Have You Ever Been to Karakura in a Gigai?
by chojutsuka
Summary: Preparing to live in the human world might be a necessary skill for Shinigami to know; Kuchiki Byakuya wants to learn from the most current source of Knowledge - Abarai Renji. Renji's got a bad feeling about this... ByaXRen yaoi, cursing, mature
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I tried to make a oneshot, but due to popular demand, I've decided to go through their whole week. Anyway, this is a ByakuyaxRenji story, set probably around the Arrancar arc, definitely post Soul Society. Enjoy:)

I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

Renji dreaded this most of all. Upon returning from the mortal realm, his captain insisted on a debriefing of significant occurrences during his leave. Usually this consisted of grading his timely mission reports, description of hollows; namely size, shape, and color, any events that took place during real time situations – leisurely or mission related (it made no difference), and social behavior of humans. Significant apparently meant _any_ event.

The fukutaicho sighed loudly. Each step that led him closer to his captain's chamber came slower and more resistant.

Normally the event wouldn't be so traumatic; however Renji's stay in the mortal realm lasted several months.

That means he would be reciting for _hours_.

It wasn't bad enough he had to give daily reports during his leave, but he had to summarize after he came home. All he wanted to do right now is relax.

Yet here he was, just inches away from the door of Kuchiki Byakuya: He could feel the intimidating reiatsu emanating from within, a palpable presence snaking its way up his spine and into the hairs on his neck, prickling with a sensation of dread as he reached to knock on the frame.

His hand froze before reaching the wood when he heard a nonchalant tone.

"Enter, Abarai Renji. You are forever tardy upon your arrivals."

Renji gulped. It had been well over six months since he heard the icy smooth voice of Kuchiki Taicho. It was a familiar, yet unpleasant sound. Not that his taicho had a bad sounding voice at all – just the pure cut and dry way he executed it made him feel he was in the clutches of Hyourinmaru, the dragon clutching the nape of his neck.

"Hai, Kuchiki Taicho." Renji responded as he slid the door open, he winced at the loud crack it made on the frame and the irritated scowl that Byakuya shot at him.

This was the first time in months he gazed upon his superior officer. Kuchiki Taicho was a splendor to behold; the kenseikan masterfully twisted in his hair, the silk scarf delicately draped on his shoulders. Even the way he sat dictated noble presence. Heavy lashes on twilight eyes emotionlessly settled on the fukutaicho, causing Renji instant anxiety; he quickly apologized for the door, being late – pretty much his entire entity.

Renji would rather be drowning himself in a bottle of sake to save him from this feeling of stupidity.

"Gomen, Kuchiki Taicho –"

"Abarai, please begin your debriefing." Setting the quill down, Byakuya slid the paperwork he had currently been preparing further away on his desk. Patiently, he threaded his fingers together and focused on his fukutaicho.

"Hai, Taicho." Renji cleared his throat and began reciting from the group of papers in his hand.

203 hollows, 31 menos, and 2 arrancar later, Renji's scratchy throat was starting to best him. He paused and tried to clear the gravely sound stuck in his voice.

"Abarai," the captain interrupted, gesturing to a flask resting on the corner of the desk.

"Arigato Taicho." The vice captain poured and swigged the drink graciously, trying to keep his manners in front of the ever-strict noble.

Kuchiki only gazed at the red head drinking, making no move to comment. His listless stare hadn't changed much since the report began.

"According to this," Byakuya reached over to a stack of papers and plucked a packet from the top "You are almost completed with your briefing."

Renji nodded, staving his parched throat from a response. The thought that Byakuya already read his reports yet made him suffer through an oral presentation irritated him. A dull flame rose in his gut as agitation spread to his temples.

"Then I exonerate you from the rest of this meeting, under one circumstance."

Renji blinked. 'Huh?' would have tumbled from his mouth had he not realize who he was talking to. Instead he jumped at the invitation. "Hai, taicho – what circumstance?"

"I would like you to inform me on your social interactions in Karakura."

This time the redhead could not stop himself as his jaw dropped. "What?"

Byakuya's eyes rolled. There was nothing the captain hated more than repeating himself.

Renji stuttered quickly. "Uh, I mean – why?"

Placing the document back neatly on the pile, the captain hesitated momentarily. Renji began to wonder if he had somehow unwittingly irritated his taicho. He started to prepare for the worst when Byakuya's voice startled him.

"Ukitake Taicho recommended that the Gotei Thirteen become more acquainted with current trends in the human world as preparation for Aizen's inevitable war. He explained that we may have to live among mortals as a preemptive measure against a Soul Society invasion. That would indicate that we should understand customs and correct procedure, therefore promoting a desired cover among human beings." Byakuya seemed satisfied with his explanation.

Renji blinked again. Thinking back, he never remembered Byakuya traveling to the human world before apprehending Rukia. Had he _ever_ been in the mortal realm?

"Kuchiki Taicho," Renji began, picking his words carefully. "Have you ever been to Karakura in a gigai?"

Byakuya's eyes shifted away, though his pose did not change. "No." his voice was static as usual, yet carried a hint of something else. Agitation?

"So how does this concern _me_, Taicho?" Renji smirked.

Byakuya's dark gaze bore into the fukutaicho and leached the emotion out of the redhead.

"Since you have just returned from Karakura, I believe that your knowledge of current events far surpasses others; you are also my fukutaicho, and I am your superior officer. Hence, it would be in my best interest to usurp any real world skills you possess." Azure eyes were fixed and lifeless as he spoke.

Renji's heart sunk in his chest. It sounded as though Byakuya intended on extracting information from him like Kurosutchi Taicho would: his skin crawled from the image conjured in his mind. The last thing that the redhead wanted to do was spend more time with his brooding, latently menacing captain. He also realized that even though Byakuya said this was a proposition, mentioning rank and superiority meant that he really didn't have much of a choice.

"Uh, sure, Taicho." Renji shifted slightly. Somehow he felt that nothing good would come of this situation.

Preparations were made to schedule an extended leave for Kuchiki Taicho and his fukutaicho. It was not a regular occurrence for a captain to be in the human realm at all, so the best calculations in regards to temporary Sixth Division leadership were decided in the next Gotei captain's meeting. Since Ukitake was the one suggesting the feat, he felt responsible for directing the squad in Byakuya's stead – however the captain suffered bouts of incurable weakness from his illness, rendering him incompetent for the task. Instead, the Kuchiki appointed Hisagi Shuuhei as official 'go to' on behalf of the division for any immediate problems. Any minor issues Ukitake would then be able to handle.

It then came time for Renji and Byakuya to depart. Neither of them needed to bring anything, since current accommodations between Soul Society and the Urahara Shoten existed – mainly because of the immediate threat of Aizen and his army.

The large doors opened slowly, the human world materializing on the other side of the gate. Two black butterflies fluttered through before the shinigami, entering the mortal realm first.

As Renji slid past the soul barrier, the last thought he had consisted of what he had just gotten himself into.

Urahara had two gigai prepared for the visiting shinigami. They lay on adjoining futons, covered with a light yukata. A chime at the door sounded as a fan waved lazily across his face.

"I've been expecting you." The green striped hat tilted so a grey eye could gaze intently on the arriving party. A smirk outlined his face as the man bowed before the captain.

Renji noticed the abnormal tension from the usually exuberant man. Renji walked forward and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ossan! Long time no see!" All of his teeth seemed to show through.

"Ah freeloader-san! A pleasure to have you back so soon. Don't forget, dinner's at eight!" Though his voice seemed more usual and carefree, his stare did not leave Byakuya.

"Arigato, Urahara-san. Your lodging, though small, will adequately suffice our short term stay." Byakuya bowed slightly to the man, midnight eyes fixed on the darkened visage of the man in green.

Renji may be slow to pick up on things, but there was definitely a mutual tension between the two men. The enlightenment was surprising; he had never seen Urahara act so outwardly negative toward anyone.

After assuming the gigai, Byakuya wasted no time in training. Clothes obviously became the first endeavor, the wide variety of materials and combinations making for a lengthy topic of discussion. Renji had enough experience to at least be able to tell Byakuya what _not_ to wear.

The Kuchiki seemed to be innately coordinate, picking an outfit that went easily together. He disappeared into an adjoining room.

"Let me know if you need help with anything." Renji shouted, sifting through articles of clothing.

"I do not need assistance in dressing myself; I have been doing so for centuries." Was the pertinent response. Several minutes passed, and another sound emerged from the dressing room.

"I may need some…advising." Byakuya stated, sounding almost defeated.

Renji smiled, yet wiped the look away quickly upon entering the chamber. The last thing he wanted to see was the look on his captain's face for making fun of his predicament. Still, the event was amusing and had only a shred of grin left when he slid into the opening.

The sight he beheld changed the look entirely.

There, standing next to a full length mirror, was the semi-nude form of Kuchiki Byakuya. The buttoned shirt was open, exposing the white porcelain skin of his captain, Renji's gaze lingering at the black limiter tattoo of sixth division against his skin. It was then he realized that his captain hadn't even got as far as fastening his jeans; he was fiddling with something on his wrist.

The redhead managed to tear his eyes away from the unzipped portion of jeans before his taicho turned his head. The kenseikan was nowhere to be found, his raven hair falling into his eyes as his attention turned back to whatever it was on his wrist.

"I…cannot fasten this." Byakuya plainly stated.

Renji came closer to inspect what his captain was occupied with. Looking over his shoulder, he could see that the dark haired man was wrestling with what looked like a cufflink in his hand.

His eyes widened when he realized that his taller body gave him a vantage of the open zipper on Byakuya's jeans. The material kitted together just above his groin, outlining the well defined muscles, the pale skin rolling smoothly over toned abdomen. Renji's mouth dried at the sight.

"Are you sure these clothes are…appropriate?" Byakuya spoke around a frown. Though he couldn't see it, the slight annoyance in his voice was evident.

Renji barely heard the comment, occupied with the steady breathing rising and falling on Byakuya's chest. The new limiter poked out from under the shirt, shining against fair skin; it hadn't yet adhered to the gigai, the black etching on white a stark contrast on the captain's body.

It was not rare for men to view each other naked in Seireitei. It was commonplace for same genders to shower or bathe together. Viewing Byakuya's unclothed torso should have been uneventful, however for some reason it felt strange.

Renji chalked it up to nerves. Being in such close quarters with a very intimidating captain may have had something to do with it. Pausing to think about it, Byakuya himself never visited the community baths; maybe there was some merit to his nervousness.

Snapping to attention when his taicho's head turned to face him, he cleared his throat. "Yeah. Everyone wears stuff like this, especially where we're going."

An eyebrow arched upward. "We are going somewhere?" the dark haired man enquired.

"Yeah." Renji scratched his forehead with his thumb. "I meant to tell you. It's the best way to learn how to socially interact – you can't do that cooped up in the Shoten."

Byakuya seemed unimpressed. "If that is your advice, then I shall heed it. I may not enjoy the selection of clothing, however."

"Well, eventually you can choose your own style. I just had Urahara pick up some things that I thought you would look good in." Renji scooped up the cufflink and Byakuya's wrist, deftly rolling the metal clip through the sewn holes in the material. It took him a good bit of three weeks to get that method down himself, and he knew it was easier when someone else did it.

The sixth division captain did not answer, attending to the second cuff link. Fittingly the silver clip contained the etching of a sakura blossom, the petals shining like Senbonsakura in its primal form. Upon finishing, he absentmindedly ran his fingers through the raven locks falling into his eyes.

"Yeah. I have to apologize; they don't exactly have an equivalent for your hair thingy here." Renji waived his finger in the general direction where the noble's crown would be.

Byakuya's eyes pierced the redhead's. "Kenseikan, Abarai. It is a symbol of heritage."

"Sure." Renji commented, waltzing over to a chair in the corner of the room. There wasn't much else in the small chamber, save for one other chair and the mirror. Before reaching the destination he froze: The fukutaicho turned a bit paler when he seen the pair of boxers he gave his captain still draped over the back.

"Uh, Taicho…" he started, reluctant to finish his line of thought.

Apparently the captain did not hear the comment, involved in buttoning his shirt.

"Here, let me," the vice captain stated, swallowing the awkward emotion. Whipping away from the imposing garment strewn carelessly in the open, he attended to fastening buttons. Straightening the collar and smoothing the points down, his hands trailed along the buttons, aligning the holes.

Byakuya was quiet through the endeavor. He only fidgeted with the edge of his cuff.

"There – perfect!" Renji grinned, admiring his handiwork.

"This works similarly, I take it." The captain surmised, turning attention to his belt line.

The fukutaicho grimaced. He averted his eyes to prevent following Byakuya's line of sight to the lower regions of his captain's body. "About that…You're supposed to wear those." Pointing to the bundle of cloth resting on the chair backing.

"What is the point of a loose article of clothing such as this? It does not adorn the pants, correct?"

"Hai, Taicho."

"Then I see no point in baggy underclothes being covered by tighter fitting apparel." To accentuate his point, a zipping sound audibly echoed in the small space.

Embarrassment threatened to creep across his face with the casual mention of such matters. This was his _captain_, for pete's sake! Shrugging while running a hand along the back of his neck, he managed to play off the feeling of discomfort. "That's… a matter of personal preference. I'm not going to coerce you." The redhead turned to exit, casting one last glance at his captain fidgeting in the mirror.

So prissy concerning his image, Renji thought. Take Byakuya out of Soul Society, but he's still the same stuffy Kuchiki.

"Let me know when you're finished so we can leave." Renji's parting words floated back as the partition closed. "I'm going to get ready myself."

Kuchiki Byakuya stared at the unkempt hair dampening his sight. Normally the feeling of strands didn't bother him; however it felt wrong. Everything felt wrong; he blamed it on the new gigai he currently inhabited.

Why else would his pulse quicken as his fukutaicho invaded his personal space? It wasn't like they hadn't been that close before – battling in bankai form during the ryoka disturbance was a testimonial to that.

Granted he was nervous. The sixth division captain was in uncharted territory and out of his element, leaving his faith with a man he wouldn't trust to find the back of his own hand.

By the reports, however, Renji had definitely proved himself worthy of this social excursion. He had to trust his fukutaicho.

That was why he promoted him to vice captain level in the first place. The fiery determination that Abarai possessed to succeed was enough evidence in that. Renji showed the most promise to become a captain himself someday.

Dismissing the random thoughts occupying his mind, his hands went to straightening the clothes that Renji himself had touched. Despite their outrageous appearance, he found himself enjoying the way they looked on him, exotic and different. A part of him wondered what Abarai would look like as well, outside of the traditional black shinigami uniform.

Not long after the Kuchiki emerged, exuding his natural superior presence. Despite the urban clothing, the air of dignity remained, unwavering in his appearance.

Upon entering the larger partition, Byakuya realized that his fukutaicho was absent from the room. The man could feel the familiar reiatsu emanating from another source, more than likely the adjoining chamber. He was about to enter when he heard voices echoing from the doorway.

"We have a…difficult past." A male voice firmly, yet quietly stated.

"Gomen, Urahara-san… I didn't mean to offend by staying here – should we find another place to –"

"It's alright, Renji. It was a long time ago – I doubt either one of us remember how it actually started, or why for that matter. Probably time to let bygones be bygones, as it were."

"All right Urahara-san, we'll stay for tonight; however, I'll find other accommodations, since we had planned to be in Karakura for at least one week. Don't worry, I'll come by to sweep the Shoten." There was a slight chuckle and the sound of a slap of hand on fabric as Renji spoke. His voice suddenly became louder, the sound quickening Byakuya's heart in his chest. "Oi! Taicho! You ready in there?"

Letting his pulse resume normal levels, the captain let a few seconds pass before entering the room. It was bad enough that Renji's voice made him jump, let alone the fact that he of all people had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Byakuya stepped in, eying the two men adjacent. One wore a green and white striped hat, along with a summer yukata and cloak. There was a handsome figure next to him, immediately drawing his attention from the grey eyes that pierced his own.

The sixth division captain had to double take before realizing that the tall redhead was his own fukutaicho. Could clothing make that much of a difference?

Byakuya took the moment to size up his vice captain. The tall shinigami now wore a red and white top, the white sleeves ending at the elbow, revealing the red underneath. There was a hood attached to the collar, though the material seemed thinner than a sweater. Long, black pants fit loosely on the vice captain, adorned with several different pockets that Byakuya could hardly guess their use. Dark shades rested easily at the redhead's hair line, the red and purple sheen reflecting from the visor of the glasses. Instead of tied upward, the redhead's tresses were braided down, a few loose strands falling into his eyes.

Clothes definitely made a difference in this realm.

"Abarai, your culture assimilation shows."

Renji blinked. Though the captain's stone visage had not changed, he believed that his captain had just gave him a compliment. Of sorts.

"Uh…Hai, Taicho. Arigato."

Glancing over to where Urahara had been, he noticed that the man had excused himself without saying anything. Shrugging helplessly, the fukutaicho turned to his captain.

"The place I had in mind isn't far; we can walk." Renji explained.

Byakuya nodded slightly. Venturing to an establishment on foot would be acceptable; observation along the way provided ample enrichment.

"The place is called a 'club'. Most people socialize here for environmental reasons; it provides a stimulating situation for social interactions." Renji explained the best he could to his formal taicho; though it was easier to show rather than to tell, he thought it best to ease the stuffy Kuchiki before immersing him in the culture.

The heavy lidded response from Byakuya showed hardly any interest. It seemed that the captain was on a routine hollow excursion from the look of boredom creeping into his features.

"Well, then let's go." Renji sighed, making way for the 'overzealous' captain. He believed that if Byakuya had shown any emotion, he would spontaneously combust from the overload.

Despite his taicho's sincere lack of interest, Renji found himself explaining all sorts of things on the way; Byakuya absorbing the fukutaicho's words in with an intense gaze.

A moment had passed between subjects where they walked in silence, the clack of shoes ringing out from the pavement. The sun had started to set, the light beaming across their field of vision while painting the sky in bright colors. Byakuya squinted slightly; perhaps Renji's glasses, though outrageously expensive, did have a practical use. He noted the dark frames, impossible to detect his eyes behind the spectrum of purple and red.

Speaking up suddenly, he decided to get this out of the way while they were alone together.

"During this Karakura excursion, Abarai – and only during this time – we may refer to each other on a common familiar first name basis."

"Huh?" Renji's jaw dropped. He never thought of calling his captain by any other name besides 'Kuchiki Taicho'. He didn't think it would be physically possible for his mouth to produce the name 'Byakuya'. He had thought it most definitely, but that was usually followed by some derogatory comment never to be spoken aloud. His mind tried to wrap around the context of a friendly relationship with his captain. It failed miserably.

The captain rolled his eyes again, seeming to search the landscape around him.

"I will try Taicho. It feels – awkward."

"In my experience, it would be more natural to refer to each other casually. As much as the situation does not appeal to me, it would be more convincing on a human level."

"Hai, Tai – er – sir." Renji mumbled. It would take a little time to attempt that one.

Upon entering the establishment, Byakuya was assaulted by many loud sounds; music, laughter, talking, all mashed together in between four walls that couldn't possibly support so many people. Somehow they mingled and slid their way through groups of people to booths in the corner, claming one as their own.

Saying that the place was loud was an understatement; some nameless band played along another corner, a large bar lay adjacent that many people seemed to cling to, and there were scads of groups all talking loudly over the pulse of the music. Smoke drifted through the air that hung as thick as fog; Byakuya coughed slightly.

"Cigarettes. Renji stated. "Not much of a smell, but they do taste pleasant." Waving a hand between them.

"I see." The Kuchiki noble only replied, voice almost lost in a sea of sound.

Renji pointed out several types of engagement between groups, though not many made sense to Byakuya. It was a stretch to fathom such base interactions in Seireitei, let alone the seemingly more complex urban ones in the mortal realm. These people spoke in codes.

"Eye dee kay?" Byakuya mouthed a phrase that one of the teenage girls voiced as she walked by. An eyebrow poked upward slightly.

Renji suppressed a smile growing across his face. "A shorthand version of a phrase using only the first letters of the corresponding words. It means 'I don't know'." After spending several years with the captain, he knew Byakuya would understand _that_.

"Ah." The taicho nodded.

"I know what we need!" the fukutaicho stated, slamming his palms on the table. "I'm gonna get us a drink." The redhead smiled, rising from the bench and pointing a finger to the captain. "Don't go anywhere." He proclaimed, filing his way the counter.

Moments had passed before Renji returned, a pitcher of dark liquid and a couple of tall glasses of ice in his hand. Seeing the fukutaicho again relieved him slightly; the room was slightly intimidating inside a gigai, people walking by noticed him, a trait that eluded him in shinigami form.

He liked not being noticed.

The glass container hit the table in time with the glasses. Ice clinked around inside.

"Here we go," the red haired vice captain chimed. A look crossed his face as the whipped back around. "Sorry, I forgot something!" he bolted across the room, supposedly back to the counter.

Byakuya filled a glass with the brown liquid and took a sip. Noting the taste, he frowned; it figured that his fukutaicho would pick a beverage that he would be best accustomed to. Byakuya was hoping for something more exotic than tea.

By the time Renji had returned to the table, his captain had nearly finished the glass pitcher he had placed on the table earlier. He felt himself blanch at the sight.

He already knew the answer, but he had to ask anyway.

"Uh, tai – er – sir…Did you drink all of that yourself?"

"Of course, Abarai. Leave it to you to pick a drink like tea on a cultural enhancing experience." Byakuya's cheeks were slightly flushed, a pink tinge painted across his face.

Trying not to panic, the redhead put down the bag of pretzels that he had gone to collect. Renji scooted around to the seat, sliding in and grabbing Byakuya's hands quickly. "Sir, I think it best that we –"

"Hey there cutie." A girl in her mid twenties stepped of to the table the two occupied, her interest blatantly on the Kuchiki noble. "How about a dance?"

Byakuya's questioning look and confusion lasted slightly before turning to remark to the young woman. "I have no interest in you, since your family is obviously not –"

Renji slapped a hand across Byakuya's mouth. "My friend just had a bit too much too drink is all – he wouldn't make for good company right now. Heh heh." laughing off the too honest remark of his superior. They needed to get out of here before Byakuya had the chance to embarrass himself. If the sixth division captain realized what he had done after the effects of drink wore off, he would certainly dice him with Senbonzakura.

The girl huffed and walked off, becoming more interested in someone a few tables down.

Byakuya's hand slapped away Renji's forcefully. The blush had crept further, now a reddish tint on the fair skin.

"Remember your place; fukutaicho. I should…Why do I feel dizzy?" the captain cut himself short, running a hand through the raven locks.

"You drank too much."

"Nonsense. All I consumed was this tea you brought over."

"About that – it's called Long Island iced tea."

"Exactly."

"No, you don't get it Tai – sir. Long Island iced tea is not _tea_. It's alcohol. Several different types of it. A lot of it. And you just drank most of it."

Renji heard something against the curtain of sound between them. It sounded a lot like Byakuya _giggling_.

"Aw _shit_. We need to go." Renji pulled Byakuya to stand, though he captain's legs gave away almost instantly. Shouldering the man, he quickly escorted themselves from the club and through the side entrance.

"Where are we going, _fukutaicho_?" Byakuya attempted to stand against the redhead and display some dominance, but collapsed onto the chest of his subordinate. Certainly he did not feel like this while he was sitting; as soon as he stood it felt as though his body was washed away.

Somehow this seemed unmerited. Many times he had partook in sake with others, and he knew he had a tolerance for alcohol – how was this any different?

"Why is this happening, Abarai?" Byakuya questioned, picking the words carefully.

"Gomen, Taicho." dispensing normal formality in their private conversation. "Alcohol effects a gigai ten times more than it does us in our shinigami form – add that to the fact that we haven't eaten anything in these bodies, and you're in for one hell of a ride."

Byakuya only partially heard what his fukutaicho had said. His head was swimming, his mind couldn't focus. He left thinking to watching the road pass by as his body bobbed in time with Renji's.

"Luckily it shouldn't last long, the buzz'll wear off in about a half hour. I hope."

Byakuya wasn't paying attention at all now; he focused on the black stripe poking out from underneath the white collar. He reached to trace the tattoo with his finger – he always wanted to know what that felt like.

Renji gulped, trying not to pay attention to the intoxicated captain's movements. Mentally mapping Karakura in his mind, he ventured toward one of the safe houses that Urahara kept at his disposal. While he was stationed in the human world, the shop keeper stressed the importance of having more than one center of operation. Conveniently, he hid a key at each of the residences in case of an emergency.

This, Renji believed, was one of those emergencies. The vice captain would rather be slaughtered by a plethora of arrancar before dealing with an angry Byakuya.

Renji's breathing quickened when the smooth hand flitted inside the shirt, following the black mark along his chest. His pace quickened.

"Uh, Taicho, we'll head to a house that I know of close by; that way you can lie down and sleep this off." He grabbed the hand that had been straying ever closer to his nipple and slowly removed it from his shirt, holding onto it in case the captain decided to investigate again.

After a few minutes they arrived at the safe house, Renji's long strides making short work of the distance between. Not too soon, since the captain began listing a bit more, in the middle of an alcohol induced lull.

Breathing a 'thank you' to Urahara for the furnishings incorporated into the home, he placed Byakuya onto the couch and rummaged the kitchen for a glass of water. Renji could only guess how much the Shoten made to afford this type of luxury. He didn't feel so bad to work for the guy every now and then.

Not trusting the still swaying captain, he took the glass and placed it to his lips. Managing a small sip, the taicho cleared his throat.

"Arigato, Abarai." The heavy lidded gaze caught Renji's, a soft and unimposing stare to the fukutaicho.

_Man, he's got to be wasted._ Renji thought, detecting the very abnormal look on his captain's face. "Gomen, Taicho. I should've said something first about the drink."

"Hai, Abarai." Byakuya turned to the red haired man. "I will be sure to discipline your actions - and all that." A slight slur in the words, but he was still grammatically sound.

Byakuya stared at the redhead. It didn't matter about that – his head was spinning too much to care about captain regulations. Renji was beautiful, though he never would admit something like that about another man. Something to do with the beverage he consumed made everything muddy and clear at the same time. A warmth stirred in his lower extremities. That red hair, those black tattoos…suddenly he wanted to see them all, to taste them, to feel it on his own skin. Yet something was telling him that something wasn't right about being with a man – his fukutaicho of all people.

Byakuya never did make good decisions.

Renji noticed the look in his captain's eye change slightly. It became fixated on some specific point on his face. Renji was about to ask what was wrong when his breath was stolen from him by the forceful kiss his captain placed on him.

He pulled away. "Taicho, what has gotten _into_ –" another kiss, this time begging to probe into the redheads mouth.

Renji grabbed the man's shoulders, pulling him a safe distance away. What the hell was his captain thinking? They were men – both had enjoyed the company of women (himself on multiple occasions) – so what was going on in his mind? Unwittingly the kiss had caused another opposite reaction in his mind.

He liked it.

Renji's teeth gritted when he realized his lower regions had become aroused, pressing against the loose garments. Thinking about his captain, the role model that he had always tried to best, was currently making very aggressive advances toward him. It was almost too much to take in.

The Sixth division captain to Renji was a bit stuffy and too cocky, just as anyone thought in Soul Society. When meeting the captain for the first time, he wanted to prove that a Rukongai street rat could best the Kuchiki noble more than anything, and he set all of his goals to attain that outcome. Somehow becoming vice captain had shown him something more to the no-nonsense way Byakuya worked. When did this admiration turn into desire?

Renji cursed. Byakuya was drunk. For him to partake in any of it would be committing suicide after Byakuya realized what happened.

"You need to stop –" Byakuya overpowered the vice captain, effectively pinning his body to the couch cushion. The heat of his mouth over the other stirred more emotion, and though Renji resisted the attack, he felt more prone to return the dominating kiss. A hand made its way to the folds of cloth over his manhood, squeezing just enough to make him moan.

Renji whimpered, slowly opening his mouth to let the captain inside, tongue lavishing over teeth and wrestling the younger man's tongue.

Though he was taller, Renji couldn't gain the upper hand against Byakuya; it felt as though the noble's entire reiatsu was crushing down on him, caressing him in a sea of spirit force.

The captain deftly pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned the pants, Renji made this opportunity to try to reason with him again. "This isn't something you want, it's just the a-hh." Breath ghosted over the erect member, betraying him to the man conquering his body. His cock twitched as Byakuya spoke.

"I did not ask for your advice, Abarai." Coldness had left his voice, but sternness remained. "I believe that you have something to make up to me for inducing this kind of behavior; now you'll have to suffer the consequences." A velvety tongue brushed over the tip, causing chills to prickle the hairs of his body.

He tried not to thrust forward into the touch. Renji didn't want to take advantage of his captain in this state, but for some reason, it seemed that his captain was taking advantage of _him_. What the hell was going on? He wasn't acting at all like the menacing captain he was known for.

A hot mouth engulfed him, causing Renji to hiss between his teeth. "_Fuck_…ah, T-taicho, we shouldn't…" Despite his sincere effort to remain neutral, he realized in horror that he had just bucked his hips into the captain's mouth. "Tai - cho, I can't…ah…"

The small seepage was enough to satisfy Byakuya. Licking the slit, he moved toward removing the rest of his fukutaicho's clothing, apparently unwilling to reason.

The abandoned member was left weeping and chilled against the air, until the older man's hips pressed against it. Renji bit his lip, unable to contain himself from rubbing the erection against smooth cloth. He could feel the firm skin of the other man pressing hard into his thigh as his shirt was pulled off of his body with force.

Tongue, hands, and teeth guided along black tattoos, lapping the tanned skin of the fukutaicho. Renji's hands threaded Byakuya's silky hair, delicate strands winding around his fingers as the older man bit his nipple.

Midnight eyes came to rest upon crimson ones, swimming with lust and desire. "Renji…" the man breathed, testing the word on his lips for the first time.

_Fuck…he said my name, and it was so goddamn sexy…_ Renji felt his resolve slipping away, his thoughts tearing himself in two. The normally foreboding captain was quite intimidating, however this passion filled Byakuya was quite…_persuasive_.

Byakuya rocked into the muscular physique of his fukutaicho. Ever since Renji had come back from Karakura, a disturbing feeling had crept its way into the back of his mind. It was pushed aside and forgotten as only Kuchiki Byakuya could do. The image of his vice captain returned ten fold with this drunken endeavor, and now the noble realized what it was that disturbed him.

He lusted for his fukutaicho.

It had to be the alcohol. There was no way that he _wanted_ his subordinate.

The internal struggle took place only temporarily before ripping through Renji's clothes.

The way he talked, the way he moved…they were irritating to a Kuchiki noble. Somehow, as time passed, Byakuya realized that he liked those awkward traits.

The harder Renji trained – and there was no mystery why – the more appealing he became. Those tattoos were a simple testament to the fact.

Tearing the shirt loose, his hands splayed across those very marks that attested to his strength. How far did they go?

His head swam with thoughts, flowing through his mind like a river and just as fleeting. He couldn't focus long enough on one memory – instead, he found himself simply enjoying the moment, his fukutaicho lying beneath him.

"Taicho, please…" he couldn't tell if Renji was pleading with him to stop, or edging him for more. The vice captain stopped pushing against him, and had grown more willing to return the kisses that he gave. The redhead's legs had curled around his torso and began pulling him closer, pressing tightly against his body.

Byakuya purred into his ear. "What do you want, _Renji_?"

He said it. Again. Damn it. Growling, Renji crushed his lips into the demanding captain, returning the rough kiss Byakuya gave. To hell with the whole thing, Byakuya was just going to have to kill him when they were done.

Clothes were tossed deftly away, their bodies rubbing uninhibited against skin. It was quite ironic at this point that Renji had access to a bottle of lotion. The words of Urahara echoing in his ears to 'keep the gigai from getting dry skin' made Renji chuckle.

Byakuya reached for the bottle in Renji's hands, but not before gazing into those red orbs again. The vice captain's eyes had somewhat glazed over, peering through half open eyelids at the advancing captain.

Byakuya came to the realization that he wanted to feel this – the alcohol haze was keeping him from experiencing this moment, the unique encounter with his fukutaicho. Without thinking he positioned himself over the redhead, slicking Renji's manhood with the creamy mixture; he was going to make sure he enjoyed this.

The vice captain's eyes went wide. Certainly he did not expect Byakuya to give himself up – being at the mercy of his sempai he assumed that he would be taken. He inadvertently hissed as the older man aligned himself at his entrance.

"Tai…" Renji pleaded one last time. His mind was frazzled from trying to prevent this from happening. What could he possibly say? What could he do? He panicked as he felt the heat, the tightness immersing him slowly. Renji sucked in his breath.

He was in his taicho. The intense feeling was all around him, drawing him into a lull of exotic satisfaction. Byakuya's hips spread, taking him in further, a light hiss escaping from partially open lips.

"You're…so…_tight_…" Renji murmured, delirious from the overload of emotion. Things in a gigai felt so much more intense than shinigami form. His hips shifted to bury deeper into the captain.

"You are so…_hard_, _Renji_…for _me_? Byakuya whispered into the subordinate's ear, causing another whimper to escape his lips.

"H-hai…Taicho…"

Seemingly unwilling to admit such things about his commanding officer, Byakuya thought. Perhaps he had been taught well enough, but that behavior wasn't acceptable right now.

"Say my name, Renji…" Byakuya purred into the tanned lobe, nibbling ever so lightly.

"I - I can't…"

Byakuya trapped Renji's arms beneath his hands, and thrust further down on his shaft, causing them both to moan out loud.

"Renji…" the captain retaliated, rising and falling again on the hardened member. The rhythm was faster now, grinding hips into each other, pushing the younger shinigami toward climax.

"Bya - ah…" The redhead chimed, falling in time to the merciless pounding into his captain, the friction becoming too much. There wasn't anyway to prevent it; the thoughts and feelings that assaulted him were going to send him over the edge. Watching the lust driven captain as the raven hair feel into his eyes, the sweat roll down his body, the exotic heat that he was immersed in claiming his throbbing member…he couldn't take it any longer.

"Taicho…I'm…gonna…" The redhead tried to control his breathing, but to no avail.

Byakuya took the younger shinigami's mouth and hungrily devoured it, biting and nipping the tongue and lips he came in contact with. His face came dangerously close to his before speaking.

"Come in me, Renji – make me feel it."

That was the single dirtiest phrase he ever heard; from his taicho, of all people. His release was near, he could feel it coiled in his gut – with that phrase muttered, the reaction was instantaneous, Renji grunted as his orgasm ripped through his body, filling his captain with his essence.

"Byakuya!" Renji thrust with abandon, riding out the remaining pulses of his climax as Byakuya reached his own, the reddened pillar sending out its own waves of fluid.

The grip on Renji's wrists loosened, enough for the redhead to pump Byakuya's manhood as jets of hot liquid spilled against his stomach, the older shinigami arching and crying out, the fluctuation in his reiatsu enough to determine how powerful the force was that ripped through the captain.

The raven haired shinigami claimed the inside of the couch, dark strands spilling over his face and onto the broad chest of the fukutaicho. Byakuya noticed how similar they were in color to the black tattoos before falling into a deep sleep.

"Uh…Byakuya?" Renji whispered. "Taicho?"

Apparently the captain had just passed out upon falling onto his chest.

Now what?

"_Shit_…" the vice captain muttered to himself. That's what he felt like. He took advantage of his captain…no wait – his captain took advantage of him…but he was still drunk…Arg! It all didn't make any sense, and the worst part is he had been sober through the whole thing. He'd at least have an excuse if he were also drunk.

He couldn't help but gaze upon his captain. Awkward emotions washed across his heart: Though he honestly wished none of this had happened, a small part of him was content - and even happy – that it did. He began to thread his fingers through the dark strands, combing them back from Byakuya's face: He paused abruptly as he came to an uncomfortable conclusion.

He was still going to be dead when Byakuya woke up and realized what happened.

Renji suddenly had an idea. Lifting up the intoxicated captain, he began implementing a plan: Kuchiki Taicho would wake up in his _own_ bed, _fully_ clothed - with a hangover.

It may have been a cowardly attempt, but any man who felt the sting of Senbonzakura could sympathize – being eviscerated would be a horrible way to die. What Kuchiki Taicho didn't remember, wouldn't hurt him, Renji thought…or _me_.

Bathing and dressing the captain proved a tricky predicament, but it seemed a necessary evil to fortify his plan – waking up with scads of lotion and _other_ fluids could put a damper on those well crafted ideas. So the captain's limp body was washed and dried, all while the sleeping Byakuya maintained a constant snore through the whole escapade.

Though the heavy breathing indicated that Byakuya would be asleep for some time, Renji couldn't help but go at his quickest pace; at any moment the noble could awaken, subjected to the disgraceful scene of his fukutaicho washing him. Then there would be vengeance…Renji gulped, and kept his pace.

After the deed was accomplished, Renji set to himself, scrubbing off the evidence. A glance in the cloudy mirror after his shower yielded a decent sized bruise on the side of his neck. It would be difficult to explain to Byakuya how he got a hickey, so his hair would have to stay down for the rest of the week. The red head sighed – he hated keeping his hair out of the tie, it got tangled way too easily.

The brush pulled through the thick red strands as Renji tried to drown out his thoughts. There were several things he attempted to forget and push away into the dark recesses in his mind.

Especially the fact that he had quite possibly had the best sex of his life. With his captain. On a sofa in Karakura.

Renji realized he was left staring blankly in the mirror, loftily holding the brush as his mind raced through memories of what had just transpired. With a huff, he vigorously ran fingers through his hair hoping to purge those traitorous visions of his taicho, sweat beading on his body, azure eyes gazing down on him, raven strands tumbling down his shoulders as his hips rocked against…

Now he was gaping slightly at himself, his reflection indicating quite a bit about how he truly felt about his superior officer. The towel around his waist poked out as his body betrayed him yet again from the strange shape tenting in front. He let his breathing slow, though he never noticed that it had increased in the first place.

Renji groaned at the mix of feelings that assaulted him. Maybe it _would_ be better if Byakuya just…

With a sigh, he pulled on his clothes. Washing two gigai in the same night was a tiring feat; he would try to sleep off the radical encounter with his captain…as well as deal with other pressing matters, he thought, looking down at the bulge in his slacks.

Somehow he knew the rest of the week was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Finally after long last, I'm done with chapter two! XD Now I've just got to battle ff net with formatting grumbles dashes are POV changes, since ff likes getting rid of horizontal lines now. :(

Battling real life and writer's block, I've finally finished one of the biggest, _longest_, projects thus far. Hope you enjoy it! :)

--

Upon startling from his sleep, several things could be deduced immediately.

It was dark; probably early morning.

This was an unfamiliar setting.

Absence of reiatsu indicated that he was alone.

That was about as far as he got when a flood of nausea and pain rolled into his semiconscious body, waves of discomfort and throbbing ache resonating in every part of his being.

He groaned out loud, an atypical reaction to the usually calm and collective man. Normally such discomfort could be well maintained and suppressed, but this feeling was far more aggressive and torturous than any he experienced before.

Sure he had been in countless battles, had damage racked to his body; but no pain had ever threatened to engulf him from the inside out, tearing and thrashing on his internal self – especially when he was dully unprepared. Here he had only been awake for mere minutes and already his body threatened to split apart under the throbbing pulse seething under his skin.

Being a trained captain, he began immediate measures to reduce the pain. His insides felt like liquid fire, veins pulsed the heavy rhythmic heartbeat. Slowly, taking deep calming breaths he placed a hand to his head, squeezing the soft spots at his temple to counteract the pressing ache.

Scraping his thoughts together in the haze, he tried to figure out what got him into such a heinous predicament.

_Renji_.

The first vision that popped into his head was that of his fukutaicho. Frowning, he realized the fact that serious pain and discomfort always seemed to stem from his squad counterpart.

Pain flared behind his eyes again. If Renji was behind this predicament, a court marshal may be in order.

_I will be sure to discipline your actions - and all that…_

Byakuya's eyes widened, suddenly compounded with several emotions at once. Renji _had_ been involved – the extent he did not know, however he was able to recall a large amount of…_tea_…and his fukutaicho saying…_something_.

Suddenly he had a feeling that the tea – or whatever it was – was about to revisit him. Quickly, but managing some refined dignity, he entered the bathroom and closed the door. Briefly, he realized that it took no effort to locate the room…

--

A sound startled him from his sleep. He never rested well in unfamiliar places, and the safe house was no exception.

The sound again. Was it coming from the bathroom?

With a start, he rose from a makeshift cot in the spare room. Was that – no, it had to be Byakuya. _He was awake!_

He felt his heart leap into his chest at the thought of what his taicho may have recollected from the night before. Should he confront him – find out how much he knew? Or, should he play it cool and pretend that nothing happened?

That bad feeling came back to haunt him once again.

It wasn't bad enough that he felt completely content and…_satisfied_ from the escapade yesterday. He actually kind of wished his taicho _would_ remember...

No, he shook his head vigorously. If Byakuya knew, he was as good as dead. There was no way he was going to tell his captain that they had steamy, hot, passionate sex…

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he marched to the door and yanked it open. Closing the distance between him and the bathroom he paused to knock – and froze.

"Abarai fukutaicho; if you even _think_ about rapping on the door, I will see to it that you do not make it back to Seireitei the way you left it," came the weak protest. The captain's voice was so small that Renji had to strain to hear it, but the reiatsu that slapped across his own had carried enough malice to substitute for the tone. His arm dropped sharply.

"Taicho?" he whispered. "Are you…?"

"No, Abarai, and I am sure that I have you to thank for it," was the curt response.

"Gomen, Taicho, I'll fix this." Renji pressed. Byakuya may not have the greatest opinion about him, but one thing he knew how to do was make a hangover remedy. "I'm going to Urahara's for supplies, and I'll be back." he affirmed, sliding on his jacket from the night before. Pausing to smooth down his bed-pressed clothing he added, "Don't go anywhere," he added, though the statement was hardly needed. It seemed that his taicho would not be leaving the bathroom anytime soon.

--

Byakuya was not the type to accept offers from anyone, especially his fukutaicho; however he felt the need to comply in this situation. The agony in his head had not yet let up, and the nausea threatening to overtake him again was enough to find out what his vice captain had in mind.

Accepting just this once wouldn't hurt, would it?

He couldn't stand the thought of his noble form hunched obscenely over the toilet in some derelict house. Whatever dignity he had was not with him at this moment.

Whatever it was that Abarai did to encourage this situation, he would find out; that is after he felt comfortable enough to leave the bathroom.

Renji kept up his fast pace back to the safe house. Supplies in hand, he gave no explanation to the shop owner about what they were for, only offered a promise of manual labor in exchange for the goods. Luckily Urahara had let him off easy with only a casual nod and wave of his fan.

_I hope he thought these were just groceries_, he thought. _Maybe if he did figure out it was for a hangover, he would only assume it was for myself_.

Still, the telltale smirk on the man in green's face only deepened his suspicion of trouble as he exited the building. Renji willed every fiber in his body from breaking into a run down the block.

Arriving at the safe house, he was greeted by a complacent captain sitting stiffly in one of the sofas, a cold compress against his head. There was no exchange between them as Renji prepared the various ingredients at the kitchen sink.

It seemed that finally the captain had taken an interest to what his fukutaicho was doing when a feeble question rose over the sound of ringing glass.

"Abarai, what are you doing," his voice was as stiff and monotone as usual, and Renji felt a little relived at that. He didn't want to think of the emotional Byakuya he encountered yesterday for a while. Dismissing the visions interrupting his thoughts, he answered the noble with earnest.

"It's something to help with the nausea. I've been in my share of…" he felt a heat cross his cheeks, forgetting who he was talking to.

Byakuya didn't seem to notice, or care – Renji wasn't sure. The calm man just sat with the cold washcloth on his head, seemingly intent on listening to his banter. Renji considered it a sign that he could continue.

"I've had my share of drinking experiences, most ending in a similar situation. You might not think highly of me, but this is one experience that I may be able to help you out with." Renji smiled at the captain, even though the sofa was turned away from the kitchen.

"Then I would suggest that whatever you are mixing that you would allow some for yourself – if I feel this…uncomfortable, then I am sure you must feel just as unpleasant."

Renji froze in the middle of chopping a banana. His captain assumed that he also was drunk the night before. Should he deny it? Surely he couldn't say that he felt fine – it would cast unneeded suspicion. Lying to his captain would also be problematic – for if Byakuya truly found out what happened, Abarai Renji would no longer exist. Renji swallowed hard before answering this taicho.

"Hai, Taicho, I'll make some for us both."

He dumped a remainder of ingredients on the counter then silently scanned the cupboards for supplies. He did a mental victory dance upon finding a blender still in the box, then proceeded to make use of the utility.

"What are you doing now?" The captain called out from the living room. "Hearing something…helps me focus on other than the…discomfort."

Renji tossed another glance over his shoulder at Byakuya. This was the second strange comment from his captain today, and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. Was this a joke?

Renji realized with horror that this might just be a ploy - that the captain had remembered everything and was trying to trap him by making him slip up on a comment. His hands shook and his palms were sweating – was this the reason for Byakuya's odd behavior?

"Abarai fukutaicho, I gave you an order." A cold reiatsu bit at him, knocking his senses back into the current situation.

"Hai, Taicho." he answered, feeling foolish by falling prey to his own paranoia. Obviously the Kuchiki noble was only very susceptible to human world alcohol, and that was that. He ended the internal debate with a slice into another banana.

"Well, I'm chopping up some fruit. I have strawberries, bananas and blueberries." He tossed what he had already minced into the clean glass container. "I figured that this may be a bit more tolerable for you than the other recipe I had in mind – I couldn't imagine a guy like you eating a raw egg," he chuckled, but stopped immediately upon hearing an uncomfortable groan from his queasy captain.

"Oh, gomen Taicho." Silently praising himself for knowing his captain a little better than he thought he did. Apparently swallowing a raw egg whole was on the 'no' list.

"Alright," he switched back to the topic at hand. "I'm going to blend all this together, and you'll drink it. You should feel better in no time."

A pause between the two passed as Renji finished chopping the fruit and ran the blender. Pouring the concoction in two glasses he passed the mixture onto his captain, who took it with as much finesse as he could muster. Sitting in a recliner adjacent to the ill man, he took a sip himself, savoring the delectable taste of mixed fruit.

"Drink this. Slowly." He added, and watched his captain intently.

Surprisingly, Byakuya looked up at his fukutaicho. "Arigato, Abarai."

Renji's mouth slacked at the response. Chalk one more odd reaction from his captain today.

Byakuya's eyes shifted to the gaping expression on Renji's face. "I'm strict, Abarai – not ungrateful. I have manners."

Renji nodded in understanding, watching the dark eyed man sip the drink. He couldn't help but watch the captain's slender neck bob gently as he swallowed.

Renji sat upright in the chair; he suddenly realized that he had more to worry about as his pants seemed to get a bit tighter in certain places. He cursed inwards at the abnormal reaction – surly he was not just turned on by his captain simply _drinking_ - that was unthinkable!

"What's wrong?"

Renji looked up at the captain, who had apparently noticed the quick movement. He had to think of something to say…_fast_.

"Uh…I just..." he stammered, "have to go to the bathroom!" He threw himself over the arm of the chair and slammed the door behind him.

Resting against the wooden frame, he slowly sank downwards, landing on the cool tiled floor. Hopefully the captain did not sense the slight fluctuation in his reiatsu that most certainly described the reason for his actions.

Calming himself in the small blue tinted room, he drew himself up on his knees and aligned himself with the sink to splash water on his face. He thought about reports, meetings…anything mundane that would drown out the physical response to his captain.

_One week._ That's all he needed to last.

He repeated the mantra as he dried his face on a towel hanging on the backside of the door. Feeling a little more in control, he stepped back into the living room to face his captain.

The juice cocktail was gone, and so was his captain. Renji began to call out for him until he noticed the dark haired shinigami step out from the kitchen area, filled glass in hand. Midnight eyes glanced up at the fukutaicho as Byakuya returned to the couch.

"Do you feel better, Abarai?"

"Hai, Taicho. Gomen."

"You do not need to apologize for feeling unwell."

"Hai," was all he could think to say.

A moment passed in silence between them as Byakuya finished another glass.

"Arigato, Abarai. This fruit mixture has helped tremendously." Midnight eyes focused on the empty glass, then at the crimson ones.

Renji scratched the back of his head, hoping to play off the uncomfortable feeling that accompanied the captain's seemingly kind gesture. "N-No problem, Taicho."

"I have a question for you, Abarai fukutaicho – actually I believe I have a few questions for you."

A feeling of dread crept into Renji as he noted the stern tone. "S-Sure, Taicho. What is it?"

"I understand that this-" gesturing to the safe house that they currently occupied, "is on behalf of Urahara. That much I have determined on my own."

Renji nodded, feeling a lump in this throat form.

"Only I have no recollection of coming here."

"Uh, well…" Renji tugged the long red strands of hair, carefully avoiding the bruise hidden in the ruby tresses. What should he say?

_Stick with the truth as close as you can – It may be the best policy_. His inner voice commented. He decided to go with that.

"Well, we went to a club, and I decided to get a drink, but it was actually alcohol and I didn't get a chance to tell you, then you drank the whole thing and passed out on the way to the safe house," he blurted in one fell swoop.

Byakuya stared at his fukutaicho with a slightly bemused expression on his face. "What?"

Renji blushed. "It was called Long Island iced tea. I thought it would be cool for you to try because it tasted really close to actual tea, so there wouldn't be too much of a culture shock. You know – instead of trying something outrageously different."

Renji tightly shut his eyes and waited for the stern reprimand from his superior officer. One eye crept open when none came.

Byakuya leaned into the cushion a bit more, arms crossed in a moment of contemplation. His brow furrowed slightly, though it did not change his normally stoic appearance.

"Abarai Renji." Byakuya said after quite a few moments. "I am at a loss to your behavior…as well as my own." The statement was barely audible and Renji had to strain to hear it.

"Seemingly we both have some margin of fault pertaining to yesterday's 'incident'." Byakuya pinched his bottom lip while thinking. Renji couldn't fathom the thoughts running through his captain's head at that moment – he only sat and stared.

Coming to a conclusion, Byakuya sat upright in his usual statuesque demeanor. Gazing directly into his fukutaicho's eyes, he announced with a stoic demeanor.

"Abarai, had I believed that you were solely responsible for this occurrence, I would have no hesitation in having you suspended and revoking your privileges. Possibly court marshaled."

Renji swallowed hard.

"However, I have reason to suspect that my own actions are also at fault – I cannot wholly remove doubt of that from my mind."

Renji stared as his captain spoke. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Moreover, I believe that the festivities have left their own impression of consequences," he added, placing a hand on his forehead to emphasize the point.

"Therefore, I believe that we should only observe yesterday as a 'learning experience' in favor of completing the rest of this Karakura training exercise."

Renji blinked. Who _was_ this man, and what had he done with Byakuya?!

Puzzling over in his mind, the only evident conclusion he could draw was that Byakuya felt embarrassed for being caught in a moment of weakness. The drinking, the hangover…for a Kuchiki noble, those must be serious blows to his reputation.

Renji suddenly realized the lax response from Byakuya meant that the captain had _no idea_ that anything else went on last night. Their sordid encounter remained a secret, one that the redhead was determined to keep for the duration of this week. Once away from direct contact with his superior officer, things could play out like nothing ever happened…he felt a smile cross his face.

In the middle of his thoughts he heard his captain say something, but he didn't catch it.

"Taicho?" he asked.

"What is on our agenda for today, fukutaicho." The normal flat tone returned in the captain's voice.

"Uh…" he panicked. He had been so preoccupied by getting caught that he forgot to plan an event for the day. What the hell were they going to _do_?

--

Truthfully, Byakuya had remembered more the longer he was awake. He knew about the tea – Renji corroborated that much of the story for him.

There was something else that kept tugging at the corners of his mind, and it was absolutely irritating not knowing what it was. He would just have to wait until it dawned on him.

--

"Well first," The red haired shinigami pieced together on the fly. "We need to get a change of clothes from the Shoten. It wouldn't hurt to bring some here either." They both stood, Renji cleaning the used glasses away and setting them in the sink. Filling the dirty dishes with water, he snagged the house keys lying on the counter. He turned to Byakuya, an odd feeling churning an even more awkward question to his captain.

"Are you sure that you're feeling okay?" he dreaded the words before they made it from his lips.

"I am fine, Abarai. We need to utilize every bit of this week if we are to succeed with this training exercise." Raven hair danced across his face as they walked out the door, wind playing with the delicate black strands.

The door was shut and locked, and silently the two made their way to Urahara's shop. Incidentally the store was not that far away, and Byakuya kept and even pace through all of it, despite his earlier condition.

Upon arriving at the Shoten they were greeted with a quiet scene. Normally Jinta and Ururu would be playing at the front door, oblivious to the fact that the broom or mop in their games was supposed to be used for cleaning.

"Urahara-san!" Renji called out as he entered the shop. Feeling for reiatsu, he knew that the store owner was around somewhere, so he shouted his intentions. "We've come to pick up a few things, okay?"

The two ventured to the familiar small room they obtained their new clothing from originally. Renji picked out a few outfits and placed them on the chair.

"Pick out some stuff Taicho, and I'll get a bag that we can put everything in." The tall redhead trotted out of the room and down the small hallway.

Byakuya stilled as he heard his subordinate's voice ring out again, this time a low murmur accompanying it. There was a laugh, then nothing. Byakuya returned to picking out a few dark colored clothes, but stopped.

Many of the clothes that he picked were dark blue in nature. Seemingly he was attracted to the shade, but suddenly he felt compelled to grab something…brighter. Mentally he set guidelines for the new outfits – nothing that was white, black or navy blue. Going over the lessons that he and Renji shared the other day, he studied various types of textures and combinations until he was satisfied with the results. Quickly he folded and placed them in a neat pile as he felt his lieutenant returning.

"Gomen taicho, I was just saying hi to the kids." He released the black bag that was folded in his hands and with a few deft shakes, the bag filled out. Wasting no time placing the material inside, he carefully separated the ones that he picked with that of his captain. All and all it was an easy feat, the fukutaicho's selection more of a wrapped pile, while Byakuya's were trim and orderly.

"Alright, now that that's done." The tall redhead zipped the case closed and slung the strap over his head, letting the broad band slide over his chest in a diagonal cross. "Let's get these home, and we'll get ready to go."

"What is our next destination, Abarai." Byakuya calmly walked from the small chamber to outside the Shoten while he listened to Renji's plan.

"Well, you see…I'm planning to take you to someplace…fun." The red haired shinigami cryptically answered.

--

A carnival, Renji had referred to it as. Supposedly in a rural environment a group of individuals assemble a series of 'attractions' that they would assume other people would pay to divulge in. Apparently said event continues for several days by which they accumulate capital. Then the individuals pack up and move to yet another location and repeat the process.

Somehow in all this, Renji established that the event is pleasant. The strict captain watched as the lively redhead explained an experience that he and Kurosaki shared during his last assignment to Karakura.

"Why was I not informed of the event?" Byakuya suddenly asked.

Renji stopped, turning a darker shade of red. "Uh…because I thought that I would be…uh…" he sounded like a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"Stop, Abarai. Right now I am relying on your experiences in the human world to befit my own needs – your past encounters are also valuable as information."

Renji swallowed visibly. He seemed to calm knowing that he would not need to worry about being punished for supposed slacking off during duty.

_That Kurosaki boy seems to have a negative effect on my fukutaicho_, Byakuya thought.

--

There was a chill on the air as the two shinigami ventured to the front gate of the Karakura Carnival, lovingly dubbed as the 'Karaval' Fair. People of all types filtered their way through and around other standing groups of people, making their way to the front lines.

Renji and Byakuya were doing the same.

Renji wasn't quite sure what he was thinking bringing his ever strict and otherwise emotionless captain to a place like this. Knowing the captain for sometime, alarms kept going off in the redheads mind about certain things he knew would bother the noble Kuchiki.

He shuddered again as a large man brushed against his taicho's shoulder. Too close; violating personal space…

He glanced nervously at Byakuya; if the captain was agitated in any way, he did not show it.

Renji breathed a small sigh of relief as they continued through the stream of people wandering into the event.

His thoughts resumed as they walked in silence, the crowd too loud to hold a decent conversation without shouting. He thought about the _real_ reason for bring Byakuya here.

There was no threat of personal conversations with his captain. There were no intimate moments that they could get caught up in. There was no reason to have to touch his captain at all in this place; it was public, informal…and there was _no alcohol_.

He barely noticed as he paid for the tickets and held his hand out to have it stamped.

The taller shinigami turned around quickly to see the same treatment occur with Byakuya, but the reaction was different.

Byakuya wrinkled his nose at the red stamp forcefully pressed against his pale skin. When the rubber applicator was removed, an oddly shaped star shone on the back of his hand, still glistening with wet ink.

Renji couldn't help but giggle at the look of contempt he gave the distributor as well as the mark left on his skin. As midnight eyes shot up to gaze at the fukutaicho, Renji feigned a straight face until he looked away. Then the smile retuned ten-fold.

"What do we do here?" A genuine question from the normally complacent captain made Renji lift a tattooed eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, here we have fun. I would venture far enough to say that you've never in your entire life experienced something like this." Renji beamed a big smile that was all teeth. "I would know, because up until last summer, I didn't either."

Byakuya took a moment to size up his fukutaicho. The redhead did seem very different in the evening light, especially with the navy blazer and tan khaki pants that they obtained from Urahara's shop. It's wasn't the clothing so much, as it was the fact Renji's hair was down. It was a rare sight that Byakuya caught himself staring at quite often. Snapping himself from his moment of reflection, he retorted Renji's comment.

"So you say, Renji, though I haven't seen much of an indication that this place would hold…amusement for me."

Renji waved his hand away as though deflecting the negative response from his captain. "There's so much to do here, Tai-sir – there's bound to be something here you like."

Byakuya still had a solemn expression on his face. If Renji looked at him, it would have seemed that they were at a funeral, rather than a festival. The redhead did the next best thing and ignored the look his captain made.

Renji truly felt a rush of excitement in the dusk cooled air, the lights and sounds praying at his senses and causing a chill to run through his body. Though every time he looked at his captain, it felt like ice water shot through his veins, almost spoiling the mood.

"Do you want to watch the demolition match?"

"No."

"How about a ride?"

"No."

"Want something to eat?"

"No."

Renji sighed heavily. He thought again why he wanted to bring his captain here.

"Taicho," he remarked, whispering in close to his captain. "This is supposed to be a socially enriching experience, you can't just observe people doing all this – you have to involve yourself as well."

"I will not be reprimanded by a subordinate officer." The captain whispered back, devoid of emotion.

Renji felt a stir of anger in his gut. After all this, he was pulling rank! It kind of figured that Byakuya would do something so low to get out of a situation less than favorable of a 'Kuchiki noble'.

"What?" The redhead could barely hold the incredulous tone out of this voice.

The captain rolled his eyes. He disliked repeating himself.

"Listen, Taicho. I don't mean to disrespect you by asking you to participate in the festivities; it's just that these types of activities are best understood when experiencing them first hand."

"I hardly think that watching a demolition match or eating substandard precooked food serves to establish some lesson of social interaction." Byakuya plainly stated.

It was Renji's turn to roll his eyes. This exercise was not going well in the least. "Come on, Kuchiki Taicho – please loosen up a little."

"I feel that I am participating appropriately in this activity."

Renji eyed his captain enigmatically. "Alright, I believe that we should play some games."

"No." Byakuya stiffly replied.

Renji huffed loudly throwing his arms dramatically into the air. "What the hell? You ask me to bring you to Karakura to learn, then you completely disregard all of the things I tell you! Of all the idiotic plans, this one has to take the cake."

It wasn't certain why Renji had exploded the way he did, however the rant didn't end there; not even realizing that he talking to his captain, he continued.

"Fine. If you don't want my opinion, I'm going to enjoy the rest of my time here by myself. You can sit on a goddamn bench all night if you want to, but I am certainly not joining you." Renji didn't care that Kuchiki Taicho's face was tinged with red in anger at his outburst, nor was he about to wait for Byakuya's rebuttal. Turning on his heel, he walked into the sea of people, leaving his menacing captain standing alone.

--

Renji thought that he could still make something of the night for himself. People were laughing, there were plenty of pretty girls walking around…

The redhead sighed.

Pausing in front of one of the spinning rides featured at the carnival, he abruptly decided to ride it. After waiting briefly in line he was seated, the attendant quickly mentioning safety precautions before moving to the next patron. Then the cart began to spin, the colors of the lights and scenery blending together in the blinding speed. The vertigo was dizzying and exhilarating, causing his pulse to quicken and a giddy feeling to overtake him. He realized that he laughed a little, the thrill of the momentum hitching in his chest as the ride twirled around.

There was something missing.

Goddamn Kuchiki.

The captain's foul mood already wrecked his perception of this evening; he contemplated finding the stick in the mud and heading back to the safe house. The other half wanted to just leave him there: if he knew so much, he could find his own way back to the temporary home.

The small voice way in the back of his mind called out. It said that he should apologize.

Mentally shoving the voice away in his thoughts, he alighted a bench and waited to reclaim his balance from the dizzying effects of the ride. Pulling his hands through his hair, he sat forward.

Why did it matter what he thought about his captain? Sure, he may have been a bit out of line by saying what he did, but the captain was acting like a spoiled brat. Normally the noble would take missions very seriously, and this was no different. Maybe taking him to a carnival was a silly way to introduce Kuchiki Byakuya to the normal way of life. Anybody from Seireitei would have been easier to deal with than _him_.

"Why me?" he whispered to himself. Why of all people in Soul Society did he pick Abarai Renji, fukutaicho of sixth division, to escort his prissy, stuffy, goddamn holier-than-thou self around Karakura like some sort of escort service?

"Because you are most qualified." A voice nonchalantly called from beside him. Somehow out of nowhere the Kuchiki noble was sitting beside him on the bench, an ethereal wind blowing through his hair. The breeze ruffled the red button down shirt – Byakuya was almost picturesque.

Renji shot upright. "Wha-! How?"

"We are shinigami, Abarai." Byakuya's midnight eyes pierced the redhead's.

It made sense that the captain would be able to find him in this sea of souls; they were in fact soul reapers and unique among other spiritual powers. It was less likely that the captain would search him out after everything he said.

Why _was_ Byakuya here in front of him?

Renji stared hard at his superior officer. There wasn't much to talk about, and Renji couldn't think of anything else he wanted to say to the Kuchiki. He returned to his seat on the edge of the bench.

They sat for a few moments, watching people laugh, dance and play along the dirt path lining various stalls. Colored lights blinked, casting a soft yellow glow on the two soul reapers. Though they were quiet, the world made up for the silence between them with sounds of happiness.

Maybe this was all a bad idea, Renji thought. Maybe it would be best to head back to Soul Society. The captain would be able to find another person for this excursion, someone that would better suffice as his guide on this awkward trip. He definitely wasn't the man for the job. He was about to speak before Byakuya murmured something next to him.

"I apologize," came a short, curt response.

Did he just hear right? His captain _apologized_? Renji stuck a pinky in his ear to clean out his auditory canal just in case.

"Huh?" was all he could afford to say.

"I understand that this excursion is not an easy endeavor." He could hear each word falter from the Kuchiki's mouth, each phrase almost forced out against his will. "I am…apologizing for not being…more receptive…to the cause of knowledge…" Byakuya trailed, the words becoming more difficult to say.

Renji was astonished. He thought for certain the captain had come to cut him down and toss him back through the portal to Soul Society. But this he never would have expected.

Any other night, Renji would've hopped around for joy and laughed at the lucky happenstance; today was a bit different.

"Arigato…Byakuya." Renji smirked, clapping the Kuchiki noble on the back, circling him into a one armed hug. "So! Let's find something to do around here!" He muscled the shinigami upright and walked with his arm still clasped around his side.

--

The remaining night went off without a hitch, Byakuya seemingly making every effort to be as engaging to Renji's ideas as possible. There was a noticeable flinch when it came to events that were less than dignified, however the Kuchiki noble went through with the ordeal anyway, regardless of his opinion.

After all, Abarai was correct.

Ever since the shinigami brought him here, Byakuya was apprehensive of the whole ordeal. He didn't want to participate and he certainly wasn't going to be made to do something he didn't want to.

There was a change in plans once he realized that avoiding these activities would defeat the purpose of learning how to interact with humans on their level. The captain didn't realize this on his own however.

It took the guts of his subordinate, Abarai Renji, to make him see the error of his ways.

After the redhead stormed off without him, it took every bit of self control to prevent taking his fukutaicho into custody and return to Soul Society to have him suspended. His fingers curled reflexively where Senbonzakura normally rested at his side.

Something was amiss with the idea; maybe there was some merit to what his lieutenant said. Byakuya couldn't quite put his finger on how or why that notion made its way into his subconscious, but once there he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe there was a slight chance that his fukutaicho was right.

The noble was torn. _He_ was always right. Byakuya _always_ made proper decisions. Every way he thought about it, the reasoning was faulty. There was no way that his fukutaicho was right over him. The two notions clashed in his mind.

Maybe Renji _was_ right. That doesn't mean that he was about to willingly make a fool of himself to prove a point.

So with resignation in mind, he thought it best to continue as planned with Abarai's strategy – though that would mean he would have to apologize for his behavior.

That seemed to be what bothered him the most.

--

Coming back to the present, he stumbled as he walked, crushed against the arm linking him to one Abarai Renji, who couldn't have been beaming brighter. Byakuya could almost swear that he seen light glinting off of Renji's teeth.

He thought briefly if he had made a mistake in indulging the other shinigami, but he knew his decisions, once made, were sound and without flaw.

"Alright then. How 'bout a game?" the red head smiled at his captain.

"Very well."

"Great! How about this one?" Renji strode up to a shooting game in a tent. A sign that said 'shoot the red star!' was blazoned across the front, setting up the customer for how the game was played.

Renji threw down a couple of dollars and grabbed the first empty pellet rifle from the table. The vendor walked over and loaded the gun for the tall shinigami; the red head nodded toward Byakuya at his side, and the man filled the captains' gun as well.

"You know the rules to the game, correct?" The middle-aged dealer spoke as he adjusted the too loose apron against his chest.

"Sure. Knock out the star on that paper." Renji smirked. He looked over at Byakuya for secondary confirmation, then realized that his dark haired counterpart was busy handling the heavy rifle in his hands.

"Sir, let me help you with that," Renji called out, subconsciously reaching out to help the captain. Sliding behind the shorter soul reaper, Renji adjusted the gun against the noble's chest.

His fukutaicho-self had no problem helping the captain do things that he may not otherwise have full knowledge of doing – the problem lie in the other, less work related part of Renji who seemed to stir at the touch of warm bodies, innately responding to the closeness of the two previous lovers. Unfortunately, Renji realized all too late what was happening before the results of his internal musings called on his physical parts, causing a definite reaction.

All night the red head had gone without making a lewd comment, denied himself visions of his taicho nude and purposely ignored _that_ part of his body to keep this from happening. Now by a mere fluke he was in jeopardy of blowing the cover he constructed, because it would be obvious why that kind of reaction occurred in the first place.

Renji tried desperately to stay focused, blocking out the satisfying feeling of his taicho's body against his own. If we could explain this quickly, he could get out of harm's way.

"Here, hold the rifle up like this." Renji grasped the rifle and held it to Byakuya's body, curbing his slender arms along the shaft of the gun. His fingers tingled as Byakuya's hand brushed his own, and his eyes rolled as he swatted away the assault of mental images in his mind.

"Got it?" Renji asked, hoping to return to his own place at the stall.

The Kuchiki noble nodded, adjusting the rifle into the crook of his shoulder.

Renji assumed the same position and closed an eye to train along the sighting on the rifle. A dozen shots later, he smirked at his own accuracy; most of the star had been torn away. The vendor nodded an approval, and gestured along the wall of acceptable prizes for his merit.

Selecting a stuffed lion, he admired it before looking to see how Byakuya faired.

It was an astonishing sight – his taicho's star was only shot a handful of times, a majority of the pellets banging against the wooden frame in the back. His captain did _worse_ than _him_? He _had_ to rub this one in.

"Hey, look at what _I_ won!" Renji tested, hoping his sarcasm wasn't showing through his lightheartedness. "Aw, that's too bad, sir. Better luck next time, I guess." Renji smirked, unable to hide the smile on his face as his captain turned to look at him.

Byakuya was about to accept the fact that the game Renji picked was too boring for a real effort – however the smug look his fukutaicho made him change his mind. If his subordinate wanted a challenge he would get one, Byakuya thought, the surge of fire welling in his veins.

"I'm going again." The noble half demanded, rounding up the remaining cash on the table that Renji placed there.

Renji nodded, hoping to enjoy another shot of humility, courtesy of his captain.

The situation was off right from the start however as Byakuya adjusted the rifle on his _other_ shoulder, striking a rather dramatic pose with the pellet gun. Shots fired high-speed, sounding as one long explosion as the captain eyed the target.

Something fell from the paper the captain aimed at. The vendor quickly went over to the fallen piece and held up the item with a cry of excitement.

Cleanly, the star target had been surgically removed, revealing a perfect circular ring of pellet rounds that contained the entirety of the mark on the parchment. Renji's jaw almost hit the floor.

Byakuya's prize was a much bigger stuffed animal, to the fukutaicho's dismay.

_It's not fair_, Renji thought to himself. _I thought that there was something that I was finally better at than him_. Silently he kicked a rock, trying not to look too dejected.

"Abarai, I can control an omni-directional zanpakuto." Byakuya plainly stated. "Projectiles are an easy task."

If he didn't know Byakuya better, he would have thought he was _gloating_.

His captain never did that, though…

Did he?

Renji sighed, handing the stuffed lion to his superior. "Here. I want you to have this. I'm sorry for trying to humiliate you."

Byakuya just gazed at the small, plush animal in his hands, taking the small lion slowly from his fukutaicho. Seconds passed before he spoke again.

"Arigato, Abarai." The dark haired man nearly mumbled. "Then I would like for you to have this." Byakuya returned the gesture, presenting the larger, similarly shaped animal and pressing it into Renji's hands.

"Wha-" Renji replied.

"It's too big." Byakuya gestured the plush toy away, walking ahead of his subordinate. "I have no need for trivial objects such as this."

Renji stared at his captain and smiled.

If he really knew his taicho, the pass off was just as straight forward as that; if he wanted to delve a little bit deeper, he believed that the Kuchiki noble had just given him a token of good will.

The captain stopped suddenly, mesmerized by a huge boxlike structure in the middle of the park. As Renji caught up, he asked about it.

"What is that building?" Byakuya pointed.

"It looks like…a haunted house," Renji squinted at the opening. Strange ghostly noises and screams were coming from inside. "I've never been inside one of those before."

Renji looked over at his taicho, whom surprisingly wore a look of genuine intrigue on his face.

"Wait, does that mean you _want_ to go in?" Renji inquired. Byakuya just stared at the entrance.

"Yes," The captain said after a moment. "I believe I do."

--

Not much could be said for the small trailer-like building. Ominous noises floated out of the gaps in the 'house of terror', and Renji found himself quite amused with the lucratively frightening ambiance.

Seeing that they were both gods of death, the effect was barely mediocre.

Still, the red-haired shinigami was surprised upon turning to Byakuya that the captain had the most peculiar and downright...interest in what was going on inside. His mouth twitched upward at the corners, his eyes drawn inexplicably to the entrance of the attraction.

"Sir?" Renji mouthed, seeing the dark haired soul reaper step forward, almost trance-like to the gate. The lieutenant coughed to get other man's attention. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

Byakuya's attention snapped to the companion at his side, the sudden disenchantment causing the man to quickly regain his stiff composure. "I find it fascinating to know how humans see death. Ghosts and spirits are commonplace with us. It is…interesting to see how our human counterparts interpret us."

Renji nodded at the philosophically inclined curiosity; what other reason would Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of sixth division of the Gotei Thirteen, be fascinated with a haunted house?

Despite Renji's initial disdain, the house of terror was mildly amusing. Hands digging up from the ground, shrouded figures reaching to grab at unsuspecting victims: Renji found himself openly laughing at shrieking teenage girls that fumbled their way through the dark halls.

Most of the time it was too dark to determine how Byakuya handled the experience, but briefly Renji would catch a glimpse of his normally stoic captain. Instead of disinterest, the noble placated a clouded, almost mystified expression. It kind of made Renji happy when the darkness would overtake them again, rendered incapable of seeing the out-of-character emotion. It was just weird…like _last night_…

Renji shivered, partly from the memory, partly from the jets of smoke that enveloped them in a smaller corridor. It seemed that they were nearing the exit.

Renji slapped his captain on the back. "So what'd you think?" He sighed, the two shinigami rounding the corner toward the exit, "All and all it wasn't so…" and Renji froze.

He could feel the heavy pounding in his chest, his pulse raging so quickly that he thought his heart might leap from his body. Hollows, arrancar, _espada_ he had fought, but nothing terrified him more than the sight that beheld him that instant.

His body went rigid, his hands clasped the shoulders of his captain, almost throwing the smaller shinigami in front of him. One chant ran through his mind over and over as his heartbeat pounded in his ears; _I've got to run, I've got to get away_…

Byakuya stumbled as he was thrust in front of Renji's body. His lieutenant, the normally cocky and overconfident vice captain was _shaking_. The red-haired shinigami had a death grip on his shoulders, and his breathing was uneven and shallow. Byakuya turned to debase his subordinate for wrestling him around so absurdly, stopping only when he caught sight of the look on Renji's face.

He was saucer eyed, the crimson orbs filled with the strongest look of dread he had ever seen on another person's face. His teeth were clenched; his posture was hunched to hide more of himself behind the shorter in stature captain. Abarai Renji was _terrified_.

"Keep it away," the taller man whispered, his voice uncharacteristically meek and almost frail. "Don't let it get any closer."

Byakuya blinked. The only obstacle was a man dressed in an absurd costume, white and red makeup smeared on his face to over-emphasize his features. A big red ball covered his nose, and his eyes stared at the two men intently, waiting for them to advance. A clown.

Renji, however, had planted himself behind Byakuya, apparently no intention on moving from the spot.

The Kuchiki noble turned inward, noting the fluctuation of his lieutenant's reiatsu and the shaking large body behind him. The grip of his fukutaicho caused some… awkward feelings to stir within the normally collected captain.

It somewhat bothered Byakuya to see Renji so distressed about…what, that absurd looking man there? Is _that_ what it was?

"Abarai, what is the problem?" Byakuya tried.

Renji didn't answer, his gaze at the decorated person unwavering. The grip on his shoulders remained rigid.

"_Abarai_." Byakuya tried, using a more harsh tone.

The red head remained still, hardly breathing. He remained entranced by the scene before him.

Suddenly the clown stepped forward. It seemed to sense the fun it could have toying with a much larger target than itself. It must have smelled Renji's terror.

Just as quickly the vice captain shed himself of his gigai form, unsheathing Zabimaru to counterattack. "Hoero, Zabi-!"

"Renji!" Byakuya shouted.

The combined shock of Byakuya's reiatsu and the title by which he was called snapped the shinigami back to his senses. Seeing the scene for the first time, he was quite embarrassed to see his captain barely clinging to a lifeless gigai.

A very awkward predicament indeed.

"Hey, buddy, are you alright?" The man in makeup called over to the limp body. Quickly the costumed man apologized for taunting Renji, not meaning to make the man pass out.

"He will be alright," Byakuya tried his best at humanly comforting the shaken clown. Eying the disembodied shinigami, he emphasized. "Just give him a moment to regain his composure."

Renji donned his gigai, feeling very humiliated and embarrassed. The feeling multiplied when 'awaking' in the arms of his taicho.

Byakuya watched as Renji's eyes fluttered open, crimson orbs shifting around deliriously before resting on him. Byakuya felt a strange butterfly effect in his stomach at the gaze his fukutaicho gave him.

"My…friend seems to be fine, now. Thank you for your concern, however I think your presence here is not needed." Byakuya quickly spoke, hoping to get rid of the unwanted man. Renji was not panicking, but the vice captain face had paled when realizing how close the clown was.

"Sorry about that, pal…" the man shrugged, heading further inside the fun house.

--

Renji didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to pretend that nothing happened. The whole time they walked back to the safe house, the silence between them maintained an unusual tension.

They both kicked their shoes off at the door. Renji steeled himself against any outburst from Byakuya.

The captain had other plans, it seemed, for he promptly went into the bathroom and started the shower.

Both caught themselves in the ritualistic nighttime activities.

Renji was lost in his own thoughts as he tugged silently at his hair with a comb. It, as he anticipated, had all tangled from the night's venture, leaving more of a massy lump of crimson dangling from the back of his head. He would have to comb it before showering and again afterward, just to keep it straight and knot free. Then he would be able to braid it before he went to sleep.

He had worked through most of the ritual before he had even heard his captain rummaging about. Smoothing down the red locks as he worked, he ran the comb through, picking at the entwined strands still damp from the shower. It wasn't until he felt hands taking the comb from his that he jerked upright.

"Wha…" Renji started, a little shocked from the intrusion; he never thought he would be interrupted, let alone his captain being the one to violate his personal space.

Wordlessly, Byakuya gently combed the red locks. Renji could hardly contain the pleasure it induced; very rarely did he let anyone touch his hair with the amount of work that had to be put into it, but when he did, the pleasurable tingling on his scalp sent shivers across his shoulders.

"This is the least I could do for being so uncooperative and almost ruining the evening," Byakuya spoke at last, the deep melodic voice breathing into Renji's ear. His captain's voice sounded so soothing and husky, the tone causing Renji's goose bumps to rise again.

"N-no problem, Taicho," Renji gulped, clenching his teeth to stop the involuntary stutter. "I'm just glad you came around to the idea." The fukutaicho's confidence bolstered a bit at the statement. "See? Nothing's wrong with letting someone else take the lead now and then. The carnival was an excellent plan, if I do say so –" Renji sucked in his breath as he felt a tug on a lock of hair that Byakuya was working on.

"Abarai," The Kuchiki noble said. 'Don't push the point' was what the tone implied.

"Gotcha, Taicho," Renji physically winced for the effect, "Point taken."

They sat together in silence, Renji on the couch and Byakuya resting on the arm of it. Renji lost himself in the sensations, the smell of his captain freshly bathed, the small breaths between the two of them very audible in the quiet room.

For Renji it was _very_ arousing, to say the least.

He allowed himself the small indulgence, being rather glad that the towel and bathrobe covered the most obvious indication of his stimulation. It was his secret to keep.

"What will we do tomorrow, Abarai?" Byakuya practically whispered in his ear. His cock twitched involuntarily at the puff of breath against his lobe.

"I don't know." Renji whispered back. "I'll think of something tonight."

Suddenly the enticing tingle in his scalp ceased as Byakuya handed back the comb. "Inform me in the morning of our plans," With a simple twist, Byakuya assembled the crimson locks into a braid. "I am retiring to my chambers."

"Hai, Taicho," Renji coughed, regaining his modesty. "See you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when Renji awoke…or early, he couldn't tell.

It was still pitch black in the guest room he had made his own, the pale moonlight filtering through thick brocade curtains a vague indication of what time it was.

What was clear, however, was the reiatsu that spiked across Karakura, jolting the fukutaicho from his deep slumber.

_Ichigo_, Renji mumbled. It had only been a few weeks since he had seen the orange-haired substitute soul reaper, and the spiritual power that kid radiated could never be forgotten. _What the hell did he get himself into now?_

Normally the shinigami would feel the burst of white hot energy from Kurosaki, followed by the instant decline of an opposing adversary's life force. It seemed that Ichigo was having some difficulty dispatching this particular enemy.

Renji thought for a moment, two choices becoming clear in his mind.

Either help the kid out, or go back to sleep.

Sleep was much more appealing – Ichigo _was_ made an official substitute by the head honcho himself; it should be his duty to protect Karakura on his own.

Another shockwave melted his resolve to roll over and press into his mattress.

Ichigo had just released his bankai.

* * *

The streets of Karakura spread out below Renji like a carefully constructed bento box, rice and noodles an intricate part of the roadways and rivers of the city.

Honestly, he shouldn't ruminate when he was hungry.

Waking up in the middle of the night to track down an orange haired psychopath with a death wish didn't suit Renji's stomach. He paused his thoughts as he took another leap toward an anonymous rooftop.

He was awake. It was late. He was hungry. Starting to get kind of cranky now that he thought about it.

Looking for one Kurosaki Ichigo had yet to turn up results.

You would think a soul reaper that contained that much spiritual power would have been relatively easy to track – the problem was that Ichigo left residual energy _everywhere_. It made it impossible to tell where the kid ended or began a fight.

So Renji raced across rooftops, scanning for explosions, hollows, or the occasional getsuga tensho. After he took care of this, he would be back at the safe house before his captain would ever know he left.

* * *

Ichigo would never admit that an enemy so insignificant would have made him release his bankai. All he wanted to do was get this over with so he could get back to sleep and better his chances of making it to school on time.

All those thoughts were dashed as he found himself hurtling toward a building at supernatural speed. _This hollow is definitely getting on my nerves_, he thought, the impact of his body sending steel girders and chunks of concrete everywhere.

Ichigo was up and in a ready stance before the enemy had set up its offensive. In a matter of seconds the soul reaper was flash stepping, his path too quick to follow for the untrained eye.

The hollow, however, had seen through his particular capability. Ichigo was smacked away as a result of his effort.

Ichigo stood again, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "You're pretty good. Who did you say you were again?"

There was a sound of static, and suddenly the hollow was upon him, grinning maniacally. "So this is all I get from the great Kurosaki Ichigo?" the hollow retorted, casting a glance at the spatter of blood on the soul reaper's face. "My master said you would be much more challenging, but I guess things are not always as we would like. Nevertheless I will indulge you; my name is Caballion de la Rojo, espada ciento y diez."

"Sounds like a bunch of gibberish to me." Ichigo spat, coating the ground with red.

"All that talk, and nothing to back it up with. Very well shinigami – we will end this fiasco." The hollow added with a flourish.

"Yes. Let's," an ominous voice countered.

Ichigo staggered in place. Certainly the hollow had beaten him pretty good, but that didn't mean he was going to forfeit the fight. He cast a glare at the source of the familiar voice and yelled. "Stay out of this, Renji. This is between me – and _him_."

"Like hell it is." Renji retorted. "First of all, you woke me up in the middle of the night with all that spiritual pressure blowing off everywhere. Secondly, going bankai will draw all sorts of hollow out of hiding. Thirdly, after I take care of this loser, _I'm_ gonna kick your ass. Got it?" Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow at the end of his tirade to emphasize his point, shouldering the already shikai Zabimaru against his neck.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the red haired soul reaper. "Fine then, Renji. Try to take him out before I do!" With that Ichigo vanished, Zangetsu's chains rattling the only indicator that the shinigami was on the move.

Up to that point, the hollow was content to watch while the two soul reapers bantered back and forth, comically shifting attention between the two men. Once Ichigo disappeared a funny thought crossed his mind: Somehow it seemed less likely that he was going to win.

* * *

Byakuya calmly sipped a cup of tea that he had prepared. It was the middle of the night, shortly after he felt Renji's reiatsu snake out the window of his subordinate's bedroom. Apparently, his fukutaicho didn't feel the need to notify him of his departure. The Kurosaki boy's spiritual pressure woke him as well; however he had not felt a pressing desire to aid the substitute shinigami. After all Karakura was his district to maintain, despite his lack of experience.

Apparently Renji had not felt the same way.

Feeling the tendrils of spiritual pressure he could tell that three entities were clashing fiercely, though the match was increasingly becoming one sided. This was natural, though, for he considered his fukutaicho fairly powerful among the members of Gotei Thirteen.

Byakuya was not about to tell Renji that, though.

Time seemed to drag on as he continued to monitor the shifting energy, wondering what could possibly be taking his vice captain so long to return. The Kuchiki noble held himself in high regards as a patient man, though somehow he felt agitation creeping into his forethoughts.

Figuring lack of sleep the culprit, he made his way to the couch with tea in hand, gracefully sitting on the soft cushion. Less was his undignified yelp as something pointy poked him in the backside.

Setting his cup on the table, Byakuya felt around the seat to find the offensive item. Clutching some small sharp object, he pulled it from between the cushions and stared at it hard in the dim lighting. He could barely make out the recognizable ornate sakura petal design on a silver backing.

It was the cufflink he wore on the first day.

* * *

Tired, dirty, and bloody, Renji stepped on the horribly disfigured pulp of the hollow, giving it an angry twist at the end. It crunched underfoot, making the shinigami feel slightly better about the whole ordeal.

"Oi! Renji! You should stop getting in my business!" The orange haired boy shouted over to him.

"Then you need to take care of your business!" Renji retorted, shouldering a now bloodied Zabimaru.

The two warriors, now feet apart, stared harshly at each other. After a moment, a loose, disjointed laughter rose in the silence.

Ichigo slapped Renji on the back. "It's been awhile, Renji. What brings you back to Karakura?"

The tattooed shinigami rolled his eyes. "Captain's orders. He said that he wants to 'learn human customs'."

Ichigo blinked. "What?"

"That's what I said." Renji nodded. "It was actually Ukitake Taicho's idea, and Kuchiki Taicho agreed." Renji dug his pinky finger into his ear as he talked.

"Seriously?" Ichigo stared hard, eyebrow raised. "Teaching Byakuya to be more human would be like teaching a hollow to be more civilized," he spoke, shifting back to his normal shinigami attire before slinging his zanpakuto on his back.

Renji laughed, the deep throaty chuckle only reserved for especially amusing situations. "Kid, you hit it right on the nose."

"Good luck with that. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I need to get home before my dad tries to pummel Kon in his sleep. See ya around, Renji," Ichigo called as he jumped on a rooftop toward home.

Renji offered a single wave as he turned toward his own destination. Though he felt sure that his captain would not have missed him, he felt a pressing desire to return to the safe house.

* * *

Byakuya didn't know what to make of the cufflink, small and trivial, in his hand.

How did it get here? Did he put it here? Why would it be in the couch? The questions buzzed angrily in his mind, all demanding answers equally and with force.

The object itself was insignificant, but the meaning of the placement spoke volumes.

If he couldn't remember how it got here and indeed the button had been lodged in the cushion…how did it happen?

Maybe Renji might be able to come up with something that his own mind could not.

Setting the silver clasp on the table, he reclaimed his cup of tea. By the fading reiatsu, he could tell that the Kurosaki boy and his fukutaicho had eliminated the enemy. It would be a matter of time before Renji would return.

What was taking so long anyway? Byakuya thought indignantly.

* * *

Renji could really go for a steak right now.

His stomach agreed with a hearty growl.

"Ah, shut up." he chided the gurgling as he hopped to another rooftop.

The vice captain didn't realize how far away the battle was from the safe house. It felt like it was taking forever to get back home.

"When I get there, I'm going to cook the biggest breakfast known to man, shinigami and anyone else I can think of," Renji declared, mounting atop another building. "Stupid hollow."

He jumped past the Shoten in his beeline dash to the house. There wasn't even a second thought as he did so. It was too early (or late) for anyone to notice.

"Oi, freeloader-san!" A cheerful voice called out from beneath the shaded porch.

Renji almost jumped, startled that someone else was awake – even more alarmed when that someone could detect his presence. The feeling went away as quickly as it came, noting the familiar sing-song voice and cheerful demeanor.

"Urahara-san, you're awake?" Renji asked, less a question, more a surprised exclamation.

"Ah, yes, Abarai-san. I don't need much rest." Urahara still waved his paper thin fan, however the typical green apparel was replaced by an equally green spring yukata. Pale white skin poked through, revealing the hardened muscular chest beneath.

"Yeah, but still…isn't it late?"

"Not really. It's about six in the morning," he nodded in an easterly direction. Renji followed his gaze toward the lightened sky, the precious few moments before the sun broke the horizon. Clouds were painted an amazing assortment of color, from pink to orange and red. Renji was stunned by its brilliance.

"Watching the sunrise, eh? Seems like the thing for you to do." Renji chided.

"You should try it sometime, Abarai-san. The sunset is just as appealing." Urahara winked behind the fan, the trademark green striped hat also missing from his wardrobe.

Renji scratched the back of his head. "I'll keep that in mind," he spoke hesitantly.

"So," the man stirred slightly, "Not to pry, but how are things going with the captain?" The smirk never left the shop owner's face.

"Eh, Okay I guess," Renji shrugged, taking a seat next to the reclined man. "I can't say it's been easy to train a stick in the mud to do tricks." He chuckled as his own joke, still tugging at the hair assembled haphazardly in a white tie. It probably would have been better if he spent a little more time on it before leaving the safe house, but it worked.

"Looks like things are going a little better than alright to me, if that mark on your neck is any indication."

Renji froze. _Shit_. He forgot all about the bruising on his throat. Hadn't that gone away yet?

"Uh, that's…Well, it's not what you think," Renji stuttered.

"You fell on a doorknob?"

"_No!_" Renji glowered at the smiling man. Sometimes Urahara could be _impossible_.

"I apologize; it's just so easy to pick on you, Abarai-san." Urahara was practically glowing.

Even then he felt the blush high on his cheeks. That seemed to broaden the smile on the store keeper's face a little more.

"It's not like that." Renji let go a resigned sigh. What was the point in being angry with Urahara for this whole mess? "You see, It was kinda my fault. I took Kuchiki taicho to a club and neglected to tell him that we were drinking alcoholic beverages." Renji kicked at a rock with his sandal. "One thing led to another, and he wound up…taking advantage of the situation." Renji put it as vaguely as possible. It was bad enough he was reliving the event every moment since it happened. He didn't need a complete retelling of it.

"Ah," Urahara tapped the side of his head with the now closed fan. "But it all seems so…convenient."

"Convenient?" Renji puzzled, not comprehending the accusation. Renji's eyes went wide. "I did not-!"

"Hold on. I didn't mean it that way." Urahara's hands went defensively in front of his chest. "Think about it though. Maybe there's something more to our captain than meets the eye."

"What do…?" Renji puzzled, the frown at his temple causing his tattoos to bunch together. Crimson eyes shifted intently as he registered the implication. "Do you mean he _wanted_ to…?"

Urahara just sat and waved the fan, a glint in his steel grey eyes.

Great. Renji did _not_ need that thought trailing across his mind.

"Thanks, Urahara-san," he smirked, then took a second look at the rising sun. "It's getting late – I mean early…whatever. I'm sure Kuchiki Taicho'll be looking for me."

"Remember to stop by and sweep up the store." Urahara pointed as he snapped the designed folded paper together.

"Alright."

"And take this with you," he slid a package forward with the fan. "You seemed like you might need it after all that work."

It was kind of silly to be surprised that Urahara picked up on the hollow battle, but his eyes widened nonetheless. His gaze drifted to the cloth wrapped bundle, tied in a knot at the top of the package.

A _bento_ box.

Renji's eyes couldn't have gotten wider. "Arigato, Urahara-san!"

"Sweeping and cleaning is all the thanks I need." Urahara slid back down into a reclined position, crossing his arms in a relaxed pose.

"Gotcha. I'll stop by later."

* * *

Byakuya felt himself tapping impatiently on his knee. What was keeping his fukutaicho?

The tea in his cup had already chilled causing Byakuya to make a face as he sipped it. It didn't help that he was already agitated for waiting, but the thoughts that irritated him while he waited was stretching his patience past the breaking point.

Was the renegade cufflink actually worth being angry about?

If Renji explained everything from that night, why didn't he mention this?

Nonsense, he told himself. More than likely Renji placed him there to set the bedroom up. More than likely it fell off in the skirmish.

Byakuya frown deepened. Why, then, did he get the feeling that there was something more to it than that?

His thoughts were disrupted by a sudden noise in an adjoining room, more notably Renji's room. Almost relieved by the intrusion, he suddenly realized again why it was that he was waiting up for his fukutaicho. Byakuya had a dilemma.

Should he ask his vice captain about the incident? Demand an answer for his negligence? Or should he just let it go? The claim was ludicrous in itself and hardly something that Byakuya would disconcert himself over.

* * *

Renji was torn between two major decisions: Should he eat then sleep, or sleep then eat?

Descending lightly on his windowsill, he struggled internally with his body. Honestly he couldn't decide what he wanted to do more.

Shower. A third equation he didn't quite think about until he looked at his stained uniform. Definitely a shower first.

Suddenly he paused halfway to opening the window. He recognized the reiatsu of his captain reserved for occasions when Byakuya was especially aggravated. The spiritual pressure was staggeringly heavy and oppressive; He hadn't felt that kind of energy since the day he returned to Soul Society from his Karakura duties.

Renji was worried, maybe moreso for his own well being than his captain. Not like the Kuchiki noble couldn't handle himself in a tough situation with all that spiritual energy. What could possibly be troubling Byakuya?

Swallowing his fears and submitting to his sense of duty for the second time tonight, he slipped into the house and sought out his captain.

* * *

Byakuya felt the strong recognizable pressure of his fukutaicho as Renji came closer. The shinigami slipped out of his makeshift bed room, pausing at the hall and casting an arm against the wall. Byakuya's eyes gazed up at Renji, almost losing his emotionless façade as they roved over his battle weary body.

Renji looked glorious, bathed in rosy sunrise light cascading through parted curtains. His kimono was tattered and bloody, the red hue running in exaggerated and vicious looking streaks across his torso. The calm look on his face made the marks so much more prestigious.

Byakuya found he couldn't speak.

"I apologize, taicho. I should have told you I was leaving," he chuckled, putting a hand to his neck. "I know when Ichigo's in a bit of a bind, even if he doesn't." His smile broadened. "On the bright side I have this," he brought around his concealed hand to present the bento box from Urahara. "Breakfast."

Byakuya refrained from responding, simply returning to his cold and unappealing tea.

"Anyway, let me get in the shower, and then I'll set this up." Sliding the bento onto the table, Renji hurriedly began removing his hair tie and kimono. "Give me a few minutes."

Byakuya heard footsteps retreating. He looked up in time to see smooth black lines tracing the muscles along Renji's back. Then his fukutaicho was gone, the door closed behind him.

Silence claimed the room again, and it was like the vice captain had never been there. The memory, however, remained.

Byakuya replayed the image in his mind of Renji's entrance. His stance was that of a battle ready warrior. Shoulders were broad and even, the curvature of his muscles clearly discernable through the black uniform. Crimson hair trailing over unwavering, similarly colored eyes. And his tattoos…

Renji looked breathtaking. Like Kami sprung from legend. Wild, untamed, fiery and beautiful.

Byakuya thought of those black jagged lines tracing the contour of Renji's back, muscles rolling under those dark painted marks. A morbid curiously sprung when he wondered just how far down those tattoos went…

…how far…

…the tattoos…

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed. A strange sense of déjà vu flitted across his thoughts. It didn't get far as the sound of water cutting off jarred his stream of conscious thought. Then he realized that he lost track of time; how long had he been sitting there with the cold cup of tea cradled in his hands?

* * *

Toweling off in the bathroom, Renji swept his free hand over the mirror, dispersing the condensation on the smooth surface. Water droplets ran freely down the glass as he examined himself for any neglected soapy residue, drying them with the plush towel in his possession.

His let his hands roam freely over his torso, shoulders, and abdomen as his mind wandered to nothing in particular, enjoying the motion of the chore. Thoughts eventually came to his captain, and his breath hitched as he touched that spot.

Renji rolled his eyes at the physical reaction. He did not need this. Still it had been long enough, tortured with the memories of his taicho, denying his body the action that his wayward thoughts would lead him. He stroked himself slowly through the towel, almost surprised at how quickly his body responded to the few simple movements.

_Not now_, the logical part screamed. His body however prickled with the sensation of heat and denied stimulation, overruling reason entirely.

_Your captain is in the next room_. The thought only served to stimulate the fukutaicho even more.

The redhead gripped the corners of the sink tightly, peering upward at himself through the mirror. His lips were parted slightly, small wisps of air clouding the reflective surface. A blush was high on his cheeks. His eyes were barely focused, crimson orbs peering from under heavy lids.

Renji dropped his head, letting the red strands fall forward onto his face. Giving into his body's needs, a hand reached for the now throbbing organ, the neglected towel falling unceremoniously to the floor.

He ran his thumb along the underside of his cock, sending another wave of chills down his spine. Gripping tighter, he gave a few experimental strokes. Stifling a moan that threatened to expose him he clenched his teeth, causing the thin wisps of air to strain past the narrow opening. His grip tightened both on the corner of the sink and on himself, enveloped in the satisfying sensation it caused.

Vivid memories of Byakuya fueled his desires, the images of his taicho naked and panting sent him into a frenzy; his strokes quickened and a whimper tumbled from his lips.

Teetering on the edge of awareness he realized the sound he made, he reigned in the last bit of self control left and bit his bottom lip. Just a little more: a little closer to his goal. His vision swam in the self induced euphoria as he thought of his captain again, but this time it was Byakuya who had his hands on him, stroking, touching, kissing with those delicate lips.

His pulse rocked through his body, his heartbeat racing from his ministrations. Renji could barely stand it; he needed his release, yet his body was still building to that critical moment. His pace was frenzied, the pace only brought on by the need of passion.

Renji wanted his captain. He wanted to feel the Kuchiki trembling from desire like he was now, barely able to stand, whispers of his name caught on partially opened lips. That excruciating heat was so intense he felt like he would be burned.

He nearly cried out at the thrust into his hand, the droplets there coating his fingertips as he gripped harder, pumping with abandon. He was lost on himself, carried away completely as he re-experienced his lustful act with Byakuya. His hips rocked as he tunneled into his own fist, wishing the hand was his taicho as he forcefully pumped into the dark haired noble. In his mind Byakuya was spread out before him, those slender yet calloused hands raking across his back.

Renji's thoughts turned again, and this time he was spreading for Byakuya, his commanding and strict superior probing as those skilled hands took him. The raven haired shinigami taking control and lusting after him. Entering into him, taking advantage of him…

Renji did moan, low and drawn as he arched, his climax thundering through his body as he forced himself through his hand, the white, milky substance coating the inside of the sink. Every pulse caused an additional wave, causing a coupling cry to rise from his throat Renji shuddered, clutching hard to himself as the climax ripped from his body. Soon the feeling passed and another sensation welled in its place; the desire to out into the living room and take Byakuya like he had in his visions. To have his captain take him.

His cock twitched in response, the member taking on a half hard position in his hand.

Renji knew that it wasn't possible. If he revealed how he felt it would jeopardize everything; not only the cover up, but his work relationship as a subordinate officer. He could even be transferred to a different squad. He struggled to regain control over his sensibilities. After a moment to let his pulse return to normal, he cleaned himself and the sink off. Physical desires staved for the time being, he encircled himself with the towel and opened the door.

Crossing to the bedroom he donned his favorite yukata. For the first time he realized the irony of the pink sakura petals that decorated the edges of the fabric.

* * *

Byakuya had sat calmly on the couch as he heard Renji roaming through the house. He wasn't so unobservant as to miss a semi-nude fukutaicho go into the guest room, noting the long jagged tattoos that disappeared underneath the towel. The grip on his cold tea cup tightened.

Why he was filled with these unchecked feelings he wasn't sure. Byakuya knew that these emotions he harbored were not a justifiable thing to have for his subordinate. All he could do was sit and focus on the cup in his hands, warmed only by this own body heat.

* * *

Renji came back out of the bedroom fully clothed and even hungrier than before. Destroying a hollow and sating his own physical needs took a toll on Renji's energy level. His stomach growled in response.

"Alright taicho, you ready?" Renji displayed a wide toothy smile. Slick red tresses bounced against his chest as he settled into an adjacent couch. Removing the bento tie, he slid the box open and admired the contents.

"Wow," was all the vice captain could afford to say. Inside was an assortment of all delicacies that Renji had only tried once or twice in his life. Sweet, spicy and savory dishes all perfectly combined into one set.

And there was takoyaki.

Renji smiled. Urahara sure knew how to make them. It even seemed that Byakuya was impressed, because his eyes were widened at Renji before the shinigami quickly looked away.

"This is great, isn't it, Taicho?" Renji was still smiling. "Got the rest of the sunrise to watch and the best damn meal on the planet. Couldn't ask for anything else – I can die happy."

"Renji." Byakuya's monotone voice cut through his cheerful dialogue.

"What?"

"There's only one pair of chopsticks."

"Wha-" Renji comically looked around, in, and underneath the box, seemingly hoping that one would materialize out of nowhere. "No way!"

Renji's tattooed eyebrows knitted together as he thought about the conversation with Urahara. "Seems convenient, indeed," Renji mumbled.

The vice captain thought about splitting the sticks between them, but he didn't like the notion of trying to stab his food. Taking the sushi out by hand was less appealing because he _knew_ that Byakuya would say _something_. The best course of action would be to let his captain have the chopsticks out of courtesy and –

Byakuya took the chopsticks from the table and promptly broke them. Rolling them in his hands, he glanced up at this fukutaicho. "We will share them."

Renji's mouth sagged a bit, not preventing the 'huh?' that left his mouth.

"It can be perfectly acceptable that two mature shinigami partake in sharing a pair of chopsticks?" Byakuya commented evenly, taking up the first roll with the utensil. "Am I correct, Fukutaicho?"

"Er, hai, taicho." Renji stuttered, not exactly sure where his captain was going with this.

"Good." Byakuya ended his statement with a bite of salmon and rice, abruptly handing the sticks over to Renji.

They mostly ate in silence, passing the chopsticks between them. Renji was a bit squeamish with the idea since he often heard from Matsumoto that sharing utensils was considered indirect kissing.

What Renji didn't know was that Byakuya was entertaining a similar concept.

Sitting back, Byakuya decided that now would be the best time to confront Renji about a few things. "Why did you neglect to inform me you were going to help that Kurosaki boy with a hollow?" Byakuya managed as monotone as possible.

Renji made a noncommittal noise as he finished chewing. "Because I knew it would be a piece of cake. I thought I'd be back here before you woke up."

"Hm." Byakuya rose, walking into the kitchen to prepare more tea. After a long pause he added, "Make sure you inform me the next time you decide to spend time with that _boy_."

Renji swallowed. Renji was well versed in each of the subtleties of Kuchiki Byakuya, mainly from personal experience. Sufficed to say this particular expression was completely new. He wasn't sure if he heard right, but it sounded as though Byakuya was…_jealous_…from the underlying tone in his voice.

"Uh, sure, Taicho."

"Another thing, Abarai," Byakuya gestured to the cufflink still resting on the furthest corner of the table. "I found that in the couch. Do you know how it got there?"

Renji almost choked on the food he had just eaten. "In…the couch?"

Byakuya simply nodded.

"Well, uh…" Renji stalled. He was completely off his guard and his captain expected a response. "Well, I uh, lay – er sat you on the couch so that I could prepare your quarters. It must have fallen off in the struggle – er, because you were _really_ out of it by then." Renji shrugged. There was no way in hell Byakuya would believe that.

Byakuya sat silently, eyes boring a hole through the vice captain. "What you say seems to correspond with your previous testament. Very well, Abarai."

Reji would have breathed a sigh of relief had Byakuya not been in such close quarters. Instead, Renji reached for a takoyaki, staying mindful of the crumbs. It was kind of unnerving being watched while he ate – at least Byakuya seemed content with it.

* * *

The weather was a little warmer than it had been, so Renji had chose to wear a black athletic shirt. Byakuya vied for a red long sleeved button down shirt rolled up at the elbows. Both favored blue jeans today, Renji's a fraction baggier than his counterpart.

"The…zoo, you say?" Byakuya reiterated the statement, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, yeah." Renji scratched at the back of his head, then pushed his thumbs into the belt loops of his pants. "It's the best thing I could come up with for today."

"How does looking at numerous animals locked in cages stimulate social interaction?"

"Well, we don't have anything like this in Soul Society," Renji countered "and many people in the human realm have strong convictions for preserving animals in danger of extinction." Renji smirked, pleased with his rebuttal.

"Unless I run into an animal activist I have no interest in watching beasts running amuck in false environments."

Renji sighed. "It's not as bad as you make it sound. Besides we'll be on a tour. They'll actually explain why these creatures are important, and you can ask questions. That's really the whole purpose; you ask me questions all the time, you need to interact with other people too."

Byakuya put a hand to his chin, finger stroking the side of his jaw. "Very well then," he said after a moment. "Proceed."

Renji did a mental fist pump. Day three was off of the 'to do' list. Now all he had to worry about was tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that…Four more days, then he could go home and forget this whole weird Byakuya-the-latently-menacing-sex-in-Karakura captain adventure. None too soon.

The zoo was little further to journey on foot, so Renji opted to travel by public transportation. Watching his captain squirm for ten minutes on the bus was amusing to say the least. Apparently walking among masses of people was fine; sitting next to them while they attempted to fall asleep on you was not. So Renji, doing the gentlemanly thing to do, relinquished his single seat at the front of the bus for Byakuya and stood at the handholds.

Public transportation proved to be an enlightening experience for the red haired shinigami.

A little girl no more than five kept staring at him, or more accurately his tattoos. She seemed awestruck as her eyes wandered over the jagged black lines that disappeared underneath the sleeveless shirt he wore. Having his hair down kept people from noticing the tattoos on his forehead and though he hated hiding his marks of achievement, people in the human realm tended to not have the same reaction as those in the Soul Society.

Renji smiled at the girl and she shyly smiled back before hiding behind her mother. The child's parent was interested in the tattoos as well, but for obviously different reasons. She gave the shinigami a wink and the lustiest gaze she could muster.

Renji was entirely approving of her advances, but as he returned her gaze he felt a strange heavy aura descend on him. One glance at Kuchiki Taicho confirmed that he should refrain from pursuing her.

Hiding the look of dissatisfaction he wordlessly shouldered in the direction of his captain and shrugged. She nodded in understanding. That didn't stop her from sliding him her number as the mother and daughter exited at the next stop.

Renji's smile remained for the duration of the trip.

Exiting the bus, Renji paid for the tickets at the zoo entrance and escorted his captain inside. They met up with the tour guide preparing to depart along a trail aptly named 'woodland adventure'. Moments later, the large group was making its way through the park-like trail.

Elephants, wild cats and bears later, Byakuya had begun to change his tune about 'animals in cages'.

"It seems that the owners of this establishment have gone through extreme pains to replicate these creatures' natural habitats" Byakuya mused.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Renji nodded.

"Renji, do you feel akin to that mammal over there?" Byakuya pointed to a hairy monkey in a glass enclosure entitled 'baboon'.

"No," he responded defensively, until he looked at Byakuya, a small smirk playing on the shinigami's lips.

Renji felt his heart stop. This was it, he was going to die. Kuchiki Byakuya, sixth division stick-up-ass king, just cracked a joke at Renji's expense.

"Zabimaru is not a baboon, he's a nue." Renji corrected, failing at keeping the smirk off his face. "What about you, taicho? Is Senbonzakura a monkey?"

Byakuya's smile wavered only slightly. "Not at all. I don't think that she would take kindly to that accusation, either."

Renji, knowing his captain the way he did he expected that to be a threat; however the captain kept smiling and walking along with the tour group as if nothing happened.

_Maybe it would be good to get my heart checked out after all this was over_, he thought. _This has got to be bad for my health._

* * *

Renji was proud of his captain to say the least. Byakuya asked the tour guide questions and even attempted interacting with other members of the group. It wasn't much to say the least, but Renji felt that his captain was finally getting the hang of, well, being human.

He was startled from his reflections when he heard his name called. Redirecting his attention toward his captain he was confronted with the oddest look on Byakuya's face.

"Renji, what is 'ice cream'?" Byakuya spoke, a serious look on his face.

"What?" Renji glanced in the direction that the captain pointed. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you've _never_ had ice cream?"

"I would be able to tell you that if I knew exactly what it was," Byakuya looked away, an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Er, well…" Renji scratched his head. "It's frozen cream."

The notion was less than appealing for the captain. Renji couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Byakuya's face.

"No, no…that's not exactly right. What I mean is…it's like…" Renji looked up, rubbing his finger along his chin line. "Red bean paste is kind of similar, but the texture is completely different…"

Seeing the indifferent gaze in his taicho's eyes, he suddenly was seized with an idea.

"Why don't you just try it? You're guaranteed to like it – I'd even bet on it." Renji smirked, encircling his captain's arm with his own. He was met with little resistance as they strode up to the little stand.

"Can I help you gentleman?" An older woman greeted them at the counter.

"Certainly," Renji replied loudly. "My, er, friend here would like a scoop of vanilla in a cone." The smile he wore was infectious, causing the attendant to smile in response.

"Will that be all?"

"Ah…strawberry for me." Renji responded, running his free hand through his hair as he spoke. "Not much a fan of chocolate," he said aside to Byakuya.

After the desserts were obtained and paid for, both shinigami walked to a park bench and seated themselves in the shade.

"Alright, taicho," Renji stated determinately. "There's a way to eat this so you don't make a mess."

"If this food is so difficult to eat, then…"

Renji held a hand up to interrupt the train of thought. "It's fun, not difficult," he paused, showing his ice cream to the captain. "Notice the way it melts? You have to lick the sides so it doesn't drip on your clothes."

Renji was well on his way to finishing the dessert when he noticed his captain clutch his temple, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Renji voiced his concern.

"I had a headache…" Byakuya murmured, "But now it's gone."

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Brain freeze."

"What?"

"It's a condition that you get when you eat too much cold food all at once." Renji smirked.

"It would have been nice to mention something sooner." Byakuya dismissed the redhead and returned to poking his tongue at the frozen dessert.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the two shinigami headed back to the safe house. One amusing bus ride back, and they were stepping off the bus, Renji trying hard to keep from laughing.

"I do not like public transportation," Byakuya stated in his most disgusted tone. "We _will_ refrain from doing so again."

"Aw, come on taicho," Renji chided. The rest of the statement died in his throat as Byakuya turned his frigid gaze toward the fukutaicho; apparently the chubby, _smelly_, man that he was forced to sit next to was the last straw and clearly drew a red 'x' through 'bus rides'.

"Gotcha, taicho." Renji's smile remained in his eyes as the two shinigami started their trek back to the house.

Renji had stuck his hands in his pockets and walked in silence with his captain. The atmosphere despite the lack of words was comfortable, which in the vice captain's experience was a new and positive experience between them. Renji found the situation rather…pleasant.

As they rounded a corner they encountered an all too familiar face, complete with abundant reiatsu. Renji immediately felt the repulsion of Byakuya's spirit energy in response. The tattooed shinigami's reaction, however, was completely different.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Renji strode up to the teenager, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. "Long time since I seen you last! What brings you to this part of town?"

Ichigo head turned upright, apparently completely oblivious to his surroundings until that moment. He shot a glance toward the two shinigami, then quickly behind and forward again, a look of total disbelief and doom written on his face.

Ichigo quickly veered around the corner, taking both men with him in the process. "Now's not a good time –" he started, nervously glancing back from were he came.

"Ichigo! That's my boy!" a deep, hearty tone sounded, a man comically rounding the corner on one foot. "Making friends so quickly, and just by walking down the street! You make your old man proud!"

Renji took in the sight of an older man with a scruffy beard and unkempt hair, smiling widely at Ichigo and company. He could almost see the bead of sweat drop from Ichigo's brow as the older man paraded around, continuing to praise his son.

"Today we're spending time with dad." Ichigo spoke through clenched teeth. "He was whining that we hardly do things together anymore, so he planned a family outing…for three days straight."

"And today's the zoo!" The man dramatically pointed outward, signaling the current direction of travel. His bottom lip stuck out, a caricature of seriousness on his face.

"Yeah," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It'd be better if you get out of here quickly or –"

"And then, to the beach!" Ichigo's father pointed outwards in the opposite direction. "Fun in the sun with my beautiful family! If only my darling Masaki could be here with us to enjoy this blissful family outing…" His hand clasped together, his expression completely changed to that of contemplation and sadness.

Ichigo's frown amplified. "I personally don't care, but it's either this or school. There's not much of a choice."

"You're just mad 'cause you lost the vote." A girl's voice sounded behind Ichigo's father.

Ichigo visibly twitched. "As I said, you guys better just head out of –"

"So, what are your new friend's names, son? We have to call them something." The man pointed rigorously at himself while puffing out his chest. "My name's Kurosaki Isshin, and these are my two exquisite, beautiful, _gorgeous_ daughters Karin and Yuzu!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the one with light brown hair peeked out from behind the over-exaggerating man.

The other girl had no hesitation in kicking her dad out of the way. "Don't mind him, he's just stupid."

"Oh, so cruel to your only father…" The man whimpered on the ground, cradling his bruised face in his hands.

"I'm Karin." she ignored the blubbering man. "So, how do you two know my brother?"

Renji blinked several times before replying. "Uh…"

Byakuya spoke up, preventing Renji from sputtering further. "We are exchange students at Kurosaki's school. This is Abarai Renji; I am Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Wonderful!" Isshin stood, ignoring the boot shaped print etched in his forehead. "Whaddayasay, Ichigo? Let's invite your friends to the beach tomorrow!"

Isshin proceeded to headlock his son while Ichigo desperately tried to dodge his father's grasp, all the while finding some voice to refuse the invitation.

"Sorry Ichigo, can't take it back. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Isshin spoke in a sing song voice, hopping away with his son still in tow. Ichigo's sisters reluctantly followed them down the street.

"That was…" Byakuya began.

"Odd?" Renji completed.

"…mildly disturbing." Byakuya corrected, continuing his pace towards the safe house.

The rest of the walk was quiet, the soft shuffle of shoes on concrete the only sound between the two shinigami. Neither man was thinking about anything in particular as they rounded the last turn into the yard of the temporary home.

Renji glanced up at the sky, noticing the sun on the horizon. On a whim, instead of going into the house, he sat down on the stairs.

Byakuya stared at his fukutaicho.

"Sit," Renji gestured. "Let's watch the sun set."

Wordlessly, and after more than a moment of silence, Byakuya claimed the rest of the wooden step.

The sky took on a reddish hue.

"Nice night." Renji breathed.

"Indeed." Byakuya commented.

As the sun disappeared behind residential houses, orange and red fused with the clouds and added to the already breathtaking display of beauty.

"He was right." Renji spoke aloud.

Byakuya shifted his gaze, a questioning look on his face.

"Never mind," The fukutaicho grinned, shrugging slightly.

As the sun turned from a purple hue into the dark blue of nighttime, Renji was startled as Byakuya initiated the next line of conversation.

"Do you…wish to go?"

"Wait…what?" Renji was confused about what his captain had just asked, his inner thoughts completely out of context with the abrupt statement. "You mean inside? I guess it _is_ rather chilly…"

Byakuya only turned his gaze toward the other shinigami, his usual nonchalant expression taking on a frown.

After mulling the inquiry over in his mind for a moment he replied again. "You mean the beach?" he said, his tone much more surprised than he would of liked.

Byakuya neither agreed nor denied Renji's discovery, simply turning his attention back toward the setting sun.

"Well, I…" Renji stumbled over his words. "I guess…" The shinigami suddenly straightened on the stoop, eyes locking squarely with that of his captain. "Yes. I would like that."

"I see." Byakuya responded. The noble rose stiffly and stepped up the remaining stairs to the door. "Then I shall retire. Notify me when we must depart."

"Sure," Renji also stood, fumbling with his pocket for the keys. "I'll have to stop by Urahara's shop to pick up bathing suits and towels, so we can go after that."

Byakuya looked at his fukutaicho questioningly. "Bathing suits?"

Renji scratched his head. "Your guess is as good as mine, actually. I only heard about the beach and swimming through Ichigo. That's one thing I never got a chance to do."

"I thought I was the _only_ student on this excursion." Byakuya hinted amusement in his voice.

"Despite what you may think of me taicho, I don't know _everything_ about socializing." Renji flashed a toothy smile as he twisted the key, releasing the doorknob as the door opened.

"Indeed," Byakuya replied, walking past his fukutaicho and into the bedroom. "Good night, Abarai."

"See you tomorrow, Taicho."

* * *

Renji couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as he closed the door to his bedroom. In the time spent with his taicho he felt that the tension between them was beginning to dissolve. There was even a reprieve from the awkward feelings that had been assaulting him relentlessly, though the occasional spike of sexual tension made itself known it the back of his thoughts.

Maybe things can work out…he subconsciously wondered, until he realized what he just thought. There was no way that things between him and his captain could turn out that way. The threat of losing his position in sixth division or a possible demotion took the smile off of his face.

He just needed to make it past these next few days, then all could be forgotten, he reassured himself.

* * *

Byakuya couldn't help but frown as he lay on the futon. Something was very wrong with the way things were panning out between himself and his subordinate. Joking and general amusement were subjects that he found himself subconsciously lapsing into, despite his strict noble upbringing. If the Kuchiki elders would see him now, acting like a fool in most dire circumstances…at any moment Aizen could initiate a strike against this world, and if it gets far enough – _Soul Society_…

What kind of captain would allow this behavior?

Byakuya rubbed his temple with his hand. A _war_ brewing while he and his fukutaicho enjoy themselves on the beaches of Karakura…what a repulsive notion. _Why_ had he even suggested it?

That wasn't nearly as appalling as the feelings that his vice captain had begun to elicit in him. Strange instances like watching his subordinate eat or the way he smiled…all began to provoke some inane reaction in the normally cool-headed captain. Even thinking about those moments made chills race along his skin. He felt hot and cold at the same time, and there were…_other_ responses that Byakuya would not disclose due to their personal nature.

Maybe something was wrong with his gigai?

Byakuya nodded. Indeed he had been spending too much time in a gigai body lately. The physical manifestation felt strange enough against his spiritual energy, but the prolonged effect may be causing this…_abnormal_ conduct.

Taking a deep breath, the captain disconnected himself from the body, shifting his corporeal form next to the lifeless one.

To say he was surprised that the feelings remained was an understatement.

Reassuming the gigai, he attempted to go to sleep and forget about the whole ordeal, but somehow he felt that the endeavor would not be successful.

He felt a wisp of a smile when he thought about Renji, though the idea was completely blasphemous.

Both men, however, could not deny that they were looking forward to tomorrow in their own way – for better or for worse.


	4. Chapter 4

10,872. That's how many words this chapter has. Anyway, this chapter was a long time coming. It took forever, and I was constantly working on it. Hope you enjoy :) P.S. As a warning I do change POV often. If the characters are apart, I page break - if they're not, I don't. Let me know if the readability is still okay.

* * *

He awoke, his breathing labored and heavy in his ears. Sweat clung to dark strands of hair, matted against his skin where it fell against his cheek.

A dream. It was simply a dream.

Mental imagery never scathed him. Not even when he was a child did nightmares trouble him.

Why now?

He carefully threaded his fingers through unkempt hair, mildly agitated that the kenseikan was not there to keep the locks in place. He was smoothing the remaining strands back when he heard a light tap on the door.

"What is it Abarai?" Byakuya murmured, too quietly for the lieutenant to hear. His voice was drowned out by Renji's deeper voice, asking through the wooden panels the question he would expect from his subordinate.

"I'm fine," he spoke a little more clearly. "Return to your quarters, Abarai."

Much to the Byakuya's dismay, the soft click of the door latch and Renji's tall silhouette graced the entrance of his room, though he distinctly recalled dismissing the fukutaicho. Be that as it may, he decided to give a small allowance and permit Renji to enter.

"Taicho. I apologize for intruding, but the reiatsu from your room was too unusual to ignore." The doorway widened as Renji pressed against the frame, locking his arm above him in a casual stance. "Is there anything you need?"

"Abarai. I am quite capable of handling my own nightmares. I am not a child."

"I didn't say that."

"Then you may return to your quarters. I assure you that I…" Byakuya trailed, watching as Renji took several steps closer.

Renji's hair was down, crimson trailing down into his eyes and onto this shoulders. His yukata was disheveled as though hastily thrown on and tied, the ends of the sash slipping out at his waist. Dark tattoos glistened on his skin, the sheen of sweat amplifying the already attractive marks in the moonlight.

Slowly, deliberately, Renji placed his hands on the cushion, the light through the curtains bright enough to catch a glimpse of the shinigami's face. The admiration of Renji's features was enough to snap Byakuya to his senses.

"Abarai, I _demand_…"

Renji put a hand up to interrupt the thought. "It could be fun, not difficult," he cryptically spoke as the vice captain moved closer and closer still, until he was a hairs-breadth away from Byakuya.

Then, with all the grace and gentleness Byakuya had ever felt, Renji kissed him.

It was then that Kuchiki Byakuya, sixth division captain of Soul Society, was afraid to even move.

No words were exchanged as Renji's gaze traveled, silently appraising his captain. Byakuya was already disheveled after awaking from such a disturbing vision, that the robe that he had worn to bed had come undone in his restlessness. The fukutaicho eyes rested on the lithe torso of his captain, again capturing his lips with his own.

"Aba…" Byakuya started, but his breath was stolen as Renji's lips pressed against his thin pale neck, licking at the juncture of his collarbone.

Chills flashed across his skin, an unwanted reaction of Renji's ministrations. Despite Byakuya sincere desire to stop, he could not find a voice with which to protest.

"Relax, Taicho…" Renji's husky voice continued, pressing the captain back on his mattress. Light, featherlike kisses barely touched his skin, trailing lower and lower as Byakuya wordlessly watched on.

_Why am I letting him do this? Why am I_…he thought, heartbeat racing in his chest. It pounded so loudly he was sure that Renji would be able to hear it.

Renji straddled Byakuya's legs without interrupting the course downward. He stopped at a very apparent, very _aroused_ spot on the captain's torso.

Byakuya instantly felt his cheeks heat at the obviousness of his body. He thought to bark another command to remove the vice captain from his room, but the simple notion of Renji being his _subordinate_ sparked more unnatural feelings of stimulation; he did not need that mental image.

Renji was above him now, barely brushing his lips across his skin. Even the lightest touches caused the captain to overreact, his body becoming rigid, bending ever so slightly toward Renji's advances.

It was a small gesture, but enough to provoke Renji further. Pausing for a moment to gaze at Byakuya, he breath sent a wisp of air against heated skin.

"What…" he trailed watching the fukutaicho move toward the juncture of his hips. All he could do was stare wide eyed as Renji moved over his body.

Slowly, deliberately, and without taking his eyes off Byakuya, Renji lowered his mouth to the aroused member, tongue dipping into the slit.

Chills raced again as Byakuya involuntarily arched, breathing in sharply. With Renji touching him that way, and Renji kissing him like that, it was impossible to stop from reacting to this treatment.

Renji 's mouth worked onto the shaft and Byakuya gripped the sheets, his hands tightening on the thin material as Renji pressed onward, more of the member disappearing into the forgiving, hot mouth.

Something in Byakuya snapped. Watching the redhead perform was beyond temptation and provocation. Overcoming his senses, he threaded his hands in the thick mane and pulled enough to elicit a small moan from the fukutaicho. Crimson locks cascaded over Byakuya's semi reclined pose as Renji continued his ministrations.

Blood pounded in his ears and he wondered if Renji could feel his heavy heartbeat under his hands. Byakuya thought it would be glorious to let Renji finish him. He was already so close to climax he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, the heat beginning to take control. But he had another idea.

Tugging enough to maneuver Renji, but not enough to cause pain, Byakuya pulled Renji forward and crushed his lips onto the fukutaicho's, heated with passion and intensity. Lust drove him to quicken his actions, kissing every part of his subordinates' features and stopping ever so subtly to taste the tattoo on his brow.

Byakuya's hands now roamed over Renji's broad musculature, pressing against skin and tracing along defined muscles. How hard his fukutaicho had trained to surpass him, he thought; was _this_ a battle his subordinate could win?

Byakuya rose his lips close to Renji's, trembling skin affirming the fukutaicho's desire driven state. Renji's half lidded eyes widened as Byakuya spoke the simple phrase.

_Undress._

Both men removed the light yukata they had worn, though the loose materials had very nearly fallen off on its own. Renji was dropping the fabric as Byakuya came from behind him, caressing kissing and massaging certain parts of Renji's nude form.

Byakuya's wonders were confirmed about whether or not Renji's tattoos stopped at the waistline. He nipped at the tanned skin of his neck, pressing the fukutaicho further until he stumbled forward on the bed, taking Byakuya with him.

What a sight, Byakuya thought, silently appraising Renji's back and buttocks while the vice captain adjusted his balance on his knuckles, one leg on, one leg off the yukata.

_Stop right there. _

Renji froze, his breath now in short bursts.

Byakuya traced the tattoos lightly on Renji's back with one hand while the other reached for something on the nightstand.

Then he was cautiously preparing Renji, using the lotion he kept beside the bed purposely for the gigai. Renji had mentioned earlier that these bodies were prone to dryness; he would never have thought about this particular usage.

Bodies pressed together as Byakuya slowly entered Renji's waiting body, enjoying the tenseness of his fukutaicho. It was indescribable how he felt – so hot and tight, so perfectly ready as he slid further in, all the way down to the base.

In torturous moments he was able to slide in and out fully, teasing Renji with the slow deliberate movements. He stroked at Renji's arousal, causing Renji to moan aloud and plead in the same breath. The pace increased slowly, from a rocking casual speed to an intense thrust, Byakuya's pressing need to orgasm taking control of his body and fueling his passion.

He was close, so close, and all the little sounds Renji was making further pressed his desire. He felt the fire stir in the pit of his stomach, the familiar tingle in the base of his spine as it centralized at the point of his erect member. His cock stiffened from the coming climax, causing Renji to groan in satisfaction as he pumped into the redhead.

Closer…_closer_…one more thrust would yield his peak…

A loud thud brought Byakuya out of his reverie. Stunned by the brilliance of light through his curtains and the loud knocking at his bedroom door, Byakuya finally came to a feasible conclusion about what had just transpired.

_I…was having a dream..._he sighed to himself.

"Taicho, I'm heading over to Urahara's now," Renji spoke through the wooden paneling. "I'll be back soon, alright?"

Byakuya wondered why Renji would wake him for such a trivial matter in the first place, but the previous night came flooding back to him as if in response. Byakuya had very nearly gotten angry at his fukutaicho for that very reason. He dismissed the notion.

"Hai. Arigato, Abarai," Byakuya croaked, his voice failing him in its morning use.

"See you in a bit." Renji's voice declined, followed by a distant closing door.

Now Byakuya was left alone, undoubtedly awake, with an aching problem.

That which he was determined to ignore.

Centuries of life in Soul Society trained him to be in control of emotions that a human would otherwise indulge in. Well practiced in the arts of control, the captain tied his robe and went into the bathroom for a shower.

This captain, however, never had to deal with the raw feeling of a gigai body.

The shower bead hit his skin hard, the hot spray releasing goosebumps across his skin of aching arousal. Byakuya clutched at the tiled wall as he took in the wash of excitement. The gigai responded to water as well in this state? It seemed that he would not be getting a reprieve of this unwanted feeling, despite his sincere concentration to rid himself of it.

Looking down at the stubborn erection, an alien thought wormed its way into his thoughts. Why not indulge?

Byakuya snorted disgustedly to himself, but did not dismiss the idea entirely.

Why not? Renji would be gone for a quite a few minutes, probably longer…

Byakuya felt a new, less foreign curiosity crowd his thoughts. How far could this go?

Grabbing for the soap and some fluffy thing that Renji recommended for washing, Byakuya lathered the soap and pressed the delicate puff against his chest. Involved with the chore of cleaning, his thoughts turned wayward again. Still the gigai betrayed his thoughts.

Slowly, sensuously he reached for the aching shaft and sucked in his breath. It was so sensitive, almost too much to bear. Throwing caution to the wind, he experimentally stroked the weeping shaft, knees nearly buckling from the wave of pleasure that tingled in his body.

* * *

Renji moved quickly toward Urahara shoten, a handful of tasks sitting at the edge of his mind. Sweep the floor, grab bathing suits, get some food…

Thoughts drifted to the strange aura permeating Byakuya's quarters earlier. Renji had hoped that his knocking had brought the captain out of whatever bad dream he was having; a mildly agitated Byakuya was the last thing he needed around Ichigo and company.

Renji passed the shoten retaining wall and walked through the alley to the back door. He spotted Ururu and Jinta at their customary post, playing baseball outside. He nodded and smiled at the two and continued towards Urahara's office, a surprisingly large but empty room in the center of the shop.

"Oi, Urahara-san," Renji called out. "I stopped by for a few things."

"Ah, freeloader-san!" Urahara called out from beside him, slightly scaring Renji in the process.

"I thought you be…" Renji pointed, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Ah yes, however no work would get done if I sat around in my office all day." Urahara smiled, poking Renji with his fan. "The broom is against the wall over there."

"Hai." Renji obliged, continuing to talk to the shop keeper as he walked away. "I was wondering if we could borrow some certain clothing."

"And what kind would that be?"

Renji scratched his head, handling the broom in the other. "Well, Ichigo's family invited me and the captain to the beach…" he trailed after noticing the smirk on Urahara's face.

"What?" the redhead impatiently huffed.

"How did you two get mixed up with the Kurosaki family of all the people in Karakura?" Urahara asked, the smile never leaving his eyes.

"Uh…it's a long story, Urahara-san," Renji sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, you need specific clothing for this, correct?" The grin on Urahara's face curled into a mischievous smirk. "You'll be picking out something for you and Kuchiki-san?"

Renji couldn't help but think about when he'd picked out Byakuya's clothes before. That lead to how the captain had outright refused to wear undergarments with his jeans; Renji couldn't stop the subtle blush rising on his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah…well…" the vice captain stuttered shifting uncomfortably under Urahara's gaze. He turned to the broom, brushing it along the stone grey floor of the shoten.

"Don't worry," Urahara lazily waved his fan, "I've got _plenty_ of outfits for gigais; I'm sure you'll find _something_ interesting."

Renji gulped. That's kind of what he was afraid of. What exactly _could_ he pick out for his captain that wouldn't cause him mountains of problems later?

"I can always help you out…" he heard Urahara finish as the green clothed man disappeared into the backroom storage area, gesturing with the now closed fan.

Renji got the distinct impression that picking out clothes with Urahara could be just as embarrassing as picking out something himself. However, pawning the choice of clothing as Urahara's idea seemed infinitely better than claiming his own inadequacy.

"Arigato Urahara-san, I'd appreciate your help." Renji replied, picking up the pace of sweeping.

One clean room and a few moments later, Urahara was holding a large bag filled with assorted material. Dumping the bundle of cloth onto the table, it became absolutely clear on just how embarrassing bathing suits could be. Renji was seriously considering hiding out in the safe house for the remaining days in Karakura rather then decide on which vibrantly colored cloth his captain would wear.

Not that there would be anything wrong with how Byakuya would look in a swimsuit…

As a matter of fact, all of the outfits splayed on the table would definitely show off his captain's lean figure…

His smooth, alabaster skin…

His…

Renji's mouth dried as he was sucked into another daydream of his captain.

"Renji."

"H-huh?"

"You're staring."

"Oh. Sorry, Urahara-san."

"Anyway, like I was saying," Urahara intentionally drew out, as if making sure Renji was paying attention, "This is my entire stock of swimsuits. As you can see, there are several different colors and even more styles," he declared, gesturing with the fan. "All of these are at your disposal."

"But how can I pick?" He waved his hand at the numerous garments.

"Relax." Urahara began as he sorted out the clothes. "These are the most popular right now," he put several bathing suits in a group. "These are a little trendier," more material into a set. "These…well, are exotic – and these are plain."

Renji was immediately taken by a boxer-like red and white bathing suit that seemed to have some sort of flower pattern on it. What drew him to the pair was a specifically tribal marking that reminded him of his own tattoos.

"I want that one." Renji lifted the material out of some shiny pink and navy blue fabric.

"I figured as much." Urahara crossed his arms. "Now, what about your captain?"

"Uh…" Renji thought, eyes shifting through the numerous decorative patterns on the table.

"How about this one?" Urahara picked up a stringy looking thing that Renji didn't realize was a bathing suit until closer inspection. "Wha– No!"

"Aw…" Urahara pouted, but put the material down.

Renji stroked his chin. What the hell _would_ his captain like?

* * *

Beads of spray washed along his back as he thumbed along the heated skin. It ached with an intensity he hadn't felt in quite literally decades – the Kuchiki noble usually had a tight reign over his senses.

This body, however, this gigai seemed to respond to its own needs, enslaving him to some physical emotion he hadn't needed or wanted for years. He couldn't deny or ignore it.

At this moment it seemed to be past the point of the physical need for release; his body ached and tingled as the water cascaded down his hair, his back. The soap made his skin pleasantly smooth and slick as he slid his hand over his shaft.

He moaned quietly, his hardened cock twitching in his grasp. He tried to envision something to spur him onward, but came up shorthanded when he thought of anyone in soul society with remote female appeal. Kuchiki Byakuya of sixth division was not attracted to anyone.

Yet why on earth did he have a dream concerning his fukutaicho of all people? It wasn't like there was a physical attraction to the red haired shinigami at all…

Not even his lean muscular chest…

Or his husky, alluring voice…

Or his tattoos…

Byakuya's eyes were half lidded, basking in the thoughts of his vice captain. The dream returned to him as he glided his hands were they needed to be, imagining his subordinate to be the one touching him.

He pumped into his hand, his visions returning to the moment right before waking as he had his fukutaicho on his bed, panting and moaning in those sounds that only Renji could make. He felt himself building to the climax that he was so frustratingly robbed of in his dream.

* * *

"Urahara-san," Renji questioned, "How did you become so knowledgeable on clothing?"

"Well, I suppose everyone has a hobby," Urahara smiled back.

Renji wasn't sure how comforting that answer really was.

"Well, if you don't know what your captain would like, why don't you take a few things for him to try on?" The shopkeeper suggested, adjusting the green striped hat on his head.

Renji frowned. That had the potential for disaster. The idea of Byakuya modeling tiny strips of clothing stirred images in his mind that even Matsumoto would be embarrassed about. However, if he picked from the plain, _baggier_ ones…

"Hai, Urahara-san," Renji declared. "I'll take some swimsuits for him to try on."

The vice captain began sifting through the plain pile of clothes, dropping them into the bag that Urahara brought them out in.

"Wonderful idea," Urahara replied, helping Renji place the bathing suits into the bag. "Just bring back the ones you don't use."

"Arigato, Urahara-san." Renji smiled.

"Sweeping is all the thanks I need," Urahara reiterated, then paused. "And maybe pictures. Seeing Kuchiki-san and you interacting with the Kurosaki family would be quite enjoyable." Urahara deviously smirked.

"Uh…" Renji coyly smiled, putting a hand to the back of his head.

"Just kidding!" Urahara winked behind the fan.

Somehow that comment wasn't very comforting, either.

Grabbing some sustenance and the bag of clothing, Renji trotted out of the shop and back toward the safe house. It didn't take long at all for him to reach the temporary home as he bounded up the stairs to the front entrance. Twisting the key in the lock, he pushed the door open with his shoulder and moved inside. Kicking the door closed, he maintained the balance of his full hands, careful not to jostle the bags in his arms.

Renji refrained from the impulse to yell 'I'm home' to the other man in the house; he placed the bags on the kitchen counter before calling out. "Taicho, I –"

The vice captain paused when he heard the water running in the bathroom. His captain was taking a shower?

* * *

Byakuya only flinched when he felt the reiatsu of his subordinate enter the safe house. He had heard a muffled greeting come from outside the door as well, but he didn't acknowledge or respond to that either. The captain was too far gone in his ministrations to actually care what was going on around him, save for the fact the very man he had been masturbating to had just entered the premises.

Byakuya moaned a little under the hot spray of water, his pace quickening with the coming wave. Shorter quicker strokes as he imagined Renji walking in…

Lucky for Byakuya that the shower was loud enough to drown out the sigh that passed his lips as he arched, coating his hand with the white milky substance.

As the haze of pleasure passed, Byakuya realized the err that his path lead him; he just used his vice captain as an object of sexual desire.

Scrounging as much of his dignity as he could, he rinsed off in the rapidly cooling jets of water and shut the tap off. He toweled off mechanically and donned the yukata, avoiding the thought of walking out semi-nude – especially after what he just did.

Emerging from the bathroom, Renji's crimson eyes locked with his own. That gaze made him feel even less clothed than he already was, making him drop eye contact almost immediately.

"Taicho, I…got the swimsuits." Renji stuttered, turning his attention away as well. "Here, I'll bring them into your room for you," he turned, grabbing the bulging bag of clothing.

"I am not expected to wear all of these, I presume?" Byakuya's gaze locked with the huge bag, then to the tattooed arm that enclosed around it.

"No, no, of course not," Renji smirked. "I…was at a loss as to what you would like, so I brought a couple different ones," he continued, turning the bag over and dumping the contents onto the bed. "You see, there are many colors and styles to choose fr-"

Renji froze as the last garment tumbled from the container. He _definitely_ _did not_ remember putting _those_ in _there_.

_Urahara, you…_Renji's mind trailed, supplying many different colorful words at the end of that phrase.

"I see." Byakuya mulled, picking up one with a floss-esque appearance to it. He held it purposefully between his index finger and thumb while Renji suppressed the desire to pluck it from his hands and shoot it out of the room in a rubber band fashion.

"Heh – how did that get in there?" Renji feigned; fudging the truth wouldn't hurt, would it? "That's not a swimsuit."

Gently taking it out of Byakuya's hand and stuffing it back inside the bag, he gathered up the ends and placed it on the other side of the bed. "Whatever you don't like, just put it back in there," Renji pointed to the sagging heap.

"Hm." Byakuya replied.

"I'm going to make some food," Renji suggested, making good his escape while he could. "If you need me for anything, just call." He winced as he left the room; Byakuya wouldn't call him in there to _model_ for him, would he?

Closing the door behind him he sighed, sagging against the heavy frame of the doorway. His gut churned as he thought of Byakuya's lithe form in the tiny thong.

_What in all of Soul Society have I gotten myself into_? Renji thought closing his eyes tightly.

Byakuya's eyes roamed over each of the multicolored materials at his disposal. Putting a hand to his chin he let his gaze listlessly travel over the garments.

He picked up a baggy pair that resembled something Renji had given him to wear once before. However this had strange looking netting inside with two larger holes in it. Not comfortable looking at all.

Setting the cloth back down, he let his eyes roam once more, settling on a navy blue one with a white logo embroidered into the side. Looking at front and back, then finally trying them on, Byakuya had made his decision.

"That was fast." Renji kinked an eyebrow as Byakuya appeared around the corner.

"I believe that was sufficient time to pick out clothing." Byakuya responded, placing the bag of clothing on the couch. "These are no longer necessary."

Renji couldn't help but look as Byakuya turned away. The captain was wearing a pair of black khakis and a blue-grey cuffed silk shirt. It was apparent after a moment that his gaze had settled on his taicho's backside as he placed the sack on the couch. Renji tore his eyes away as soon as Byakuya turned back around.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, cooking." Renji poked at the food with a wooden spoon.

"It…smells good." Byakuya commented.

Renji smirked, poking a thumb at his chest. "Where I come from they call me 'the iron chef'. Fish is my specialty." He proudly stated.

After a moment, Byakuya spoke. "Arigato Abarai, for indulging me with your cuisine."

Renji felt awkward, receiving such a…_human_…remark from his normally stoic captain. He stuttered a thanks and returned to the pan.

* * *

The sun was warm and the wind was perfect as the two shinigami set out for Karakura's beach. The shoreline was a walk away from the safe house and as luck would have it, it took a bus trip out of the equation.

Renji breathed in fresh air. Adjusting the pack on his shoulder, he mentally checked over all the equipment he would need for the day; some lunch, towels, his sunglasses…he hoped that was everything. Yet somewhere in the back of his mind he had the ardent feeling that he had forgotten something.

Dismissing the thought from his mind, he exchanged glances with Byakuya, making sure the man was ready. Somehow with the Kurosaki family of all people, Renji believed that being prepared might not be enough.

"So, taicho," Renji asked, adjusting the sunglasses over his eyes, "Was there anything that you wanted to know about the beach before we got there?"

Byakuya acted as if mulling the question over in his mind before speaking. "I believe that we've already gone over proper procedures for this event, but I will reiterate what you've said thus far."

Renji nodded and waited for the captain to continue.

"We will be 'sunbathing' a term reserved for outdoor activities revolved around a beach."

Renji nodded and waited for more; it seemed that nothing else would be forthcoming from the captain.

"And?" The redhead goaded, trying to pry more from the tight-lipped shinigami.

Byakuya simply stared at him, the half lidded eyes showing no hint as to what the man was thinking.

Renji eyebrows rose slightly. "We're going to have _fun_." He added with emphasis.

Byakuya remained silent, the only hint that he heard Renji's statement were those twilight eyes locked onto the face of the lieutenant.

"Aw come on. Just make an attempt. I didn't say you'd have to be the life of the party – just don't sit there, you know?" Renji very nearly pleaded.

"I…" Byakuya barely whispered. "I will make an attempt."

"Awesome. Did I ever tell you what a great captain you are?" Renji grinned, locking his arm around the other man.

Byakuya put his hands in his pockets and continued walking toward the beach, all the while wondering what he'd just gotten himself into.

The beach was pretty full around midday, a majority of the kids playing and laughing by the shoreline with floatable objects in the water. A few of the older kids were making designs in the sand, while the adults lay on their towels absorbing the warm rays of the sun. As the two made their way to beach level, Renji stopped to take off his shoes.

"I'd recommend taking these off here, while we're still on solid ground." He remarked, tugging the sandals off of his feet.

Byakuya hesitated a moment before shedding his own shoes and socks, handling them delicately in his fingertips. "Isn't this…" he trailed, unable to find the words.

"I know," Renji interjected. "It feels weird, but it'll feel a lot worse if you got sand in them…trust me."

Byakuya nodded once in understanding.

"Alright." Renji smiled as he stepped onto the beach. "We made it."

Byakuya touched down lightly onto the white speckled surface, amazed at how velvety it felt on his bare skin. He felt off balance as his feet settled into the sand, the weight of his body displacing the ground beneath him. Crouching down, he fisted the granules in his hand, watching as the pearly substance sifted between his fingers and fell back to the earth.

Renji watched his captain's first moments on sand, remembering his own introduction to the shifting material. His second time was just as pleasant as he felt the smooth texture on his own bare skin.

It was amusing watching the captain walk with as much dignity as he could on the forgiving surface, faltering only slightly at the beginning as they walked down to the shore. The captain had nearly mastered it before Renji stopped, pulling out a large towel from his knapsack.

"This'll do. Not too crowded, but close enough to the water," he spoke, tossing the cloth over the sand. Then sprawling out on the towel he exhaled loudly. "That hits the spot."

Byakuya looked at his fukutaicho, a bemused expression on his face. Renji was lying there on the ground, eyes closed…he let his eyes wander over the form fitting athletic shirt and swim trunks before remembering the compromising dream of earlier. Dismissing the improper thought, Byakuya took up a corner of the towel, propping on his arms and letting his feet press into the sand.

Suddenly both men tensed as a familiar spiritual pressure closed on their location. The Kurosaki family made no hesitation in announcing their arrival; Isshin's marching and Ichigo's moping brought a lot of attention to their area.

"Hey, Renji." Ichigo greeted in his normal frown. "I apologize in advance for anything my father may and probably will do…" he paused, noting the other shinigami's presence. "Wait. Byakuya came too?"

Byakuya frowned, whispering to his lieutenant. "What does the boy have against proper addressing." He nearly grumbled. Renji smiled awkwardly, feeling pinned between the two men.

"Ah don't worry about it. We're here to relax." Renji spoke evenly to both shinigami, hoping the sudden tension would dissolve somewhat. It only had half of the desired effect, Byakuya returning to his semi-reclined position and Ichigo helping with the beach towel and accessories.

"You guys seem pretty prepared. Urahara help you out?" Ichigo inquired, leaning to place a knapsack on one of the corners of the blanket.

"Yeah well, he's useful when he wants to be." Renji scratched at the back of his head.

"Can't deny that." Ichigo began to speak again, but the sudden rush of air from his lungs due to Isshin's added weight on top of him stopped the conversation short.

"Ichigo, you let your guard down!" Father smirked, singing the song all too familiar to the struggling teen. "You should always be prepared while at the beach with your family!"

"Get…off…" Ichigo grimaced, flipping the older man from his body. Rubbing his shoulder he plopped onto the beach towel. "Jerk…"

"Speaking of protection, Ichigo," Karin called, tossing a tube over to the substitute shinigami, "Put this on."

"Thanks, Karin." He mumbled, fumbling with the lid. "Hey, do you guys have lotion?"

Renji shifted a bit on the beach blanket. "Yeah, Urahara said something about dry skin on the gi…bodies," he corrected, shooting a glance toward the rest of the Kurosaki family.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I don't mean that. _Sunscreen_. You have sunscreen lotion, right?"

Renji looked over at the orange haired kid, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Look, Renji," Ichigo bent closer and whispered to the two shinigami, "Here in the human world the sun isn't like the one in Soul Society. If you're out in it for a while, you can get pretty fried. While we're here, it might be good idea for you to put this on."

Renji nodded, an alarmed look etched on his face. "O-okay."

Byakuya had been staring at the shoreline until his ears perked at the new line of conversation. Sunscreen would be beneficial; however the new topic of discussion was somewhat uncomfortable as he listened in.

"Here, I'll do you," Ichigo retorted, "Then you can do me next."

"Okay."

"Take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"So you don't get it all over your clothes."

Byakuya's mouth became somewhat drier.

"Is this the best way?" Renji hesitated.

"Well, you have to rub it in for it to work."

"Oh…H-hey! That stuff's cold!"

"Stop squirming around or I won't be able to do it properly!"

Byakuya's internal anger spiked as he seen the substitute shinigami rubbing the white cream along his fukutaicho's back, hands tracing along the rigid muscles and the jagged tattoos. Needless to say, Byakuya was not amused.

But what could he say? Stop touching my fukutaicho? Obviously the substitute soul reaper was only aiding Renji with applying lotion…

"Hey! That tickles!"

That was _it_.

Renji felt the twinge of some unrecognizable reiatsu from his captain. Being the well versed shinigami in the ways of Kuchiki Byakuya, even he was slightly perplexed at what the emotion was.

"Eh?" he breathed, taking note of Byakuya's disengaged position. It was kind of distracting as Ichigo placed his hands in that same position under his arms, causing him to jump yet again.

"Stop that!"

"Ah, stop complaining. I have to get it everywhere, or you're going to get burned!" Ichigo scowled. "There. I'm finished with yours, now do mine."

Renji felt odd as Ichigo plopped in the sand, back turned to the shinigami. His back was clean and vibrant, not at all like the skin of a gigai. His hands somewhat trembled as he put a bit of the lotion in his hand.

"Make sure you put on a lot." Ichigo muttered as he shifted slightly on the soft grainy surface.

Renji mulled a lot in the short time his hands took to reach the substitute soul reaper's back. Fought together, bled together, and here he was skittish over the idea he had to touch Ichigo for the simple fact of sun protection.

Or what is the fact that the taicho had been eyeing the interaction between them this whole time?

Not directly, Renji noticed, did Byakuya stare outright at the two; but there was a shifting of attention from his shore gazing that Renji noted a few times at most. What the hell was wrong with his captain now?

Ichigo sucked in his breath as Renji placed his large hands on the teenager's back. "Man, that stuff _is_ cold," he spoke between clenched teeth.

"And you told _me_ not to whine," Renji smiled, happy about the exacted revenge.

"I am not!" the hotheaded teenager replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

After a few minutes deemed centuries by Renji, he finished the task. Placing a small amount in his hands he covered the rest of his own exposed skin. Ichigo did the same, and as he dropped the cream onto his palm he whispered to Renji.

"Are you gonna…you know?" Ichigo tilted his head in the way of the complacent captain still observing the beach. "He'd be pissed if he got burned."

Renji made a noncommittal noise. "It's in the job description; Do paperwork, rally the squad, put sunscreen on your captain…" Renji counted on his fingers as Ichigo hid a smirk, given away only by the chuckle in his throat.

Renji looked over at Byakuya sitting on the sand. Briefly he wondered how it was at all possible to sit _on_ the _sand_, unless that stick up his ass had anything to do with it.

Clearing his throat, he gathered what courage he had left and approached his captain. The man paid no heed as he stepped forward, bottle in hand.

"Taicho," he spoke, taking care in not saying the formal title too loudly," I need to apply this to your skin so that you are protected from the sun." Renji held out the bottle for Byakuya to look at, however the shinigami showed no interest.

Suddenly Byakuya stood and stripped of his shirt, quickly undoing the buttons and moving to the pants next. Renji sat bewildered, wondering why his captain had literally begun to strip right before his eyes. It was as the trousers came down that Renji made a move to protest, however…

There it was.

As it was uncovered, Renji couldn't tear his eyes away.

It was blue with some white logo on the side. It was the swimsuit that Byakuya had on underneath his clothes.

And it was very tight fitting.

Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of Sixth division in the Gotei Thirteen, was wearing a _speedo_.

Renji felt his whole body flush as Byakuya resumed his seated position on the sand. Whether the captain took notice or not was uncertain; the shinigami had already made moves to position his back to the fukutaicho. Then in his dry, practiced voice, his captain gave the order.

"Proceed."

It was with mixed emotion that Renji began to squeeze the lotion into his hand. How Byakuya got that swimsuit, he did not know – he surely did _not_ remember packing it and lucky as it may seem at first that his captain did not wear the thong, the tight form fitting material he had on now was not comforting the vice captain at all.

Renji rolled his eyes as he thought of something, anything at all that would take his mind off of how nice Byakuya looked in the tight, navy blue shorts.

The whimsical side of Renji's brain declared that Byakuya was going to need _a lot_ of sunscreen.

Renji settled behind his captain, keeping the distance between himself and the intimidating captain at the maximum; slowly, deliberately his hands went to the porcelain, unmarred skin.

He heard the captain suck in his breath and he apologized almost immediately. "I-It's a bit cold, sorry…" the vice captain muttered quickly, watching as the milky white substance rolled across Byakuya's shoulders.

Sake. He could really go for some sake _right now_.

The smell of sakura blossoms wafted to Renji's nose as he worked, the fruits of Byakuya's shower frazzling his thoughts further. He caught himself bending toward the lithe frame to inhale more, closing his eyes in the rapture of his euphoric trance.

Renji shot upright again, hoping his captain didn't notice anything odd. Of course his whole attitude was odd, he hoped that his captain didn't pick up on it. Or was it odd, maybe it seemed normal? Renji sighed, tired of the tangle of thoughts he seemed to wrap himself up in.

Byakuya felt ready to undertake his vice captain's lotion application. As he heard Renji settle into the sand behind him, he waited for the initial shock of cold on his skin.

The reaction, however, was not that of the icy sunscreen, but of the _very_ dexterous hands that pressed into skin. Involuntarily he sucked in his breath as those smooth hands worked into every inch of his back even going so far as to touch his shoulders and neck, gently applying the sunscreen to those places as well.

"I-It's a bit cold," Renji almost whispered in his ear, the husky voice sending a ripple of pleasure down his spine, "Sorry."

He felt the breath of his fukutaicho along the rapidly drying lotion, hot and humid on his skin. Long strands of crimson hair worked its way onto Byakuya's shoulder, and he watched the locks bounce as Renji worked the lotion in. Byakuya closed his eyes, losing himself in the warmth and comfort of his vice captain before Renji suddenly shot upright, causing the captain to regain composure just as quickly.

If his gigai wasn't causing problems before, it certainly made itself known now, reacting very obviously to the ministrations of his subordinate. Luckily with the deterrent of the Kurosaki literally a stone's throw away, Byakuya managed to keep his body in check.

Renji made a cursory check of the smooth, firm skin, making sure no leftover sunscreen remained on the captain's back. Placing the tube into Byakuya's waiting hand, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"You can do the parts you can reach. I'll return it to the Kurosaki family when you've finished."

"Arigato, Abarai." Byakuya replied, turning the bottle over in his hands. The thought of putting on his own sunscreen, however, paled in comparison.

* * *

Attempting to get Byakuya to participate in beach sports seemed to become quite an effort. It was obvious to Renji that his captain's stoic attitude would already complicate things, so it was with much patience and politeness Renji tried to coax the latently menacing captain to participate in something.

Renji did have to congratulate himself this far; to have the Kuchiki noble do anything in relation to human affairs had been quite a feat. He would be proud to have it listed as a great accomplishment in his shinigami career. He kept that in mind as Byakuya shot down every idea that he came up with.

Renji locked eye contact with his captain. "The Kurosaki family invited us to a game of volleyball. Would you like to play?"

"No."

"Would you like to swim?"

"No."

"Would you like to build a sand castle?"

"No."

Renji scrubbed his face, the fine stubble on his chin audibly scratching against his hand. He was half tempted to leave the brooding captain on the beach and enjoy himself, however his temper would not leave the situation alone.

"Well we're going to do something," Renji inhaled sharply, "and I'll be damned if you're just going to sit here."

"Remember your place, _fukutaicho_." Byakuya rigidly stated, though the threat was not as intimidating as it could be.

Renji's eyebrow poked upward. He had just about used every nice way and given the captain plenty of options. The redhead had been polite, and in his case patience was a virtue he was in very short supply of. The quirky side of the vice captain began speaking louder now, especially when there was so much opportunity to be had…

A sinister grin spread across Renji's face. Renji in height alone was bigger than Byakuya, not counting muscle mass and weight…

In a single swoop, almost quicker than Byakuya could register, Renji threw the smaller shinigami over his shoulder.

"Abarai - What-?" Byakuya started, but felt the air leave his lungs as Renji hoisted him over, trapping the captain on his muscular physique. Renji was prepared for the struggle that followed, maneuvering Byakuya to a defenseless position as he walked from the beach towels.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya found his voice again, Renji hearing intonations that his normally stoic captain had never used before. "I demand that you release me this instant," his tone teetering on an exclamation.

"Sorry taicho," Renji spoke through his wicked grin, "I've tried to be nice. You said that you'd try to participate, but you didn't keep up your end of the bargain – you leave me no choice."

Byakuya wrestled his way to a position that offered a glimpse of where they were going. The captain froze as he realized the shoreline was getting _closer_.

"Abarai, you _will_ put me down." Byakuya demanded, his intimidating demeanor all but robbed from him in his compromising position. Renji in the meantime was still talking.

"And I told you that you should be more open to learning customs if you really wanted to get an understanding of living in Karakura," Renji continued in a chastising tenor, "hell, you asked me to help. But what do I do if the student doesn't want to learn?"

The precarious position began drawing attention, and Byakuya could hear the sounds of laughter amongst the crowds as Renji walked past. Looking around merited no comfort, for the skewed perspective showed people smiling and pointing at the two shinigami.

Byakuya would not succumb to thrashing about on his fukutaicho's shoulder. "If you do not release me Abarai, I shall see that you be court marshaled immediate-"

Byakuya stopped as soon as he realized they had reached the shore, the sound of waves rushing across the sand and splashing against Renji's ankles silencing his threats.

Renji emitted a deep chuckle. "Yeah, but you see, the thing is…We're not in Seireitei right now. Soul Society is not between you, me, or this water." Renji knew he was taking a chance, and never once would have even thought of this tactic, mostly because he favored living and breathing. Something had changed subtly in the past few days that Renji couldn't place, and he was willing to bet that just maybe he had an edge on the ever ominous Kuchiki Byakuya.

Byakuya tensed as Renji shifted the captain on his shoulder. He paused for a second to let the captain take in his situation. He heard a grumble just above the sound of rushing water, and he feigned an off balance step.

"What was that? I didn't hear…" Renji couldn't keep from smiling, delighted with his captain's abnormal unhinged distress.

"_Volleyball_." Byakuya choked out, straining from the uncomfortable position on his fukutaicho. "I will…play…volleyball." Byakuya exhaled, sounding defeated.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Renji grinned. It was taking every bit of moral fiber in his being from tossing the captain in anyway, but Byakuya did cooperate, so he had to give him points for th-

"_Look out_!" a girl shouted, but the warning came too late as an orange haired teenager plowed into the two shinigami, sending all three bodies into the icy cool water of the beach. There was a loud splash as they made contact with the surface, Byakuya making the most distance as he was thrown from his subordinate's shoulder.

The ball that Ichigo had been attempting to catch bounced off of the substitute shinigami's head, one last insult before realizing that he'd just backpedaled into Renji. The how's and whys were jumbled in his mind as bodies went sailing into the water, the upheaval leaving nothing but the feeling of caressing waves and prickling skin.

Renji was the first to rise, gasping as the frigid tendrils soaked into his body. The water was _freezing_, a huge contradiction to the summer heat toasting the beach.

Ichigo was the next to surface, Renji throwing the full brunt of his temper toward the teenager in the form of a wave of water.

Ichigo sputtered, and retaliated.

Renji grunted as the icy wave splashed his chest. The two stared at each other, then slowly a smirk spread on both their faces.

"_You asshole_!" Renji mock yelled at Ichigo. "_This water's freezing_!"

"_Then stop splashing me and I won't do it back_!" The teenager grinned, sending a wave to meet one Renji sent.

The two pelted each other until it was indistinguishable who was doing what, crests of water blocking view of either shinigami. Laughter rose from between the men as their 'fight' came to a close, Ichigo and Renji breathing hard from lack of oxygen.

"Bastard." Ichigo smirked.

"Jerk." Renji grinned.

The vice captain turned to where Byakuya had fallen in, still smiling. Byakuya had risen in approximately the same place, raven hair wet and slicked to his head in the most provocative fashion Renji had ever seen. What's more, the captain seemed to have what appeared to be a slight smile on his face.

It disappeared just as quickly, replaced with the casual listless façade that made Renji wonder if he had only been seeing things.

Renji gathered his wet crimson locks and squeezed as the plodded over to his captain. "Sorry taicho, I didn't mean to drop you. If it wasn't for some idiot-" he called over his shoulder, "I wouldn't've-"

"I understand, Abarai." Byakuya gazed on his fukutaicho, midnight eyes delving into fiery orbs. Water beaded on dark eyelashes as wetness created rivulets down his raven hair. As the captain talked, his eyes roved over Renji's body, fixating on some point along his chest.

Kuchiki Taicho looked _hot_.

"Let me help you back," Renji sputtered, offering an arm though the captain already begun heading toward land. Neither accepting or refusing the aid, Byakuya worked his way back onto dry sand.

Ichigo followed, unable to resist a final splash at Renji's expense. The two shared a somewhat rude but appropriate gesture before slapping each other on the back in the best show of affection they could manage.

Byakuya had been stunned by Renji; those red tresses glistening like liquid fire, trailing along every curve of his muscular build. Droplets coated his body, small streams of water beading from the tips of his eyelashes as he blinked. His deep laughter sent chills along Byakuya's back, and this time the captain was certain it was not the flash freeze from being tossed in the water that did it.

Byakuya internally scolded himself; he just admitted that his subordinate, Abarai Renji, looked _amazing_.

Luckily the water temperature had prevented a reaction below the waist. It seemed that he was not alone in the predicament, as the two shinigami complained about the water being so cold that it was 'freezing their nuts off' or some such nonsense.

Renji had come over to apologize, wringing his hair out in the process. It was only then he caught a glimpse, but the moment was long enough to commit it to memory…

There was a bruise between the jagged tattoos on Renji's neck. Something was odd about that mark on his fukutaicho. Why it had escaped him before, he wasn't sure – maybe because it was obscured by his hair. But there was something…peculiar about that mark. Something that caused him to wonder about it, drew his attention to it. It had stunned him to silence as the shinigami made their way back to the beach.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ichigo was trying to pry his old man off of him again.

Isshin looked up, tears glistening in his eyes. "Did you see that, my darling daughters?" the man clutched at his first aid kit, knees huddled to his chest. "I thought for sure that I would have to resuscitate Ichigo after perilously falling into the water – but look! His struggling is very healthy and strong!"

"_Get off of me, already! _I don't need resuscitation - I'd have to stop breathing for that! What kind of doctor are you, anyway?!" Ichigo's ranting streamed seamlessly, limbs flailing under the weight of his father. His arms crossed defensively as Isshin declared a test to see if Ichigo needed mouth to mouth or a shot with the defibrillator.

"_No! Get off_!" Ichigo muscled his father off, sending the man flipping onto the sand below. "Use that first aid kit on yourself!"

"I was only looking out for you, son…" Isshin mumbled, face in the sand.

For good measure, Karin kicked Isshin in his upraised butt, adding "Then you shouldn't have tried smothering him."

Isshin adopted a fetal position, an occasional 'So mean to your only father' heard above the other beach noises.

"So…how about a game of volleyball?" Renji smirked, planting a hand on his hip.

* * *

After outlining basic rules of the game, the group split in teams of three, equally diving family and shinigami among the playing field. Ichigo, Renji and Yuzu consisted of one team, while Isshin, Byakuya, and Karin created the other after much debate about the physical prowess of the two 'exchange students'.

Isshin and Ichigo claming captain positions commenced picking team mates, Ichigo drawing the last member of the team. He was able to alleviate the frustration of having Yuzu on his team by picking with Renji.

"Heh," the substitute shinigami smirked, "Now _I'm_ your captain. Seems that you never catch a break, huh?"

"Like hell." Renji retorted, returning an impish grin. "I'd rather be fed to eighty hungry hollows than be apart of _your_ squad."

"I guess you're right," Ichigo shrugged. "Besides, I wouldn't want to have a hotheaded, arrogant, egotistical maniac like you under my command."

"Wha- _hey_!" Renji turned towards Ichigo's devious smile, a retort dying on his lips as Isshin called out to the other team.

"Alright – Now's the time to flip a coin!" Isshin produced a flat silver object from seemingly nowhere and placed it on his palm. "Whoever calls it in the air goes first!"

Ichigo stepped up to the outstretched hand, determination on his face. The hand closed around the coin and faster than imaginably possible, the token was spinning in air.

Both father and son stared hard at the silver as it glinted in the sun, fists clenched, teeth gritted as if waiting for the precise moment to call.

Ichigo was the first to call heads, the sound of his voice followed by the thud of the coin on the forgiving ground.

Everyone stared at the ground. The coin was heads.

Ichigo's smile widened a little more, never losing its hard edged frown.

Though it seemed a bit silly and overrated as a challenge, Byakuya actually kind of enjoyed the game of volleyball. Not that he would admit it to anyone, but the rush of excitement and the surge of adrenaline brought about a sense of nostalgia from his youth; thoughts that he did not indulge in frequently.

These, unlike most of his thoughts of the past, did not hinge on sadness. Somehow this was different; whether it was the current company or the place itself, the normal well of inadequacy was not present.

Needless to say, the absence was enough to put him off center.

There was normalcy within the restrictions of subdued emotion for the complacent captain. The simple fact that he was even participating in this event was a complete and utter contradiction for the reserved noble. He could count on both hands the number of regulations they were in violation of just by _agreeing_ to play the childish game.

Yet here he was, thanks to his ever volatile vice captain. Renji often seemed to be more trouble than he was worth.

Even as set himself for the serve he couldn't help but stare at his fukutaicho's agile body; his bronze skin, his flush cheeks, even the way his breaths came in short bursts reminiscent of that of battle. Determination set on his face, those crimson eyes following every move he made; Byakuya averted his when they exchanged glances – hopefully Renji could not read his mind. But it was there, all the thoughts that hounded him for the past few days boiled down to the fact that Renji looked incredible…

…except for that damned mark. Where did it come from?

Byakuya could no longer see it, but he was hounded by the vision of that purple colored bruising along his vice captain's neck.

Surely Byakuya had no place in his fukutaicho's personal affairs, but the discoloration marred an otherwise perfect surface.

It wasn't like the captain hadn't seen him in worse conditions; the ryoka incident was one of the worst cases of physical injury he had ever seen Renji sustain, most caused by none other than himself. Why a single bruise bothered him so much made no sense…

The volleyball sailed across the court to where Ichigo was prepared to return; he ran close to the net and struck downward, hoping the spike the ball…

Even the night before Renji had returned with a few bumps and scrapes after helping the substitute soul reaper, why would that mark be of any significance…?

Isshin struck out, sailing between the ground and the ball, popping the sphere high into the air. It gave Karin an opportunity to strike at the ball, sending it far over the net…

_Unless something other than a hollow caused it_…a wayward thought wormed its way in, causing Byakuya to pause as he watched the three opponents scramble for the ball, the orb edging its way toward the boundary lines.

That would make sense, Byakuya mused. It would explain the positioning alongside his neck as well as the fact that Renji loathed keeping his hair untied… but why hide it…?

With a yell, Yuzu smacked the still inbound ball, keeping it from touching the ground. The supplied attack wasn't enough to reach the net, sending the sphere off course towards one of the ends. Ichigo was there, deflecting the ball towards Renji on the adjacent side of the court, sending Isshin and Karin in a frantic scurry for defense.

Unless something other than a hollow caused it…perhaps something else…? Byakuya's circular logic constructed an image…

Renji leaped upward, prepared to strike the ball over the net. Byakuya was there to greet him.

…perhaps _someone_ else…

The ball impacted Byakuya's forearms, skittering across his shoulder and behind him. Isshin and Karin dove for the ball, but both came up short as the orb bounced softly in the sand, center of their court.

Ichigo and Renji's triumph was loud, the two shinigami slapping each other five as the 'tournament' came to a close, their side victorious…

…someone like _him_… Byakuya clenched his teeth, the thought of that substitute soul reaper coming anywhere near his subordinate set him on edge.

Renji couldn't believe it. They'd won. Against Byakuya. Granted his teammates were partially responsible, but even the mere thought of winning against his captain seemed impossible.

Yet they did. Renji felt unstoppable.

Ichigo slapped Renji five, reading the look on the redhead's face. Moments like these could hardly be expressed by words alone.

Renji basked in the feeling until he seen his captain struggle upright. That last move by Byakuya was rather impetuous and by the sight of his superior officer in the sand, it was obvious that the strategy was exactly that.

Byakuya never lost his composure. Ever.

Renji ignored all thoughts of restraint, impulsively running over to Byakuya in an attempt to assist the floundering man.

Suddenly beating Byakuya didn't seem so important.

"Gomenasai, taicho," Renji blurted, checking the captain over for injuries. The panic in those red eyes were dully noted by Byakuya as the lieutenant brushed his hair back, and most suddenly, hoisted Byakuya to his feet.

"There is no need to apologize, Abarai." Byakuya nonchalantly spoke. "It was my own recklessness that caused my fall," he added, brushing the sand off of his legs and arms.

Byakuya casually made eye contact with his subordinate; in those crimson eyes was the intense desire to say something more, however Renji opted to look away.

"Hai." The vice captain simply stated, turning to walk back to the beach towels.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow in a mischievous grin. "So, is picking your captain up off his ass also in the job description?"

"Can it, carrot top." Renji smirked back.

* * *

The sun was nearing the horizon when the Kurosaki family began packing up their belongings. Renji had at least managed to involve Byakuya in a few of the activities, building some figures in the sand (though the tide had washed away Renji's perfect castle complete with moat), and at least helping to bury Ichigo in the loosely packed dry sand (much to the teenager's dismay). All and all Renji would have to chalk this up as a successful venture in Byakuya's social behavior. There were still moments of awkward tension, however it seemed as the week passed, the ever ominous captain began to soften up…or maybe wear down, as it were.

Currently the Kuchiki noble was sitting with Yuzu, watching as the young girl played with a plush animal she affectionately named 'Bostov'. Renji had finished dusting the sand out of his trunks, since Ichigo had taken a keen interest in revenge.

Being buried in the sand was a unique experience.

"She does know that creature is not a toy?" Byakuya whispered as Renji knelt by the captain.

"You know, I don't think she does." Renji smirked, watching as the animal was dressed in a frilly yellow dress. He could almost see the tears shining in the poor lion's eyes as Yuzu donned a bonnet as the final touch.

"Well, Renji – it was fun." Ichigo waltzed over, knapsack slung on his shoulder. "And Byakuya – nice seeing you again." The substitute soul reaper nodded toward the dark haired noble. Those golden yellow eyes shifted back to Renji, still putting supplies in his bag. "Good luck with the rest of the week."

"I'll see you around, Ichigo." The redhead stopped and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, pausing to look at the teenager. "With your abilities, probably sooner rather than later."

Renji couldn't help but get the last laugh.

"Good one, Renji." Ichigo turned, offering a wave over his shoulder. "See ya around."

The two shinigami made their way back to the safe house in silence, the occasional scrape of Renji's sandals the only sound between them. Even the street seemed quiet, the ebb of people thinning as the sun's light faded behind darkening buildings.

Unlike this afternoon, the absence of dialogue seemed uncomfortable; Renji kept getting a strange vibe from the man next to him as they walked – like the captain had something to say, or wanted to speak. The lieutenant dismissed the odd feeling and attempted to strike up a conversation.

"Getting kind of chilly tonight."

"Hm."

Whether it was agreeing or simply confirming that he heard him, Renji couldn't be sure.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" He tried again, hoping that this topic would survive long enough to make the end of the street.

"You are the lesson planner as it were, Abarai." The Kuchiki noble was a pro at dodging questions.

"Yeah, but what do _you_ want to do?" Renji grinned. "It's a question of your creativity." Luckily for Renji, he knew how to circumvent his captain.

"Hm." Byakuya exhaled, rather than spoke. That sound seemed to be a favorite expression for the dark haired shinigami.

They were nearing the front stair as Renji took the initiative and stepped up to the door, key in hand. Byakuya didn't need to break his pace as the fukutaicho opened the door.

"Abarai," Byakuya began, then stopped short. Of what relevance was this? How did it matter in any sense of the word? Regardless of every rational protest in his mind, the question still required an answer. "How did you receive that mark?"

"What mark?" Renji asked self-consciously, looking down at himself.

"The bruise on your neck."

Byakuya could see Renji visibly stiffen as the shinigami clapped a hand to that part of his body.

"I must've got it at the beach earlier." Renji stared hard at the ground.

"It was there before then." Byakuya countered.

Renji's heart was pounding in his ears…What should he tell his captain? Should he lie? Should he come clean about the ordeal? Maybe it was simply a fluke and Byakuya casually noticed the bruise…

But why would he specifically ask?

Byakuya simply stood, the listless look in his eyes daring Renji to answer. Did the captain know what kind of look that really was? How intimidating that lifeless stare could be?

Renji gulped. What should he _do_?

He felt disconnected as he gazed around the room. He suddenly realized how tightly he gripped the doorknob even after he closed the door. The last rays of sunlight dappled the wall, painting the small room in orange and pink shades.

Then after what seemed like minutes passed, Renji looked up at his captain. The gaze had not changed, patiently waiting an answer from the lieutenant.

Renji knew what he had to say to Byakuya.


	5. Chapter 5

Renji lay in bed, eyes wide open and staring. He'd been reliving the most terrifying moment in his life over and over again once he retired to his makeshift chambers.

Never in all of his years as a shinigami did he feel so dishonorable; never had he crossed the line of loyalty and trust until now.

Renji lied to his captain.

He shook his head as the vivid memory replayed itself over again. How could he? Kuchiki Byakuya was his captain, his _superior officer_ asked him a direct question…and he told a bold-face lie.

But really – was it? Did Byakuya know what happened? Did he realize why that bruise existed, and merely wanted Renji to come clean?

It was a big risk, and in the end, Renji wasn't even sure it was worth the effort to hide. The more the lieutenant thought about it, the more he wanted to get the whole sordid affair off of his chest.

It was his sense of self-preservation in the end that kept him from speaking, the thought of what his captain would say and do kept his tongue still about the incident.

He couldn't tell him, and that was the biggest disappointment of all.

Renji felt horrible about it.

The vice captain rolled over on the cot and planted his face in his pillow, a sorry attempt at drowning the sound of his own voice as the conversation played over again in his mind.

_Abarai, how did you receive that mark?_

_What mark?_

_The bruise on your neck._

_I must've got it at the beach earlier._

_It was there before then._

_Oh that's right. Jinta and Ururu were playing baseball earlier…he must've clipped me pretty good. Kid's got a great arm with a bat, but terrible aim._

That had to be the worst lie.

Ever.

In the history of lies.

Probably even worse than saying he ran into a doorknob.

But Renji looked on as Byakuya seemed to digest the information, carefully watching the expression on the shinigami's face as the captain stood there; timeless, emotionless, before he replied.

_Very well, Abarai. Notify me in the morning of our plans._

Silently, the captain walked to his quarters, stopping briefly to nod at the fukutaicho.

That was it.

Renji thought for certain the captain would call him out on the explanation. Get mad, yell, something…but all he did was walk into his bedroom and close the door.

The vice captain stood for a long time, contemplating what just happened before making any movement toward his own room.

Renji groaned and flipped over on his bed. He wasn't sure what time it was, but by the lightened sky, he could guess it was almost morning.

Apparently sleep was not on the agenda. At least the overpowering feeling of inadequacy had a drastic effect on his libido – no tantalizing thoughts of his captain this night. At this point, however, he wasn't sure which was better; losing sleep from erotic thoughts of Byakuya, or losing sleep over disparaging thoughts about lying to his captain.

_Today's a new day_, he tried to comfort himself. _Surely whatever we do will be enough to forget about this whole incident_.

Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a snicker.

Byakuya's eyes snapped open for the umpteenth time since he had retired. His mind had not ceased since talking with his fukutaicho.

His curiosity had been piqued to say the least; Renji had at least confirmed his suspicion when confronting him about the bruising on his neck.

Up until now the captain had refrained, near forgotten the use of his reiatsu detection capabilities…however once he asked his fukutaicho that simple question, he carefully monitored the lieutenant's reaction.

The fluctuation in response was surprising, and curious, as well. Renji was a good actor, Byakuya had to give him that…but he was definitely hiding something.

It was then that the 'why' of it wandered into his thoughts. Why did it matter that Renji was carrying on with some sort of secret relationship? And why would Renji having a personal association with someone else have an effect on him? It wasn't that Byakuya had _any_ remote interest in him…

Dismissing the fleeting notion, Byakuya turned his thoughts back to this unknown secret. Maybe it was time to give Renji a gentle nudge in the right direction; see if his fukutaicho might break under a little pressure.

The weather was uncharacteristically gloomy, Renji noticed as he stepped outside of the safe house. There wasn't a cloud yesterday; now rain threatened to fall, infusing the morning air with a scent of wet earth and something summer.

Renji pulled his hair tie tighter, double checking its stiffness. The sky threatened to open at any moment, accentuating its warning with more than a few fat drops of rain. There was nothing he hated more than getting his hair wet in a storm.

Besides, the threat of anyone else noticing the bruise on his neck was moot – who didn't already know?

Shouldering the bag of unused swimwear, he stepped down from the porch and headed down the street. Silently he made his way to Urahara's Shoten, absentmindedly listening to the sounds of dense verdant trees blowing against a swift wind – he had to pull strands of crimson hair away from his face more than once as the currents of air whistled past him. The water that had absorbed into his clothes made him shiver; the weather had taken on a chill. Renji was almost relieved as he stepped inside the Shoten and slid the door closed behind him.

"Ah, Renji-kun!" A cheerful voice greeted him. The reception was warm and friendly, contradictory to both the cold weather outside and his own internal conflicts. Still the voice cheered him up a little, and he returned the greeting.

"Hey, Urahara-san. I'm just here to clean up." Renji didn't break his stride as he walked over to the corner in which the broom sat.

"Hold on, Renji – you're soaking wet!" The store keeper rose from his customary perch and tapped him with a constant sidekick, his fan. "Take this off."

Renji looked down at himself, noticing the wet spots on the shoulders of his jacket. "Huh? Oh…I'm fine, Urahara-sa-"

"Nonsense," The man's eyes shone brightly under the brim of his green striped hat. "You're going to catch a cold like that – how will you be able to clean up the shop if you get sick?"

"Oh, sorry…" Renji trailed, wrestling the grey coat over his head. The bag of swimsuits came first, then as the jacket came within reach, Urahara took them both and hung his jacket on the coat rack. "I guess I forgot about the whole gigai thing."

"It is remarkably easy to get used to, isn't it?" Urahara flipped open the fan and despite the chill in the air, began to wave it inwardly.

Renji made a noncommittal noise as he returned to the chore of sweeping, bristles against the wooden floor the only sound between them.

"So," Urahara began, apparent in his attempt to make conversation. "What have we got planned for today, lieutenant tour-guide Abarai?"

Renji exhaled a laugh, the unexpected 'title' catching him off guard. "Actually…nothing." His cheerfulness deflated a little with the verbal confession. "I can't think of one thing to do that would keep the captain interested and occupied…Let alone hold some sort of lesson in social interaction."

"How did things go at the beach?"

Renji squirmed a little at the question. "Okay, I guess."

Urahara laughed abruptly. "I'm sure that 'okay' in regards to the Kurosaki family is something positive!"

Renji scratched the back of his head, letting a smirk grace his features for the first time that morning. "It was pretty fun, after I got the captain to loosen up a little."

Urahara watched Renji's reaction with an amused expression, then abruptly closing his fan, tapped his chin with the delicate folded paper. "Hmm…so, you've come up short for today." Urahara spoke aloud, a thought driven sound in his voice.

Byakuya arose as Renji left for the Shoten. It had only been a handful of seconds before the captain was wondering what business his fukutaicho had with the shop keeper, and according to his midnight thoughts, the assumptions were not pleasant.

It was much easier to dismiss these irrelevant ideas, however, then the erotic visions of his lieutenant. Byakuya quickly averted his attention to something else, hoping to not get caught in the trap of those feelings.

Still, remnants of those ideas flitted through his mind as he did routine morning chores. It took his full concentration to pick out his clothes for the day.

Byakuya's thoughts turned to the fact that Renji had not returned yet. Whether or not it was simply his misconstrued translation of time, he couldn't tell.

In an attempt to distract himself, Byakuya walked into the kitchen, intent on finding out what was involved with 'cooking'.

Byakuya settled on a simple stir fry for lunch – in all his life he could count the number of times he cooked for himself, so something simple would be in his best interest. Besides, a lot of the ingredients were already in the house – even a large sized skillet he could use to mix vegetables in.

A cutting board and knife were laid out, including a numerous amount of food items. Though he never cooked a day in his life, he at least knew the types of vegetables that went into the meal.

Chopping was a chore, and very slow. The knife was sharp, but not anywhere near what he was used to using. He entertained the thought of unsheathing Senbonzakura to make quick work of the task, but dismissed it just as quickly. _Must be Renji's lackadaisical attitude rubbing off on me_, he thought, and continued his work.

"Here we are!" Urahara piped up, returning from an adjoining room. In one hand he held his trusty and ever present fan; in the other there were several sheets of grey toned paper wrapped in a neat bundle with a band. "You can have this, Renji-kun, Tessai has declared he's finished with it."

"What is it?" Renji asked before getting a good look at it. "Oh," he spoke, grabbing the offered paper in his hands, "This is the Karakura newspaper, right? I remember this," Renji turned a thoughtful expression. "How does this have anything to do with me?"

"Take a look inside," Urahara gestured, flicking the fan in its direction. "There should be plenty of local events going on this week. Have Kuchiki-san pick out something he wants to do."

Renji smirked and rolled the paper in his fist. "Thank you Urahara-san, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it – it seems that you're getting plenty of run around with your boss, so it's the least I could do." he spoke tipping the wide brim of his green striped hat.

As Renji gathered his belongings, the store keeper added while walking into his office "Although it would be nice if you could organize some of the storeroom boxes when you return..."

Renji's eyebrow poked upward. He _knew_ there had to be a price.

Instead of arguing, he turned homeward. Renji was sure Byakuya was up already, and he didn't want to keep his captain waiting any longer than necessary.

The lieutenant's mood improved when he noticed the menacing storm clouds had left, leaving behind white wispy forms in the sky. The day was looking better already, both literally and figuratively, he thought, as he deeply inhaled the humid air.

_Ouch_.

Byakuya flinched as his hand grazed the hot skillet; the pain that radiated up his arm was quick but efficient, causing him to pull his hand back in alarm.

Cooking, he thought, was progressively becoming a detestable task.

The captain's opinion began to change though, as the smell wafting up from the pan met his nose. Despite the tedious amount of preparation, the sizzle of vegetables offered a promising result for his efforts. Giving the items a stir, he smiled at his own abilities; maybe he could challenge Renji when it came to his 'iron chef' title.

As Renji stepped up to the house he could detect the scent of food in the air.

_Somebody must be cooking_, he thought. _That's a great idea, I'm sure the captain could go for something to eat by now._

As he hopped the stairs, the smell localized at the front door. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it's coming right from our kitchen – but captain Kuchiki doesn't cook._

Renji's eyebrows furrowed as he turned the doorknob. Most definitely coming from their house – and it smelled great…but that meant only one thing: Someone else was in the house!

"Taicho, I'm back," Renji called out loudly. Prepared for anything, he made a cursory glance around the room, even checked for unfamiliar reiatsu.

The only spiritual pressure he could detect was the Kuchiki noble – and that signature was in the kitchen.

The only way to describe the aroma from within the house was 'heavenly'.

"Taicho," Renji's voice made a comical sound as he spoke, "I didn't know you could cook!"

Byakuya turned slightly, acknowledging the fukutaicho ogling the sizzling pan on the stove. "Just because I don't, doesn't mean I can't." Byakuya couldn't tell if it was the fire from the range that caused his cheeks to heat, but he did feel the boost to his ego.

"How about that!" Renji openly smiled. "And it smells good! Er – I mean why wouldn't it?…eh heh…" The fukutaicho was tripping up on his words again; hoping to drown out his feeling of stupidity, he reached for the spoon to give the food a stir.

At the same time, Byakuya was making an identical motion, grasping at the handle just as Renji did.

Simultaneously they dropped the spoon back into the pan.

Renji covered up his surprise by commenting. "The pan is hot!"

Byakuya nodded solemnly, looking at the burn on his skin.

Renji's eyes widened as his eyes followed Byakuya's stare. "Did you burn yourself? Aw geez, Urahara will never let me hear the end of it!"

Renji practically scooped Byakuya's hand in his, dragging the captain into the bathroom.

"Abarai, what are you –"

"Does it hurt?" Renji's fingers ghosted over the red mark. "Are you okay?"

The sudden closeness made the dizzy feeling that Byakuya had until now been suppressing came bubbling back to the surface. The burn on his cheeks was still there, but this time he was nowhere near the stove. The musk of his fukutaicho was alluring, his crimson eyes attractive in even the dim lighting of the bathroom…and his voice…

"I'm fine…" Byakuya kept his voice steady as he responded to his lieutenant.

"You've got be careful," Renji's voice teetered on the edge of fretting as he reached into the medicine cabinet hidden behind the bathroom mirror. "A gigai can scar up pretty easily. You should have seen the look on Urahara's face after I told him that Ichigo rammed me into a tree…he was pretty steamed." Renji chuckled as he pulled a few supplies out and shut the door, sticking one of the objects into his mouth – it was a flat, paper looking thing. The other was a tube that the shinigami promptly opened, only then removing his hand from Byakuya's.

The captain noticed the absence of warmth before Renji was holding him again, this time spreading a thick, cream-like substance over his burn. Tearing at the paper thing with his teeth, he produced a smaller object from inside the sleeve.

"The cream might sting a little," Renji warned, "but it'll keep the skin from getting damaged. Urahara showed me this part enough for me to remember," he smirked.

Byakuya frowned. "It does…sting. It didn't bother me before – why would the treatment cause more pain than the injury itself?"

Renji's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "You know, I have no idea. Maybe to let you know it's working?"

"Hn." Byakuya simply stated, watching Renji's practiced movements as the thin plastic was placed sticky side down on the burn.

"Bandages." Renji muttered, cleaning up the mess. "Amazing little invention."

Byakuya puzzled over the Chappy design on the piece of plastic.

"Leave that on there for a couple hours so it has a chance to soak in." Renji stated, once more rubbing the plastic material around Byakuya's finger to secure the bond. It was then Renji realized how close he and his captain were standing.

Food. He was hungry for _food_, he mentally chastised himself, not his _captain_.

Quick to return to the kitchen with stir fry still sizzling in the pan, Renji turned off the heat and pulled a few dishes from the cupboard. "Wow, Taicho, if this tastes as good as it smells, this'll –"

Byakuya was right there as Renji turned, and he had to stop short to avoid hitting the other man with the plates in his hand. Quietly, the other man handled the dishes.

"I believe that since I prepared the food, I should be entitled to serve it as well." Byakuya set everything out on the table as he spoke. "Sit."

Renji gulped. It was definitely like his captain to take the lead, the dominate nature of the noble was very intimidating – however the situation left him awkward and confused – normally it was the fukutaicho's job to accommodate for the captain, not the other way around. Wordlessly he plopped in the chair, unable to come up with a reasonable response.

Bowls and chopsticks were set properly as Byakuya dished out the food. It wasn't until the table was set that Renji spoke again.

"I thought maybe we could pick out an event together from the newspaper." Renji pressed the rolled parchment closer to the center of the table. "You should have a say in what kind of social activities we do."

Byakuya glanced at the article by Renji's hand and slowly nodded.

"Good." Renji smiled, thankful there was no argument from the stoic man for once.

The real test came once they finished the meal and cleared the table. The newsprint was so tiny Renji thought he'd go cross-eyed from simply reading the headlines – and there weren't even any pictures.

Renji gestured over the newsprint. "So, do you see anything interesting?

Byakuya listlessly stared at the list of events and advertisements. "What about this? It specifically states here that it is adult entertainment."

Renji was pretty sure that he choked, but he wasn't drinking anything. "I'm not sure that's what that means, taicho."

"Then what exactly would it mean?'

"Hey – how about this?" Renji abruptly pointed to another event, purposely avoiding the question.

"That is an advertisement for silverware."

"Really? Oh…heh heh," Renji scratched at the back of his neck nervously.

Dark eyes scanned purposely over the articles, settling on something in the middle of the page. "Then what of this event?"

Renji squinted at the black lines of print. "I didn't know the Bon festival was going on right now," he smirked. "Why, Kuchiki Byakuya, look at you picking out good things to do. I've taught you well!"

"Please refrain from acting as though I'm a child."

Renji's grin widened. Getting under his captain's skin was starting to become an enjoyable past time, now that he could tell when the Kuchiki noble was truly aggravated or not. That tinge of pink on his cheeks was definitely a sign of embarrassment no matter how well Byakuya tried to hide it with his stuffy arrogant attitude. An urge too overwhelming to ignore won out.

"C'mon, _young man_," Renji stressed, knowing full well the shinigami was centuries old, "Let's get ready to go."

The Bon festival was much grander than the Karakura Times lead on. Streamers lined the streets, decorating lampposts and fences with multiple ribbons of color. Pinwheels carefully placed in wire framing spun lazily in the wind, the red color mesmerizing as the blades turned.

Renji felt a little more accustomed to the kimono he picked out for the event, however the material felt odd against his skin. Absentmindedly he though it might just be the gigai's reaction to the soft, durable material, and left it at that.

Byakuya seemed to have no objection to his own kimono, Renji mulled as he looked over at his captain. The lieutenant did have to admit that kimonos here in the real world were quite literally a world apart when it came to color and style; the soul society, though fashionable, lacked in appearance as these kimono.

Renji averted his eyes as he found himself staring at places he shouldn't be, noting the curves of his captain's body subconsciously.

There were plenty of sights to see, observing the many stalls lining the park selling souvenirs and candies just like a carnival.

"Taicho," Renji pointed excitedly. "They're going to have a fireworks display at dusk!"

Byakuya nodded, apparently missing the importance of said event.

"Wait…you've never seen fireworks," Renji contemplated, rubbing his chin in his fingers, "so you wouldn't know what the big deal is – you see," Renji began explaining, "they set up a show made of explosions – like kido almost, but much cooler." The redhead gestured with his hands the gist of what happens in the air.

Byakuya looked nonchalantly at Renji's grandiose motions. "I see."

Renji's enthusiasm deflated a little. "Couldn't you seem a little more excited?"

"I am." Byakuya kept walking, apparently admiring the sights.

Renji's eyebrows quirked upward. "You are?"

The captain's expression was the fukutaicho's answer.

"Besides," Byakuya responded evenly. "How would these fireworks be any different than what that rogue Shiba clan uses?"

Renji puzzled, then laughed out loud. "I believe that I've just witnessed a miracle!"

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed, contemplating Renji's outburst.

"You…you just told a joke!" Renji's face tinged red with laughter. "I don't think I'm going to recover from the shock!"

Byakuya's stoic expression couldn't even leech the amusement from Renji's face. "It wasn't a joke."

"Sure taicho…whatever you say," Renji smirked, a chuckle on his lips, "but that was still funny."

The rest of the festival went off without a hitch, the two shinigami enjoying the celebration of life and death, a comfortable theme around them. Inevitably Renji drew Byakuya to the fireworks display and found a spot in the grass, a clearing of trees making the perfect place to wait.

A chill had developed in the air as the sun went down, causing a shiver to run down Renji's spine. He should have worn more layers he thought ruefully; however the longer he sat, the bunched material of the kimono acted as a blanket of its own.

Byakuya's warmth didn't go unnoticed by Renji as the two shinigami sat side by side, waiting for the event to begin.

"I do have to warn you before it starts, taicho," Renji stated. "It's going to be loud."

Renji should have heeded his own words however, as the first explosion nearly sent him onto Byakuya's lap in fright. Instead he found himself awkwardly grasping at the captain, eyes as wide as saucers.

Sizzling fireworks splashed across the sky, painted the grassy clearing in vivid shades of color. Midnight eyes came to rest on crimson ones, the firelight of pyrotechnics dancing in those deep blue orbs. Their bodies were close, practically nothing separating the two shinigami.

Renji's breathing went shallow. Everything he'd been ignoring until now shot through him like adrenaline. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he could swear Byakuya could feel it. He was grasping his captain so tightly, yet why hadn't the stoic man pulled away?

The scenery painted a beautiful picture and Renji was compelled to hold on just a little longer. It had been days since that encounter, yet the vice captain still could imagine Byakuya's soft skin on his.

Closer still their bodies pressed together; heat combined between them; their lips were so close, yet miles seemed to separate the two…

"The fireworks!" Renji piped up, tearing his eyes away from his captain. He needed to break this perfect moment; erase those unethical ideas from his mind. His heart sunk at the prospect of hiding his feelings again, the shame of those unwanted yet powerful emotions surging, burning under his skin. Renji itched to stroke his hair, touch his captain like he did so many nights ago.

Why did he need to spend an entire week alone with Byakuya in Karakura?

Byakuya felt the heat curling low in his stomach, his nerves singing one long, hollow tune throughout his body, the buzz of electricity surging down to his fingertips. Hands clenched tightly for the inevitable; this was a pivotal moment, the blood pumping so loud in his ears he though he would go deaf. Here, he was so close to breaking the code – finding out just what Renji was keeping secret, yet the fukutaicho avoided the finishing blow yet again, diverting his eyes to the sparks of light in the sky.

Byakuya could feel it writhing just below the surface, his vision focused intently on his subordinate. Rarely did the captain feel so goaded by his own feelings that he would snap, but this was the breaking point, a moment that never happened with the Kuchiki noble.

The captain's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "What are you hiding, Renji?"

Renji blinked back surprise from those malicious words, both at the intonation and the context. "W-wha-?"

"Don't play coy with me," The captain's gaze never faltered. "While we are on a mission and you are under my direct command, I will know who he is."

_He who?_ Renji started. He opened his mouth soundlessly – Byakuya was accusing him of something? Worse yet, as Renji mulled the allegation, was his captain saying what he thought he was?

"It's obvious." Byakuya crossed his arms against his chest. "The secrets. The deception. Could you be entertaining that _boy_ Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Renji's surprise began to wear off, leaving the vice captain in a state of shock and confusion. Was _that_ what this is all about? Byakuya must not have known about the sordid affair from a few days ago, rather implicated his own fukutaicho as an escort of some kind!

"Or maybe Kisuke Urahara," Byakuya mulled, "With that man's eclectic tendencies, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Captain," Renji's voice dropped an octave, almost a threatening tone.

But the captain was on a roll; endorphins were high, the fever pushing, daring him to continue. Heat spread across his face, he felt like he was suffocating. This is the moment, the pinnacle.

"Maybe someone else I don't know."

Renji was used to the blunt manner of speaking from Byakuya, even accepted it as normality. But not like this; so sudden and unexpected - not after what he almost did. The fukutaicho needed to reason and deny the allegation, however he felt his temper rush in first, ready to take on Byakuya's line of questioning directly.

"I don't know who you think I am, or what you think I did." Renji growled.

"Then Renji, offer me a reasonable explanation for your actions. Or is that impossible while you're thinking of someone else?"

Renji gritted his teeth so tightly he felt them grind together. "What's gotten into you? For the last time, I'm not hiding anything from you. And what does it matter if I am, huh? It's none of your business."

"_Everything_ you do is my business, lieutenant. You will not flit about carelessly while we are on assignment from soutaichou Yamamoto. Your reckless actions will not endanger my position as captain."

Renji knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Far pushed past the point of reasoning, he said it before he'd even realized.

"Your _position_?" Renji thundered, an incredulous tone in his voice. "You think I was the one being foolhardy? Fine. You wanna know? _You_, captain. You're the one!"

The look of confusion on Byakuya's face was priceless, further fueling Renji's desire to rub it in. "I've been trying ever since the first day we came to Karakura to keep it secret and pretend it never happened – but of all the self-centered and arrogant thoughts put in your head, you're going to blame it on me!"

Renji pointed an index finger into Byakuya's chest. "Well you know what, captain? The other man is _you_. When you got drunk that night, you pinned me on the couch and had sex with me!"

"…enough, Renji." Byakuya's voice was softer, less demanding than it had been. Renji didn't care.

"_Damn it that's not enough_! I've felt humiliated and embarrassed about it for _days_ to protect _you_! And you throw it back in my face – you know what, taicho? Screw this." Renji struggled to his feet, avoiding the ends of his kimono on the way up.

It was only until now that Byakuya spotted a few wide eyed onlookers scattered about the clearing, watching the imminent break-up between him and his vice captain. All he could do was watch silently as the other shinigami marched away.

"Finish your damn mission by yourself." Renji tossed the comment over his shoulder, not even pausing to look at the seated captain once.

In any other circumstance he could tell if an attack was imminent –footsteps in the hallway, a change in the air currents …anything could tip off a surprise assault.

Nothing had quite prepared him for a gigai wearing shinigami to come crashing through his window at three in the morning.

Well not exactly crash.

It wasn't three in the morning either, the blue neon of his alarm clock read one fifteen. It was a school night.

Normally he would simply kick his father in the face and roll back over, but the teenager was put off by the bright red hair pulled back into a spiky mess – unless his father begun some strange fetish with attacking him in wigs, this was not Kurosaki Isshin.

"What the hell…_Renji_?" Ichigo rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, making his best attempt to clear his fuzzy vision. "It's one in the morning!"

"I know, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." Came the less than shrewd reply.

Ichigo blinked. The substitute soul reaper expected a smart-ass response, maybe a wisecrack or two from the lieutenant…a second glance at the intruding shinigami offered a sobering sight. Was that a melancholy Abarai Renji? Between smirking and grinning, Ichigo could never imagine a frown like that on the lieutenant's face. He corrected himself; once when Rukia was going to be executed, but that was different…

"Couldn't you think about it a little harder, then?" Ichigo goaded the shinigami into some witty retort, "I've got school in the morning, and if what Rangiku says is true, I won't be able to sleep while you snore like a mule."

"If it were that simple, I would have," even in the darkened room, Ichigo could see the gleam of mischief in his eye, "but I couldn't resist the urge to interrupt your beauty sleep."

Maybe a depressed Renji was better after all.

"You're supposed to be ruining _Byakuya's_ beauty rest aren't you?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "By my estimate that guy needs a couple bad nights of sleep, he's making the rest of the male population look bad."

Renji's expression soured. Chalk one for Ichigo.

"We got into an…argument," Renji seemingly picked his words carefully, a trait not altogether common in the tattooed shinigami.

Ichigo fluffed his pillows, committed to going back to sleep soul reaperless and by himself. "How is that different from any other time? You yourself said a mission like this wasn't going to go well."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, things went a lot worse than expected."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean 'a lot'?"

Renji tried as best he could to explain the situation, even though he knew he couldn't go into detail. "When we first got to Karakura, something happened, and I've been trying to cover up the whole thing even though I wasn't the one who did it."

Ichigo seemed for lack of better words, lost. Instant recognition crossed his face, excitedly he spoke "Does that mean you can blackmail Byakuya?"

Renji eyes rolled again. "No, because if did that, it would incriminate me."

Ichigo thumbed his chin, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I guess I can't exactly suggest anything if I don't know exactly what happened."

Renji swallowed hard. Telling a fifteen – or was he sixteen now? – year old the sordid problems of sexual intimacy seemed a bit – harsh, to put it plainly. Had Ichigo even been laid? Renji shuddered; he did _not_ need that idea floating around in his thoughts. Even worse, he did not need Ichigo thinking about his sexual problems with a certain shinigami captain. Even _he_ didn't know what was going on in that department.

Other feelings sprung around that subject; Renji wanted to tell someone about the strange corrupt attraction he had toward Byakuya, maybe even debunk the notion that those feelings were genuine in any sense of the term, and resume this mission-gone-wrong with a clean slate. Maybe Byakuya would even ignore the incident – despite Renji's loathe for the captain's nonchalant attitude, the fukutaicho would be in utter bliss if the Kuchiki would pretend that nothing happened.

Renji stuttered, piecing together a story as close to the truth without revealing too much about his predicament. Protocol. Soul Society regulation. "Kuchiki Taicho broke a code of conduct and I caught him on it. I pretended nothing happened, until he tried to blame it on me."

Ichigo blinked. "Byakuya broke a rule?"

Renji nodded wordlessly.

"That's not even possible. Are you pulling my leg?"

"Does it look like I'm pulling your leg, you moron?"

"Huh. Unbelievable. So you're not going to tell Soul Society."

"Exactly."

"Even though Byakuya would have no hesitation in doing the same to you?"

Renji fidgeted with the hem of his kimono.

"Wow, you've got some balls, Renji." The teen sarcastically jabbed at the shinigami.

"Shut up."

After a moment of silence, Ichigo sighed. "I guess you can bunk here tonight."

Renji smirked. "Thanks."

"Just keep it down, I don't need my dad lecturing me on inviting people into my house."

"Sure thing." Renji stretched, his tall frame encompassing the length of Ichigo's cot.

"What're you doing?" Ichigo squeaked, trying to mute his hysterical voice as Renji sprawled out on his bed.

"What, you're going to make a guest sleep on the floor?"

Ichigo flailed his arms in a silent protest – the last thing he needed was his family getting involved in this. "No way, Renji! My room can't accommodate one soul reaper let alone two!"

"Well, I can't fit in the closet like Rukia did when she was here. She's a midget compared to me."

Ichigo's eye twitched. If he frowned any harder he'd pull a muscle.

Byakuya sat quietly long after the fireworks had ended. Cold leeched into his skin and his bones ached from the enduring pose, yet the captain hadn't moved.

It appeared that his fukutaicho was making a habit out of walking away from a superior officer, a trait he made note of for disciplinary actions once returning to Soul Society. The reason for it, however, Byakuya was trying to ignore; the loop of protocol and regulations eased his thoughts – until he came back to why Renji left.

Kuchiki Byakuya, noble of one of the strongest and influential houses in all of Soul Society, propositioned his subordinate and apparently fornicated with him. How _that_ would appear to the members of his house…he shuddered at the thought.

Time worked its way back into his reality; the nighttime air had grown a bit thicker and damp, and his gigai responded by sending chills along Byakuya's skin, alerting the man to his current predicament. Finally stretching his muscles, the captain began a long lonely walk back to the safe house.

Why hadn't he stopped his fukutaicho from walking away? He was a captain, Renji's superior officer – he could have given a direct order to detain his lieutenant. An awkward feeling settled in his gut about the true reason Byakuya didn't call to Renji.

He was embarrassed.

A taicho of the thirteen court guard squads is a position of distinction and superiority; to reach such a distinguished position, decades of training and perfection is required to become even a candidate of its prestigious title…in less than one week, Kuchiki Byakuya managed to sully this esteemed identity beyond the point of reconciliation.

Byakuya was fallen; a derelict soul in a decrepit city. Redemption seemed an unattainable goal at this moment. What could he possibly do to correct this situation? How could a noble have allowed himself to enter such a ruined state?

Out of bleak hopeless thoughts came an unlikely solution: The one person he could contact without informing Soul Society of his crimes, one man who could guide him to some adequate solution to his violations.

Kisuke Urahara.

Byakuya froze suddenly as if he had been slapped with cold water. Did he, of all people, just consider confiding in an exiled criminal?

Slowly, one foot at a time, the noble's footsteps changed course towards Urahara's Shoten. What better way to get out of this predicament than to contact a person that had been in a similar ordeal himself?

Urahara's Shoten was surprisingly lit, considering what time it was when Byakuya finally stepped up to the storefront. Hands tucked in the folds of his purple kimono, he suppressed the urge to shiver – the nighttime air had chilled considerably, and without any insulating warmth the atmosphere was becoming bitter, even to Byakuya.

Even in the cold, the desire to enter seceded. The captain was left with a raw overwhelming impulse to leave, however the need to rectify the situation with his fukutaicho kept him rooted to the spot. Indecision played the humorous role of making him stand and stare at the screen door for seemingly hours.

Miraculously the shoten entrance opened, though magic was far from the reason. A striped green hat and shadowed eyes met the Kuchiki; both men's greeting consisted of a long, cold stare.

Urahara was the first to speak. "Do come in, Kuchiki Taicho. My door is always open for old acquaintances."

Kuchiki Byakuya would have been content to spend the rest of the evening alone attempting to work out his own problems. As a matter of fact Byakuya was reconsidering sharing any information with the shopkeeper at all – maybe this was a big mistake.

As of lately, the captain felt as though he was making too many of those…no, he had to talk about this situation with someone of consistent knowledge apart from Soul Society. The faster the situation could be resolved, the quicker he could put such disgraceful actions behind him.

"If you don't mind me asking, captain," Urahara politely asked as he motioned the man to sit, "Where is your lieutenant? For being your escort here in the real world, it seems rather odd that he's not with you."

Byakuya stared, half-lidded eyes listless and unfocused. What could he say? His fukutaicho was angry with him for accusing him of sexually accosting every male in Karakura?

Instead Urahara nodded his head in understanding. "I think I know what's going on here. It's obvious, given your expression."

Byakuya almost betrayed a look of surprise. Did he let his guard down? Had Urahara's reiatsu detection capabilities improved since he left Soul Society?

"It's understandable. Given Renji's attitude, I wouldn't be surprised." Urahara produced a fan from within his robes and with a flick of his wrist it opened soundlessly.

Byakuya was aware of the perspiration that broke out along his brow. Cautiously eyes he shifted his eyes to look at the shopkeeper. Byakuya swallowed as quietly as he could, but the lump in his throat remained.

"I mean, how _different_ can two shinigami be? How on earth – or forgive me, Soul Society – could such a divergent pair of shinigami exist in the same room let alone the same squad?"

Byakuya almost breathed a sigh of relief. Urahara was not reading his mind.

There were many things that perplexed Byakuya about Urahara; he seldom ever understood the man and they hardly agreed on anything; but the shop keeper had a point. The raid on Seireitei had strengthened that fact, drawing a solid line between the two shinigami in ideals and philosophy. Yet somehow despite these inconsistencies, they remained in the same squad…why Byakuya hadn't sent the fukutaicho to another division never really crossed his mind.

"And you know – with certainty, I might add, the Renji himself trains to best you one day." Urahara's eyes glinted under his broad rimmed hat. "I would figure that if not intimidating it would at least be a nuisance wondering if your fukutaicho is trustworthy."

Byakuya felt a twinge of something he couldn't quite explain. It seemed rather outrageous that Urahara of all people would accuse Renji of being deceitful, given his past. The captain kept his indignant stare, attempting to calm his thoughts. Byakuya was almost surprised by the sudden prominent feeling that Urahara inadvertently triggered.

Byakuya trusted Renji.

It was a rather odd and uncomfortable feeling to admit to himself. After all, his entire life was based on the contrary; he never placed reliance in anyone.

But isn't that what he had done? By accepting this mission, by insisting that Renji be his guide, he had inadvertently admitted that he trusted him.

That was the issue, wasn't it? Things slowly clicked together in his mind. It was easy to accuse Renji of some nonsense because it would inevitably cause him to distrust his fukutaicho. Noting the hint of smile on Urahara's face, Byakuya got the feeling Urahara always knew more than he let on.

"Tessai has a spare room prepared for guests if you care to stay." Urahara motioned with his fan. "It would be my honor."

Despite Ichigo's bed being rather comfortable, Renji couldn't sleep. It wasn't for lack of trying – he did for the record shut his eyes tightly and even tried counting sheep with no results. Given the current situation, he was content to stare at the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head.

Without the distraction of unconsciousness, he was only left with Byakuya and the seething anger he refused to indulge in. How in the hell could his captain blame him for everything that happened in Karakura?

Worse yet, how could he have blurted out so candidly about the sordid affair they had on the first night? Of all the words running through Renji's head, 'stupid' kept finding a way into the vocabulary. This Karakura mission was a stupid idea. Giving Byakuya alcohol was a stupid idea. Having sex – and then lying about it for days…yep, that was stupid too.

Renji would've sighed out loud, but reconsidered as he glanced at Ichigo asleep on the floor; by the sounds of his breathing he finally managed to doze off and he didn't want to accidentally wake him. Instead he elected to stare some more, hoping that his conflicted mind would allow some sort of reprieve…

It was then he felt the pulse, space distorting and bending under the guidance of some external force.

Something just crossed into Karakura through a dimensional portal.

Byakuya's eyes snapped open. He felt a dimensional ripple, a telltale crack in the barrier over Karakura. There was only one certain force that could accomplish that task; if that was the case, the town was in jeopardy.

Resting was out of the question. Leaving his gigai in Urahara's shoten and care was opportune: Phasing into his shinigami form, he wasted no time setting a course to intercept. The menace had to be dealt with quickly despite whatever personal issues were at hand before an innocent was harmed.

Ichigo's bleary eyes could make out a silhouette sliding his window open. Memory of earlier events that transpired – and more importantly why he was sleeping in a camping bag on the floor – returned to him. "Renji," he called before the darkened figure could step outside, "Where are you going?"

Moonlight shone on his face as Renji turned his head toward the sound. "Don't worry about it, carrot-head – it's just a hollow. Consider this your night off and get some sleep."

Ichigo nodded and pulled his blanket back over his shoulder.

"Oh, and don't do anything weird to my gigai," Renji added before he shunpo from the windowsill.

Ichigo entertained the idea of a magic marker mustache before he closed his eyes again.

Renji was concerned. This wasn't any ordinary hollow fodder that breached the real world barrier. Though the signature was localized to one, maybe two arrancar, he hadn't felt that kind of pressure since the Espada had made their initial attack in Karakura. Best to isolate this instance as quickly as possible, before anyone got hurt – it was his duty as a vice captain in the Thirteen court squads. Soul Society lifted the restriction on bankai usage, however he was sure he could handle the problem without such drastic needs.

Sandals lightly touched the roof as he surveyed the area. This is where the signature came from, however the spirit particles had since degraded. There was no customary trail of reiatsu to follow – it couldn't have left the area. Where did it go?

There was a sudden gust of wind before the energy flared – it was here. Renji glanced around quickly, triangulating its location…right behind those buildings.

Byakuya touched down on an adjacent edifice, fully aware of the arrancar spiritual pressure ahead of him. There were two high level signatures, of that he was certain.

The captain almost hesitated as he felt the strong reiatsu of his lieutenant moving in on the source…he really did not want to contend with a hotheaded shinigami while such dangerous enemies posed a threat on Karakura. Maybe he could quickly end this before a conflict could occur.

There was a sudden distortion, almost too fast for Byakuya to comprehend. The shinigami barely had time to raise his sword before a scimitar came crashing down onto his blade, sparking and crackling energy in its wake.

"Ah…._shinigami_." the hollow purred, shifting the blade to scrape across Byakuya's. A trail of white hot sparks flew from the blade, sizzling in the air like electricity. The hollow moved closer, tasting the captain's blade. "Hmm…Kuchiki….Byakuya," it rolled its lips as if savoring the name. Senbonzakura is a powerful zanpakuto…I believe we should take this one back to the master."

Byakuya's eyes widened. _How did it know his name?_

The hollow smirked. In the moonlight it appeared to be a young man, apart from the telltale broken piece of bone from where its mask once was. Two jagged bones stuck out like horns from underneath blond, almost white, short wavy hair. Steely eyes matched the pale tresses, and the sneer on his face only made his stare more maniacal than ever.

"I know. That's how I was trained." Suddenly, the arrancar laughed. "Won't Paz be so happy to hear about this amazing find! I can't wait to rejoin him!"

Byakuya did his best to wrench Senbonzakura out of his grasp, even flash stepped away in attempt to loosen the hollow's hold. Though he appeared a young man, his grip remained firm.

"If you refuse to hand over your zanpakuto," the hollow purred, "I'll have no choice but to destroy you."

Renji scanned the landscape, looking for the hollow intruder. Everything seemed in place, yet an eerie foreboding sense stuck with the lieutenant, a feeling that crept like ants along his skin.

Was this only an intuition, or could the hollow be exerting enough spiritual pressure to throw his reiatsu off balance?

"No, no no…"he heard a voice, quiet, like a person mumbling to himself. "This won't do at all!"

Renji snuck around the corner of the building, perplexed at the sound. Was he mistaken? This didn't sound like a hollow at all…

There was ripping sound, followed by a loud thud. As his line of sight met that of the scene in question, Renji had to refrain from lashing into action instantly.

On the ground was an unarmed shinigami. From the markings on his armband, Renji could tell that this was one of the Karakura guardians; Soul Reapers stationed in the city to take care of everyday hollow activity. This one lay on the ground, terrified of the young man standing over him – this was the hollow presence he felt from before…but how could so much power resonate from a boy?

Back turned to the vice captain, the hollow continued prodding the cringing shinigami. "This pitiful zanpakuto doesn't even have a speck of usefulness. How can I go to Amano without something worthy?" The young man tsked, holding the guardian's blade as if he were disgusted to even touch it. "You're not even worth killing, you…"

Suddenly the young man straightened, as if sensing something in the air. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "How wonderful! My very own shinigami. Amano will be so happy!"

Renji swallowed hard. Had it sensed him?

Too fast for Renji to follow, the hollow was behind him, hot breaths sending chills down his spine. "And what's your name, shinigami?" The hollow growled in his ear. "No wait, let me guess…" Inhaling deeply, the arrancar's breath moistened Renji's neck. "Abarai. _Renji_." Without looking he could hear a smile creep across his face. "What a high rank you have, shinigami. You're zanpakuto smells magnificent."

Renji stiffened, not daring to look over his shoulder. Instead he was already planning, noting his surroundings and attack. Within milliseconds, Renji watched for any sudden move the hollow was going to make and calculated his assault. In that same measure of time, Zabimaru was unsheathed and in shikai, the massive blade aimed for the surprised hollow.

Instead of metal clashing with bone as Renji expected to feel, his sword precariously hovered in place, caught in the delicate hand of the young man. Steel blue eyes glinted in the streetlight, masked by the silver crop of hair hanging in his face. Two white chalky horns curled out from underneath the bangs, one slightly chipped at his apex. His clothes were similar to the ones Aizen and his espada wore; white robes rose to a stiff collar, framing the boy's face.

The hollow turned his head to the side slightly as if chastising Renji, before twisting the arm that held the blade. Slowly, one of Zabimaru's spikes dredged across the boy's arm. The hollow's eyes gleamed as he spoke. "Awaken, Konpaku Setsudan."

Renji's eyes widened in horror as Zabimaru disappeared.

Byakuya slightly faltered as he felt the wavering reiatsu of this fukutaicho. The battle between himself and this hollow named 'Amano' was not going easily; it was safe to assume that Renji would fair similarly; however, as soon as the captain felt the fluctuating spiritual pressure, it took all of his attention to divert a direct hit from Amano's sword.

"I see my brother has found himself a soul reaper as well…" The hollow offered a broad toothy smile. "If I were you, I would be worried too – Paz can be a little…reckless with his toys."

Byakuya's eyes widened in response. If something happened to Renji…

He wouldn't let that happen.

"Enough of this. I grow tired of this dull city. Time to return home." With a flick of his wrist, Amano drew a thin line of blood along his forearm with the blade. "Awaken, Konpaku Setsudan."

Byakuya looked on in shock as his zanpakuto dematerialized from his hand – and reformed into the hollow's waiting grasp.

"I don't know how you managed to get a hold of Zabimaru," Renji growled, "But I'll be having it back, arm attached if need be."

Shunpo exchanged between both hollow and shinigami, Renji calculated the best position to regain his weapon. He made his move, securing his hold on Zabimaru. The vice captain smirked in triumph – until he noticed the small cero forming in the hollow's hand.

The impact was point blank as Renji attempted to dodge the beam. Barely managing to avoid the major brunt of the blast, he came away with scorched clothing and burnt skin. Staggering to his feet, he glared daggers at his opponent.

"Hn… It seems that I'll need more. Your spirit is very hard to dominate, shinigami." Pushing Renji against a building, the hollow twisted his elbow into the shinigami's robes, securing his hold. "Separate, Konpaku Setsudan."

Renji tried to focus, his mind reeling in pain. Nearly doubling over from the razors ripping though his insides, he struggled against the arrancar's hold. It felt like the hollow was…_tearing_ Zabimaru out of him.

Using the tines of Renji's own sword, Paz sliced though the shinigami's forearm in a similar fashion to the wound he inflicted on himself only moments ago. Renji growled in pain as Zabimaru left his mark, more from the ache of his own weapon slicing through his skin. _Is this what it feels like to be killed by my own zanpakuto?_

"Never thought it would come to this, shinigami?" The hollow smiled. "How does the sting of your own blade feel? I always love to hear the reaction of the process."

Renji grimaced and pushed back against the hollow. "I don't know what the hell you're trying to do, but you're messing with the wrong Soul Reaper." Channeling his spirit power, he launched the incantation. "Hadono sanjusan, Soukatsui!"

The vice captain was never good at kido. All through his academics the other students ragged on him as 'The Backfire Kid' and 'Kido Corpse' Strangely enough, however, it worked to his advantage - enemies at close range shared the same fate.

The explosion shattered the space between the two, detonating the air in a blast of energy. Renji could hear the hollow's clothes sizzle as the young man stumbled back, the white clothing burnt and discolored.

"Sneaky little rat! I'll…" the hollow seemingly resolved his anger instantly, resuming his dignified reserve. "Let's see what you'll think about this, then. Zabimaru?"

Slowly, the zanpakuto morphed, steel tines releasing their rigid hold on one another. Effortlessly, his hand came down, the simple gesture sending Zabimaru into a whip-like slash.

Renji moved quickly, but the enemy that had become his own zanpakuto was fast. Too fast, he grimaced, as the tines caught and ripped his uniform, exposing his chest.

"Almost got you, shinigami!" The hollow smirked, the twisting blades not once pausing in air. "Now – for the finale!"

The blades spun and danced, twinning themselves around Renji. The vice captain remained on guard, watching for the next lash of the whip – he had to be ready.

Nothing could have prepared the shinigami for the next words parted from the hollow's lips. His eyes widened in horror as Paz spoke.

"Higa Zekko!"

Renji cried out as he was impaled by his own zanpakuto.

Was this what it felt like to die? Alone in Karakura would've been the last situation he imagined. It hurt to breathe; he was sure the liquid creeping at the corner of his mouth was blood as his tongue licked the thick, robust trail.

As Renji's consciousness faded, he struggled to say aware of his surroundings. His body, however, rejected his need to stay focused, slumping haphazardly against the nearest solid form.

As his eyes closed, he thought he could make out listless, floating forms against the sky; crimson petals of a flower, he mused, before everything went dark.


End file.
